Watashi no Mirai, Watashi no Nozomi
by Annclaire
Summary: Twenty years into the future, Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Pan find themselves faced with a future and destiny they cannot prevent. (UPDATED!! *Chapter 21 Up*)
1. Watashi no Mirai, Watashi no Nozomi: Pro...

Author's Note: This story is called "Watashi no Mirai, Watashi no Nozomi" 
    
    [aka WNM,WNN], which translates, at least to me, My Future, My Hope. This 
    
    story dates twenty years after Trunks was twenty-six. All of the DBZ 
    
    characters belong to Toriyama or whatever, you know the drill. Kare, Dean 
    
    Morris, the new androids, and especially Storm, Cloud, and Rayne are MY 
    
    original characters! They're MINE, so no one can touch them! Anyhow, I made 
    
    it so when Trunks is 26, Goten is 25, Bra is 17, and Pan is 16, okay? Anyway, 
    
    I'm boring you, so yadayadayada.......... Enjoy the story! Ja ne!)
    
     
    
    Prologue-
    
     
    
    "The Future and Past entwined together in a never-ending weave
    
    Both groups shall fight, laugh, love, and grieve
    
    All six must fight together to save this place in wartime
    
    But peace shall come to all in good time
    
    The Four Last, the Final Prince, the Rain
    
    Their road to peace will be covered with tearstains."
    
    -Part of a song called, "The Future and Past"
    
     
    
     Two teenage girls were dragged kicking and screaming towards the cryogen 
    
    capsules.
    
     "Otousan! Please! Don't do this! We can help!" one of the girls screamed, 
    
    her bright eyes pleading.
    
     "Daddy! Let go of me!" the other girl begged, her dark eyes staring hard 
    
    into her father's pain-filled ones. 
    
     "Be quiet, Princess," the first girl's father grunted, not letting his 
    
    daughter see the pain in his eyes. "Once we've defeated these androids, we'll 
    
    come back for you."
    
     "It shouldn't take a long time for us to defeat them," the second girl's 
    
    father added. Two men, much younger than the two fathers, watched as the two 
    
    girls were forced into the capsules.
    
     "Otousan!" the first girl screamed, then glared accusingly at the older 
    
    of the men. "How could you let him do this to us, brother?"
    
     "Oji, stop him!" the other girl pleaded with the other man. The first man 
    
    frowned and looked away from her accusing eyes, his matching ones downcast. 
    
     The other grimaced, and said softly, "Please, it'll only be for a little 
    
    while. A week at the most. Don't be frightened." The first father forced his 
    
    daughter into one of the cryogen capsules, and closed it.
    
     "Iie! Daddy!" the first girl shrieked as he pressed the button and the 
    
    cryogenized air began filling the capsule. A sleet of white began forming 
    
    over the girl's squirming body. The writhing girl suddenly froze, her eyes 
    
    filmed over with the whiteness. The other girl cried out in horror and tried 
    
    to yank herself from her father's firm grip.
    
     "Iie! Iie!" she yelled, kicking wildly at him. Her father ignored her 
    
    futile blows and grimly forced her into the next capsule. 
    
     Closing the lid and pressing the button, he whispered, "Don't worry. I'll 
    
    come for you no matter what." His daughter's grief-stricken eyes met his as 
    
    they clouded over while the cryogen froze her body. The four men stood for a 
    
    long moment, staring at the two girls' frozen faces as if to memorize them.
    
     "Well, let's go fight the androids," the youngest man, looking no older 
    
    than twenty-five, said softly. Suddenly the other young man, a year older 
    
    than the other, frowned.
    
     "Why are there five cryogen capsules?" he asked. "Okaasan didn't say she, 
    
    Chi-Chi, and Aunt Videl were planning to join them." The two men turned to 
    
    face them, blank expression on their faces.
    
     "We cannot afford to have any of the future generation killed," the first 
    
    girl's father said sternly.
    
     "Then who-" the youngest man began, then gasped as a single punch from 
    
    the second girl's father sent him unconscious to the floor.
    
     "Oi-" the other young man began to protest, then a blow from his father 
    
    silenced him, and he joined his friend in the realms of unconsciousness. 
    
     "I'm sorry," the younger of the fathers sighed, hefting his brother onto 
    
    his shoulder and placing him in the third capsule. He pressed the button and 
    
    watched as his little brother froze. The other father had already placed his 
    
    son in the next capsule, and stood staring at the iced-over figure.
    
     "Do you think defeating the androids will be as easy as we made it out to 
    
    be, Vegeta?" the younger father asked sadly, turning to face the shorter man. 
    
    The other man frowned.
    
     "Iie," he said simply, then turned and stalked from the room, not looking 
    
    back. The other father lingered, taking one last look at his daughter and 
    
    brother's faces.
    
     "Someone will come for you. Even if it isn't me," he promised softly. 
    
    "Sleep well, Trunks. Bra. Brother Goten. Aishiteru, Pan." Then the father 
    
    turned and walked slowly from the silent room, turning the lights off and 
    
    locking the door behind him. 

To be continued…….


	2. Chapter One: Time's A Warrior's Tool

(Author's Note: Okay, copyrights are in the prologue, and I'm NOT repeating 
    
    them, I'm too lazy to! Anyhow, I forgot to mention that all songs, poems, or 
    
    propechies that don't have their creators after them are MINE MINE MINE! 
    
    *takes calming breath* Okay, I'll be quiet now. Enjoy! Ja ne!)
    
     
    
    Chapter One: Time's a Warrior Tool-
    
     
    
     A lone figure wandered through the crumbling hallways, frowning and 
    
    mumbling soft words that echoed eerily through the dark halls.
    
     "Far beneath the hideout below
    
     Lays the Four Last
    
     Sleeping beneath a blanket of snow
    
     Slumber the Four From the Past
    
     Together the Four shall rise
    
     Aided by the Last Prince
    
     Woken by She Who Cries
    
     They to fight she will convince
    
     She Who Cries shall use the map
    
     To find where the Dreamers dream
    
     To awaken them from their long, long nap
    
     The Ancient Battle Cry she must scream
    
     Those for whom blood of Saiyans vibrate in their veins
    
     Shall join the Last Prince to fight
    
     As shall the Rain
    
     And tear the darkness from the light
    
     The battle is long and some shall fall
    
     For the price is high
    
     Echo through the empty halls
    
     As the Dreamers mourn and the Last Prince cry."
    
    As her words echoed through the deserted building, she stopped and pulled 
    
    something from her pocket. Carefully unfolding the yellowing paper, she 
    
    stared intently at the directions.
    
     "So I go left," she muttered, refolding it and turning as she said the 
    
    words. Walking down the crumbling hallway, she stopped and stared at the door 
    
    before her. Slowly she looked at the map, then back at the plain metal door. 
    
    Finally she sighed and placed the map into her pocket.
    
     "And so it begins," she whispered, a strange sorrow in her eyes. The girl 
    
    tried to open the door, and found it locked. 
    
     Frowning, she growled, "No door shall keep me from the Dreamers! Open!" 
    
    She slammed her fist into the metal door, and looked surprised as her hand 
    
    went through. Then she understood and smirked.
    
     "Rust," she said, nodding. With her hands, she reached through the hole 
    
    and unlocked the door. Opening it wide, she coughed as twenty years of dust 
    
    and old air engulfed her. Once she stopped coughing, she peered around the 
    
    room. Half-annoyed that no light was on, she flipped the switch, and winced 
    
    as the bright light blinded her. Her hands shielding her eyes as they 
    
    adjusted, she waited for a moment until her vision cleared. When she could 
    
    finally see again, she pulled her hands away and gaped at the scene in front 
    
    of her.
    
     Five large human-sized capsules lay before her, the buttons on their 
    
    sides glowing faintly. The last one didn't seem to be on. She peered into 
    
    that one, and noticed no one was inside. Shrugging to herself, she began to 
    
    sing a strange song, full of both high and low notes, wildly changing up and 
    
    down.
    
     "Warriors, Warriors arise, arise!
    
     It is time for your cries to fill the sky!
    
     Time for your Saiyan blood to pound
    
     As battle cries become the only sound!
    
     Time for you to rise to fight
    
     And send the darkness from the light!
    
     Warriormaidens, Warriormaidens awake, awake!
    
     It's time for your enemies to tremble and quake!
    
     Let your powers rise to quench the enemy we both seek
    
     And destroy the power-hungry and save the weak!
    
     Let the Saiyan blood of your family unleash your power!
    
     And unleash the strength you have inside, your superpower!
    
     Warrior, Warriormaiden, arise and awake!
    
     Your battle's beginning, there is no mistake.
    
     Your power's unleashed, there's no turning back
    
     Let the enemy die by your hand, alas and alack!"
    
    As she sang the words softly, she pressed the largest button on each of the 
    
    capsules. Just as she finished the song, a loud hissing blasted her ears, and 
    
    she cowered away from the machines, covering her ears in agony and squeezing 
    
    her eyes shut in pain. As she cowered against the broken door, she heard the 
    
    capsules slowly slide open. 
    
    *************************************************************
    
     A girl slowly emerged from the capsule, shaking her head as the cryogen 
    
    ice slowly melted from her body. Shivering, she wondered why she felt like a 
    
    block of ice. Her entire body hurt, as if she hadn't moved in a long while. 
    
    Shaking her wet head, she turned to stare in wonder as her friend climbed out 
    
    too, dripping wet.
    
     "Bra, what happened?" the girl asked her friend, who shook her head in 
    
    bewilderment. 
    
     "I remember Otousan and your dad taking us to a room and......." Bra 
    
    began, then her eyes widened in shock, and she yelled, "Trunks! Goten!" The 
    
    girl whirled to face her uncle and her friend's older brother as they climbed 
    
    from their capsules. Trunks shook his hair as whitish liquid dripped from the 
    
    strands.
    
     "Bra? Pan, are you okay?" Goten asked, frowning worriedly at his niece. 
    
    Even if she was only nine years younger than him, he didn't want to get into 
    
    trouble with Gohan for letting her get hurt...... 
    
     "Gohan? Vegeta?" Goten asked, frowning and looking around. Then he 
    
    spotted the figure cowering against the door, hands protectively over ears. 
    
    "Oi! You're not Gohan or Vegeta! Or even Mom, Bulma, or Videl!" The figure 
    
    slowly uncovered her ears, and opened her eyes. The teenage girl that stared 
    
    at them in wonder managed a shaky smile.
    
     "Pleased to meet you, Dreamers," she said in an almost musical-sounding 
    
    voice. Then all of the memories of Gohan and Vegeta knocking them out 
    
    returned to Goten and he staggered, leaning against Trunks for support. 
    
     "Where's my brother? Where's Gohan?" Goten demanded, frowning at the 
    
    girl. He didn't know how long they had been sleeping. The battle must be 
    
    over, but why had the others sent a girl to wake them?
    
     The girl frowned, and said, "So General Son Gohan is your brother?"
    
     "Son Gohan is my older brother!" Goten snapped, his sogginess making him 
    
    irritable. The girl blinked, and began to frown back. "Now where the hell are 
    
    Vegeta, Gohan, and the others?" The girl began to scowl.
    
     Crossing her arms defiantly, she said curtly, "The Earth's Fighters are 
    
    either scattered around Earth or dead. Which ones exactly are you looking 
    
    for?" The four blanched. 
    
     "Dead?" Bra squeaked. "Is my daddy dead?"
    
     "Who is your father?" the girl asked, a strange look on her face.
    
     "Vegeta. Prince Vegeta is our otousan," Trunks said, putting a protective 
    
    arm around his baby sister. 
    
     "Prince Vegeta is currently missing in action, believed to have been 
    
    killed seventeen years ago," the girl said slowly. Bra moaned and buried her 
    
    head in Trunks' shoulder as he flinched from the girl's emotionless message.
    
     "And Gohan? What of my big brother?" Goten demanded hoarsely.
    
     "Yeah, what about my dad? And Grandfather Goku?" Pan demanded.
    
     "The Great Son Gohan is currently somewhere near the old Ginger City, 
    
    searching for survivors," the girl informed them, faint pride in her voice. 
    
    Then her pride faded, and she looked downcast. "Son Goku was injured saving 
    
    Son Gohan's life five years ago, and has been in a coma ever since." Goten 
    
    squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the pain.
    
     "Wait a second," Trunks said suddenly. "Otousan disappeared seventeen 
    
    years ago, and Goku's been in a coma for five years? How long have we been 
    
    asleep?" The girl sighed, and stared at them, her eyes darkened with an 
    
    unreadable emotion.
    
     "Ah, Sleepers, you have missed much, these long years," she said softly. 
    
    "Perhaps Son Gohan and Prince Vegeta were wrong to let you be cryogenically 
    
    frozen for twenty years." The group stared at the messenger in horror.
    
     "T-Twenty years?" Trunks groaned.
    
     "Twenty?" Bra retreated dumbly.
    
     "Twenty?" Pan echoed with terror.
    
     "Twenty?" Goten exclaimed hoarsely.
    
     "Twenty," the girl said grimly, her serious face silencing any comments 
    
    of playing a joke.
    
    *************************************************************
    
     The girl led the somber group through the darkened and musty hallways, 
    
    explaining that she knew a safe space for them to sit and talk. When they 
    
    came to the space, Bra was startled to recognize the couch she had sat in a 
    
    few hours before she had been forced into the cryogen capsules was now coated 
    
    with ancient dust. With one sweep, the girl dusted off the couch and motioned 
    
    for the girls Bra and Pan to sit down. They excepted gratefully, their 
    
    ice-numbed limbs aching. The two called Trunks and Goten settled on the arms 
    
    of the couch as the girl stood in front of them and began the tale she had 
    
    waited so long to say out loud.
    
     Her name was Rayne Sirec. She was seventeen. Twenty years ago, on July 
    
    23, five androids had attacked the capital. Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Krillin, 
    
    Yamucha, and Goku had went to the capital as soon as they had heard about the 
    
    attack. Vegeta and Gohan, however, had put to life a plan Vegeta's mate, 
    
    Bulma, had thought of. Unwilling to let their offspring be killed during any 
    
    battle, they resolved to put the four into cryogen capsules, which would keep 
    
    them safe. Then Vegeta and Gohan had joined the fight. But the five androids 
    
    were even more powerful than Perfect Cell that they had fought so long ago. 
    
    During the long two days of that first battle, Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo were 
    
    killed. The remaining five World's Saviors scattered across the globe. Gohan 
    
    and Vegeta planned to wake the four from their sleep, but then the androids 
    
    did something horrible. The androids hunted down and killed their loved ones. 
    
    Within a distance of five hours, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Juhachigou had been 
    
    killed, and Bulma and Marron had been nearly beaten to death. (The four cried 
    
    out in horror. Their mothers, their grandmother, their aunt, their friend, 
    
    dead?) Grief-stricken, Gohan had sworn to Vegeta that he wouldn't wake the 
    
    four until the right time came. The Saiyan prince had agreed. Then the 
    
    Android War had begun. The androids had tricked, threatened, and forced men 
    
    to form a huge army. Not that they needed one. Together the androids and 
    
    their army rounded up or killed almost 2/3 of the rest of the world's 
    
    population. The remaining one-third began hiding underground, using the ki 
    
    concealers which Bulma had created to hide from the androids and their army. 
    
    The underground survivors formed a rebel group, which waged guerrilla warfare 
    
    on the army. The Earth's Fighters fought too, and managed to kill the weakest 
    
    android. But to no avail. One by one the Earth's Special Forces dwindled. 
    
    Three years after the first battle, Vegeta disappeared after a large battle 
    
    against two of the androids. He is believed to have died during the fight. A 
    
    year later, Yamucha was killed protecting Bulma against one of the stronger 
    
    androids. Four years after Yamucha's death, Krillin was captured by the 
    
    Android army, and is thought to have been executed. Seven years later, Goku 
    
    was critically injured during a battle with Gohan against three of the 
    
    androids, and has been in a coma ever since. Gohan has been the leader of the 
    
    rebel guerrillas ever since, striking when the androids least expected it.
    
     As Rayne spoke, she studied the Four Dreamers. They were nothing like she 
    
    had expected.
    
     The one called Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma, was about twenty-six, 
    
    with bright blue eyes and short lavender hair. He wore a pair of long dark 
    
    blue jeans and dark blue shirt that looked brand new. He had a seriousness 
    
    about him, but he also had a light in his eyes that showed a bright spirit. 
    
    Rayne had expected a man in his thirties, with a seriousness about everything.
    
     The one called Bra, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, was about seventeen, 
    
    with eyes that matched her brother's, and bright blue hair exactly like her 
    
    mother's. She wore a light blue tank top with khaki shorts, which were also 
    
    brand new. Her face held a tragic look, as if she was disbelieving everything 
    
    Rayne was saying. Rayne had expected a grown woman with the same sort of 
    
    willpower San Bulma had. 
    
     The one called Goten, youngest son of Goku and Chi-Chi, younger brother 
    
    of Gohan, was about twenty-five. He looked exactly like his sleeping father 
    
    with his glossy black hair and dark eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and long 
    
    blue jeans, which looked slightly faded. Even though he looked sad and 
    
    grief-stricken, she could tell by the slight wrinkles around his eyes that he 
    
    was used to smiling a lot. Probably goofy like his father. Rayne had expected 
    
    Goten to be exactly like his brother and mother, serious and stern.
    
     The one called Pan, only daughter of Gohan and Videl, was about sixteen. 
    
    She looked a lot like her uncle Goten, with dark eyes and black hair she kept 
    
    partially hidden beneath a bright orange kerchief. She wore a sleeveless 
    
    white T-shirt with an unbuttoned black vest and long blue jeans, all of which 
    
    looked worn in. She had a grim acceptance around her, as if she knew that 
    
    this was true even if she didn't want it to be. Rayne had that she would be 
    
    exactly like her father and grandmother, serious and without any humor at all.
    
    *************************************************************
    
     "So, Gohan is the only senshi left?" Goten breathed after Rayne Sirec had 
    
    finished speaking.
    
     "Technically, no, because Goku is still alive and Vegeta and Krillin 
    
    haven't been proven as dead," Rayne informed him sadly. "But Gohan is the 
    
    only fighter left who is able to fight." Trunks swore and pounded his fist 
    
    into the couch arm.
    
     "Demo where do you tie into this?" Pan asked suddenly, her voice shaky. 
    
     Her eyes shone bright with unshed tears as she asked Rayne, "Why did you 
    
    wake us?" Rayne closed her eyes and leaned back, not answering for a moment. 
    
    Then she opened her eyes and stared into Pan's stare steadily. There was an 
    
    odd brightness to her dark brown eyes as she smiled an unreadable smile.
    
     "You wouldn't understand, Lady Pan," she said quietly. 
    
     "Try us," Bra challenged. Rayne smirked slightly.
    
     "Together the Four shall rise
    
     Aided by the Last Prince
    
     Woken by She Who Cries
    
     They to fight she will convince
    
     She Who Cries shall use the map
    
     To find where the Dreamers dream
    
     To awaken them from their long, long nap
    
     The Ancient Battle Cry she must scream," Rayne said softly, watching 
    
    their faces with a faint smile. Pan frowned, trying to understand the words. 
    
    Bra and Goten just looked blank, while Trunks frowned thoughtfully.
    
     "If we're the Four, then you'd be She Who Cries," Trunks said after a 
    
    long moment. Rayne's eyes lit up, and she nodded, clapping her hands.
    
     "Well done, Prince Trunks!" she said, smiling. 
    
     "Why She Who Cries?" Goten asked with confusion.
    
     "In an ancient language, my last name means Weeper," Rayne said, 
    
    shrugging.
    
     "What map did you use to find us?" Pan asked curiously, parts of the poem 
    
    clicking.
    
     "This one," Rayne said proudly, taking a yellowing paper from her pocket 
    
    and handing it to Goten. As Goten scanned it, Pan studied the girl called 
    
    Rayne Sirec.
    
     Rayne's dark brown eyes seemed to hold a secret as she smiled and pointed 
    
    out where they were on the map. Her blond hair fell into her eyes, and she 
    
    quickly brushed it back so it swung down to her shoulders. She looked only 
    
    around eighteen or nineteen, tall and slender. Her clothes, a dark green 
    
    sleeveless T-shirt and ripped dark blue jeans looked worn and slept in. Pan 
    
    couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes and bloodshot look 
    
    to her secretive eyes.
    
     "Lady Pan?" Rayne asked, snapping the one-fourth Saiyan from her musing. 
    
     "Hai?" Pan said, blinking. 
    
     "I could take you four to see Son Goku if you wish. I know where he 
    
    sleeps," Rayne said seriously.
    
     "Why do you call them Lady Pan and Prince Trunks?" Bra asked, even as she 
    
    brightened at the thought of seeing a familiar face. Rayne's eyes widened 
    
    slightly.
    
     "Because Trunks is a Saiyan Prince, as you are a Saiyan Princess," Rayne 
    
    said, her slightly surprised eyes meeting Bra's. Bra blinked slowly. 
    
     "Oh," she said quietly. 
    
     "Are you going to call me Prince Trunks the entire time we hang out 
    
    together?" Trunks questioned, beginning to frown. Rayne smirked and curtsied.
    
     "I'm going to call all of you by your respectful titles. Lady Pan. 
    
    Princess Bra. Prince Trunks. Lord Goten," she said, her slightly cheerful 
    
    look fading to once again seriousness. "The Four Last. The Sleepers. The 
    
    Dreamers. The Four from the Past. The Past Saviors." 
    
     "Saviors?" Goten echoed. "Maybe Bulma can explain this all to us better." 
    
    Rayne smiled slightly, and bowed low to the ground.
    
     "After taking you to see Son Goku, I shall take you to see Doctor 
    
    Briefs," she said, then turned and walked out of the room. Looking at each 
    
    other helplessly, the four shrugged and followed the girl called Rayne.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Two: There's A Hero

(AN: Disclaimers are in the prologue. I ain't writing 'em. Also, I want to 
    
    thank the 31 (as of 9:25 PM 2/13) people have reviewed. Shame shame to the 
    
    372 people who didn't review! Tsk, tsk! Anyhow, sorry if this chapter is 
    
    short. Be warned, however, that this chapter has a doozy of a cliff hanger! 
    
    *evil grin AND laughter* Any suggestions for the next chapter is greatly 
    
    appreciated, since I'm on the third page of that chapter and am currently 
    
    expirencing total writer's block......... Also, I'm not gonna tell you who 
    
    ends up with who. *smirk* You'll see...... Anyway, enjoy! Ja ne!)
    
     
    
    Chapter Two: There's a Hero-
    
     
    
     Rayne led them through the deserted building up towards the sun. 
    
     "Here we go," she said, opening a door. The four shielded their eyes 
    
    against the brightness. When they could see, they looked around in horror.
    
     The buildings they had once strolled by and admired for their beauty now 
    
    stood crumbling and deserted. The grass that the city had kept so nice and 
    
    green was now gone, replaced by dirt and mud. The paved road was now a mass 
    
    of dissolving rubble.
    
     "What happened?" Pan asked with horror, inching closer to her uncle. 
    
    Goten held her to his side, staring around grimly. Bra clung onto Trunks's 
    
    hand, shivering. Trunks looked around, aghast.
    
     "The androids happened," Rayne said, her voice abruptly bitter. Suddenly 
    
    a loud cry shattered the stillness, and a blue blur flew through the air to 
    
    wrap its around Rayne's neck. With a startled cry, Rayne staggered backwards. 
    
    Goten and Trunks tensed, ready for action. Then they stood, surprised, as 
    
    Rayne began to smile.
    
     "Hey, buddy!" she said, a true smile forming on her lips. On closer 
    
    inspection, Trunks realized that blue blur was actually a creature. And that 
    
    creature looked awfully familiar...
    
     "Rayne! I was so worried!" the blue creature squeaked, and instantly 
    
    Trunks recognized the creature.
    
     "Puar!" he cried, staring at Yamucha's floating friend. The blue cat 
    
    looked up, and her jaw dropped.
    
     "T-Trunks?" she stammered weakly. "G-Goten? P-Pan? B-Bra?" Trunks grinned 
    
    at the familiar blue cat.
    
     "Good to see you, old friend," Goten said warmly as Puar detached herself 
    
    from Rayne's neck and floated before the four. Unexpectedly, Puar burst into 
    
    tears.
    
     "Oh Goten! You look so much like Goku!" Puar wailed. "A-And Bra looks so 
    
    much Bulma...." Rayne frowned and dug around in her pockets for something.
    
     "Here, Puar," Rayne said, pulling out a piece of an orange rag and 
    
    handing it to Puar. Puar buried her face into it, sniffling.
    
     "What a touching reunion," a cold voice drawled, and Rayne's cheerful 
    
    look vanished in an instant, replaced by a look of rage. She spun around to 
    
    face the man who had stepped out of the shadows.
    
     "Dean Morris," she spat, her voice suddenly loathing. "Fancy meeting you 
    
    here, Android-lover."
    
     "Rayne Sirec," the man drawled, his cold blue eyes amused. "Nice to see 
    
    you also, rebel. Who are your friends?" Rayne didn't flinch.
    
     "Neutrals," she said evenly. "You can't touch them." Morris looked 
    
    briefly disappointed, then smirked coldly.
    
     "Then I'll just get to enjoy capturing the famous She Who Weeps who's 
    
    supposed to raise the Four who are to defeat the Mighty Androids," Morris 
    
    sneered, and powered up in a blaze of white light. To Trunks's shock, Rayne 
    
    began to power up with a scream.
    
     "It's She Who Cries, idiot!" she screamed in a blaze of violet ki, then 
    
    threw herself at Morris. Trunks started forward, but was blocked by Puar, who 
    
    had dropped the orange rag.
    
     "Don't! She's giving you this chance to escape! I'll show you where to 
    
    hide!" Yamucha's old follower whispered urgently. After hesitating for a 
    
    second, Trunks slowly nodded. The five watched as Rayne kicked at the other's 
    
    head, and Morris ducked, punching her in the face and send her flying several 
    
    feet.
    
     "You'll pay for that, Android-underling!" Rayne screamed in rage as she 
    
    landed, and launched herself at him again. Her fist cracked against his jaw 
    
    and Morris was sent spinning. Even as Pan, Goten, and Bra began to follow 
    
    Puar, Trunks watched the blood trickling from Rayne's nose. Without even 
    
    checking, he knew Morris was much stronger than Rayne. With a sigh, he turned 
    
    and slowly followed Puar away. 
    
     "Good luck, hikyuu," he said quietly, and his whisper was echoed by Pan's 
    
    quiet, "Arigatou, Rayne-sama." Goten and Bra repeated Pan. The five 
    
    disappeared into the rubble, traveling for a long time in silence. Finally 
    
    Puar broke the strained quiet.
    
     "Rayne will be all right," Puar said confidently, but Trunks could hear 
    
    the fear in her voice. "She always gets out of trouble....... somehow...... 
    
    Just like Yamucha u-used to........" Her voice trembled, and once again the 
    
    azure cat burst into tears. Pan gently took the sobbing Puar into her arms, 
    
    and attempted to soothe her. Slowly the cat calmed and simply sniffled into 
    
    Pan's sleeve.
    
     "It'll be okay, Puar," Pan whispered. "We'll make it okay." Puar slowly 
    
    stopped sniffling and looked up towards Pan's serious dark eyes. 
    
     "Now," Pan said quietly. "May we go see my grandfather now? Rayne will 
    
    meet us there." Puar took a ragged breath.
    
     "Okay," she said shakily. "Follow me." The five grim figures melted into 
    
    the rubble as an explosion echoed their departure.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
     Rayne dragged herself up from the hole in the earth her body had created. 
    
    She spit dirt from her mouth, and glowered at Morris. 
    
     "How could you join with the androids?" she spat, wiping the blood and 
    
    dirt from her lips. Why did the bad guys always have to be so damn strong? 
    
    Why couldn't the bad guys be weak for once?
    
     "Longer life expectancy," Morris said with a shrug. "I'll live a lot 
    
    longer than you." Rayne smiled coldly. 
    
     "We'll see about that," she sneered, and got into a fighting stance. 
    
    Morris lunged for her, and once again they began to fight. Rayne powered up 
    
    to fifty percent, hoping that Morris wasn't as strong as she thought he was. 
    
    Rayne managed to punch him on the stomach, and he doubled over. 
    
     "Hah!" she yelled, slamming her fists into the back of his neck. Morris 
    
    fell to his knees, gagging. Rayne pummeled his neck and head a couple of 
    
    times, then leapt back as his gagging stopped. Morris got to his feet, and 
    
    slowly look up at her. Rayne's eyes narrowed at his smirk.
    
     "You've gotten stronger since we last fought," he commented, wiping the 
    
    blood off his cheek. 
    
     "Of course. Have you?" Rayne sneered, and charged with a scream.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
     "We should rest for a little while. Sleeping for twenty years must have 
    
    left your muscles pretty weak," Puar said, and they crept into a deserted and 
    
    crumbling house. 
    
     "Hai, exactly," Pan sighed, stretching her aching muscles. "We need a 
    
    small break."
    
     "No one's disagreeing," Goten said cheerfully, seeming to have regained 
    
    his spirits. "Why don't we chat?"
    
     "Hai, what have you been doing for the last few years, Puar?" Bra asked.
    
     "Well, after Yamucha d-died, I hung out with Bulma for a year until I met 
    
    Rayne. We instantly became friends, and I've been hanging out with her, 
    
    Cloud, and Storm ever since." Puar's voice stumbled over the word 'died' as 
    
    if it was still hard for him to accept that his comrade and best friend was 
    
    dead.
    
     "Storm? Cloud?" Trunks said, cocking an eyebrow.
    
     "Her little brother and sister. Cloud is her little brother, and Storm is 
    
    her little sister," Puar explained. Her eyes grew sad and misty as she 
    
    continued, "Quite sad, actually. When Rayne was twelve, Cloud two, and Storm 
    
    three, their entire family was murdered by the androids while Gohan was 
    
    visiting. Gohan fought the three androids by himself, but was injured. Goku 
    
    arrived just in time to take the fatal blow for him, but he ended up in a 
    
    coma instead. Rayne's mother, Icicle, and father, Damson, were killed by the 
    
    strongest android within the first few minutes of the battle. Rayne's little 
    
    sister Snow was murdered a few minutes later. Rayne's older brother Thunder 
    
    was killed protecting Cloud and Storm. Rayne's other older brother Bolt was 
    
    murdered helping Gohan against the androids before Goku arrived. Rayne had 
    
    been beaten near death, protecting her twin sister Fall, who was killed 
    
    anyway while Rayne was unconscious. I guess that's why Rayne was so intent of 
    
    awaking you. She feels she owes it to Gohan to wake his only living relatives 
    
    up because she thinks she caused him to lose his father. Rayne's also good 
    
    friends with Bulma, and knew how much she missed you. Icicle and Damson were 
    
    good friends with Gohan and Goku, being the leading rebels of their large 
    
    group. Yes, the death of the Sirec family was a hard blow to rebels 
    
    everywhere."
    
     "That's sad," Pan and Bra exclaimed at the same time. 
    
     "Rayne shouldn't blame herself for Goku's coma," Trunks said. "Goku would 
    
    have done that for anyone."
    
     "Try telling Rayne that," Puar sighed, and was silent for the rest of the 
    
    break.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
     Rayne bit back a scream of agony as Morris's blow snapped her humerus. 
    
    She cursed and fell to her knees, the pain making her feel faint.
    
     "Ready to give up, traitor?" Morris sneered, raising another fist. Rayne 
    
    glared up at him through her darkened gaze. "I'll take that as a no." His 
    
    fist plowed into her side, snapping some ribs. This time Rayne couldn't hold 
    
    back and she screamed. Morris smirked as her cry echoed through the street.
    
     "Your pain is so satisfying," he commented coldly. "I've been waiting 
    
    forever to do this to you."
    
     "Fuck you!" Rayne swore as she cradled her broken arm to her chest, 
    
    wheezing in agony.
    
     "Such language," Morris taunted. "Didn't your parents teach you to 
    
    respect your elders and betters? Oh, that's right, your foolish rebel parents 
    
    are dead-" 
    
     Shaking her head to clear it, Rayne whispered faintly, "Go to hell, 
    
    Morris." Using up the last of her strength, she stood and aimed her hand at 
    
    him.
    
     "Eat this, Android-lover," she said, and fired a blast that contained all 
    
    of her energy. Immediately she felt dizzy, and crumpled back to her knees. 
    
    She barely heard Morris's scream of agony as the blast burned his face and 
    
    arms. 
    
     "You'll pay for that," Morris panted, obviously in agony. He marched over 
    
    to her and punched her across the face. She didn't react as her broken nose 
    
    sent lightning bolts of pain up to her brain. She was only faintly aware of 
    
    Morris pummeling her, breaking more ribs and bruising her entire face. Rayne 
    
    saw through her faint vision as Morris grabbed her broken arm and twisted it 
    
    savagely. She was aware of someone screaming, and slowly realized it was her. 
    
    Then her vision completely dimmed, and everything was painless and dark.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
     "We're almost there," Puar said, a few feet ahead of the four. They 
    
    trudged through the mud, until Trunks suddenly yelled, "Look! It's Capsule 
    
    Corporation!"
    
     "Home!" Bra yelled, and broke into a run. Goten and Pan quickly followed. 
    
    Trunks waited until Puar had landed on his shoulder before racing towards his 
    
    home. As he neared it, the sickening feeling his stomach grew. Half of 
    
    Capsule Corp. lay in ruins, the rest overgrown with ivy. 
    
     "What happened?" Trunks asked Yamucha's old companion. Puar sighed softly 
    
    before answering.
    
     "The androids," she said simply. "Slow down and I'll take you to the 
    
    secret sanctuary." As the four lined up and followed the azure cat, Trunks 
    
    couldn't help but wonder what his mother looked like after twenty years.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
     Rayne awoke in a cell amid gentle laughter. 
    
     "You're gonna fry, girl," an amused voice said. "Scarring Morris like 
    
    that? The androids' favorite pet? You're gonna be sent to the next dimension 
    
    instantly." Rayne cracked her swollen eyes open to stare at the figure in 
    
    front of her. The first thing she realized about the figure was that he had 
    
    chains, so he was a prisoner too. The second thing was that he was SHORT. 
    
    Rayne attempted to smirk. 
    
     "It was worth it," she managed through throbbing lips. The man smiled.
    
     "It probably was, but he beat you up pretty bad," he said, taking in her 
    
    appearance.
    
     "Well, I accomplished my mission," she mumbled. The man frowned slightly.
    
     "Mission?"
    
     "The people I were protecting are safe."
    
     "Who're they?" The man's gaze was earnest.
    
     "Prince Trunks. Lord Goten. Princess Bra. Lady Pan," she mumbled, knowing 
    
    only a rebel would know the Four Last's names. The man's eyes brightened, and 
    
    he grinned.
    
     "Goku's son? Vegeta's son and daughter? Gohan's daughter?" he whispered 
    
    excitedly. Rayne nodded painfully, and he laughed quietly. 
    
     "Is Goku alive?" the man questioned. Rayne now was absolutely certain 
    
    that he wasn't an android-lover. All the android lovers knew that the mighty 
    
    Goku was in an unwakable coma. 
    
     "Coma," she mumbled. "Son Gohan's okay. Everyone else dead or missing." 
    
     The man's eyes widened, and he choked out, "Goku? In a coma? Damn it!" He 
    
    clenched his fists. "I wish I could get out of here and help Gohan." Rayne 
    
    raised an eyebrow, and he scowled. "I CAN help." He offered her something.
    
     "You look like you need some water," he said, holding a small bowl up. 
    
    Rayne nodded, the movement making her head spin. He pressed it to her lips, 
    
    and she drank slowly. The cold water cleared her eyes, and she blinked.
    
     "Thanks," she said, speaking not quite so painful now. 
    
     "Welcome," he said, grinning. 
    
     "I'm Rayne," she said, knowing if anyone was listening, they already knew 
    
    that. The man grinned, and offered her a hand to gently shake her uninjured 
    
    arm.
    
     "I used to be a Z fighter," he said, "And Goku's best friend." Rayne 
    
    stared in wonder at the scarred short man. He was scarred from fights, but 
    
    she had assumed they had been from surviving the androids' prison. He 
    
    couldn't be-
    
     "But," Rayne began weakly, "that means you'd be-" 
    
     "-Krillin," the short man finished, grinning. Rayne stared into the man's 
    
    dark, dark eyes and wondered at the coincidence of it.
    
     
    
    (AN: Sorry for bugging y'all again, but I wish to plead that cliffhangers are 
    
    NICE......... *voice trails off* Okay, so cliffhangers are evil, I write 'em 
    
    anyway! Even if I hate them........ *growl* Please don't hurt me! Remember, 
    
    suggestions are greatly needed! I'll have the next chapter up in a couple 
    
    days once y'all help clear my writer's block. Let's just say you get to meet 
    
    some INTERESTING characters....... *chuckles* Oh, and in case any of y'all 
    
    were wondering, this story in currently at 17 pages..... drat, that's short! 
    
    But I have around 20 more chapters to go, no exaggeration. I know the ending, 
    
    but not what leads up to it............ Heh. Very annoying, I can tell you. 
    
    Also an extremely important question I need answered:
    
     Who do you want me to put in the next following chapters? From the past. 
    
    Examples: Krillin and Puar.
    
     Thanks! Ja ne! -Annclaire 


	4. Chapter Three: Journey To The Past

(AN: Okie dokie, I'm BACK! Sorry about the delay, folks, but my friend's computer wouldn't post my story! If this doesn't work, I'll get one of my other friends to do it. Thanks for waiting patiently! Also, I apologize beforehand for the extremely LAME jokes in this chapter....... They were funny for about a second, but I'm posting them anyway! Anyhow, enjoy! Ja ne!)  
  
Chapter Three: Journey to the Past  
  
"Hello?" Puar yelled into the empty hallway. "It's Puar, with four friends!" Three figures stepped out of the shadows, grinning.   
"Puar, good to see you," one of the figures said, smiling. She was a woman in her late thirties or early forties, with graying blond hair and bright blue eyes.   
"Hi Marron!" Puar chirped. "Look who Rayne found!" The woman's eyes flickered towards the other four, and she did a double take.  
"Trunks? Goten? Bra? Pan?" she gasped as Trunks said incredulously, "Marron?"  
"You're old!" Goten said, his eyes wide.   
"You're young!" Marron said dryly. "I'm over forty, Goten. You may be forty-five in real age, but you're still the dumb twenty-five-year-old I remember."  
"Hey!" Goten protested, as the others weakly laughed.   
"Marron, you know these four?" one of the other figures questioned, staring at the newcomers suspiciously. He had a scowl on his deeply lined face, looking to be in his late forties.   
"Of course I do, Kare!" Marron declared, hugging Bra and Pan. "These are the Four Last! Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta and Doctor Bulma! Pan, daughter of Son Gohan and Videl! Goten, son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi! Bra, daughter of Prince Vegeta and Doctor Bulma!" Both men stared in shock at the four, who grinned uncomfortably.   
"Hey, Marron, we came to see my dad. Where is he sleeping?" Goten said. Marron became serious.   
"I'll take you to him," she said. "Come with me."  
"Marron, you know The Sleepers?" Kare gasped. "And that's them?"  
"Hai, koi," Marron said absently, suddenly looking into her pockets. "And we need to get them ki concealers- Aha!" She pulled out four silver bracelets.  
"Put these on," she instructed, throwing each of them one. They all snapped the bracelets on their wrists.   
"Whoa," Pan exclaimed softly, as Goten whistled with admiration. Pan and the others couldn't sense any of their power levels.  
"Now no one can sense you, but we can track you," Marron said, grinning slightly.  
"Thanks," Bra said. "Rayne said my mom created them?"  
"Doctor Bulma's created numerous important objects, including the ki concealers," the man called Kare said, a note of pride in his awed voice.  
"Please, introduce us to your friends, Marron," Pan said, grinning at her best friend. To the group's surprise, Marron blushed.  
"This is Willis, a guerrilla fighter," she said, motioning towards the man who hadn't spoken. He smiled shyly, his dark green eyes not meeting theirs.  
"Hi," he said quietly. The shy young man looked around Goten's age.   
"And this-" Marron blushed even more as she moved to stand beside Kare, who wrapped his strong arms around her waist "-is my husband, Kare Raretoma."  
"Husband?" Goten yelped as Trunks's jaw dropped. Pan and Bra immediately began to squeal.  
"How kawaii!" Bra cried. "Marron's got a HUSBAND!"  
"Do you have any kids?" Pan asked, grinning at her now beet-red friend. "I'd love to meet them after we see Grandpa."  
"We have two," Marron admitted, and laughed as Bra giggled. "A daughter named Ikara and a son named Krill."   
Kare's hazel brown eyes twinkled wickedly as he added, "Ikara is just a beautiful as her mother."  
"And Krill is just as handsome as his father," Marron finished with a smirk. Kare laughed.   
"I'm ugly and you know it," he said, grinning into Marron's upturned face.  
"Are not," she murmured, her eyes soft. "We've both just aged." Kare grinned and gave her a quick kiss.  
"That's a lie and you know it," he said. "You're just as young as when I first met you." Marron laughed, then her face grew solemn.   
"Want to come with us to visit Son Goku?" she asked her husband. He grinned ruefully.   
"Sorry, koi," he said. "Gohan's expecting me to finish my mission up today. I'll be home late tonight. Tell the doctor I said hi." Without another word he released her and melted back into the shadows. Willis grinned bashfully at the group before following Kare. Marron turned back to them with a small grim smile.   
"Let's go," she said quietly.   
"Marron, about Rayne-" Puar began softly, and immediately the blonde half-human, half-android's blue eyes were upon the blue cat.   
"Where IS Rayne?" the daughter of Krillin and Juhachigou demanded, her eyes now deadly serious and her lips pressed in a thin white line.   
"We were heading here when someone called Dean Morris attacked us," Trunks said.  
"Rayne stayed behind to give us time to get away," Pan added. Marron swore so colorfully that Goten once again stared wide-eyed at her. She hadn't known that sort of language when they had last seen each other.  
"They'll have captured her by now," she said, her voice rising in rage. "Damn her! The stupid fool! She'll doom us all by playing that damned prophecy word for word! The baka!"  
"Marron!" Puar squeaked anxiously. "Calm down!" Marron clenched her fists, ignoring the floating cat.  
"If she dies we all die!" Marron roared, and suddenly spun and stalked off, yelling for them to follow her. The bewildered five looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.  
"I'm taking you to Doctor Bulma, and then I'm going to try and dig Rayne out of her cursed hole," Marron barked after Puar timidly asked where they were going. "Doctor Bulma will take you to see Son Goku." The group was silent as they followed the furious woman, once their closest friend, now a grown, aged, married woman they barely knew with an explosive temper.  
************************************************************************  
Rayne stared in wonder at Marron's father, long since believed dead.  
"I know your daughter," she said softly.   
Krillin beamed proudly. "How my little Mar-chan?"  
"She's married," Rayne said, and Krillin looked shocked, "to a wonderful man and devoted rebel. They have a ten-year-old daughter and a eight-year-old son who's named after you." A look of wonder crossed his face.  
"Grandchildren," he said softly. "Juhachigou and I have grandchildren."  
"Senshi Krillin-sama?" Rayne asked hesitantly. When the old monk looked at her, she took a deep breath. "Why haven't the androids killed you?" To her surprise, Krillin laughed.  
"They like to torture me, telling me only horrible news of my fellow comrades. The only bad news they don't tell me about is news about my friends and family. I don't know what's happened to my friends and family in fourteen years," he said, sounding both sad and relieved.   
"Well, Doctor Bulma is still working on her experiments," Rayne said slowly, carefully choosing words so that she wouldn't give anything away to any unwanted listeners. "Marron and her husband Kare are well-known guerrillas. Gohan's still kicking android-ass as the guerrilla general." Krillin laughed softly. "Puar hangs out with me, Marron, and Doctor Bulma." Krillin raised an eyebrow.   
"You?" he said. "How do you know some of the biggest rebels on Earth?" Rayne smiled, her eyes shadowed.   
"I am one of the last of the Sirec family line," she said evenly. Krillin stared at her, frowning absently, as if trying to remember something long ago.  
"Sirec? Isn't that the name Baba said during the prophecy?" he muttered, looking bewildered.   
"Yes," Rayne said. "There are only three Sirec left. Cloud, Storm, and myself."  
"But I remember Goku and Gohan talking about a couple called Icicle and Damson Sirec," Krillin commented, still frowning slightly.   
"Our parents," Rayne said shortly, her shadowed eyes narrowing. She didn't like talking about her past. Krillin noticed the dark tone in the girl's voice, and silenced his questions.  
"Hello, Weeper," a voice suddenly said from beyond the dungeon door. "I do hope you're comfortable."  
"I hope you're enjoying your burns, Morris," Rayne sneered, feeling rage quickly start to creep from her heart. She tried to hold back the anger, knowing that if she could buy some time, something would come up. Krillin laughed quietly.  
"You won't be laughing soon, monk," Morris threatened. "You and Sirec are to be killed tomorrow at dawn."  
"Lovely," Rayne sighed, trying to attempt cheerfulness. "Nice and proper. I suppose we'll get to be hanged? Then I might get to say Nathan Hale's speech. 'I did not take up this cause for which I am dying in an idle moment-"  
"Silence!" Morris roared. Rayne attempted to pout, but her swollen lips prevented it.  
"But I learned that entire speech by heart!" she whined, winking at Krillin, who grinned.  
"I'm sure you're dying to use it," Krillin added, and laughed at his pun. Rayne smiled.   
"You could say it's been dangling from my reach for a quite a while," she replied, and the two chuckled at their lame jokes.   
"You two will die screaming," Morris seethed, and stomped off while the two new friends laughed together. "I'll make sure of that."  
************************************************************************  
"Doctor," Marron said shortly as she opened a metal door.   
"Marron, how many times have I told you to call me by my first name?" reminded the person who sat with his or her back facing the door. From that sentence Pan knew instantly it was woman who sat there.  
"A million," Marron snapped. "Rayne's been a damned fool again."  
"Don't swear," the woman said calmly. "Your parents wouldn't approve." Marron gave a harsh laugh.  
"My parents are dead," she snapped. "And now Rayne's doomed us all."  
"What did she do this time?" the woman sighed. From the tone of her voice, Pan got the impression that Rayne had gotten into trouble many times before.  
"She's woken the Sleepers, then got herself captured," Marron said bitterly. "Why Kami chose such a baka to help save our world, I'll never understand." The woman's back straightened.  
"W-Waken the Sleepers?" she said, tremble in her voice. The woman slowly turned.   
"Ano........ Konnichiwa okaa-san......." The words had barely left Bra's lips before the woman let out a wondrous cry.  
"Bra! Trunks!" cried the woman who was Trunks and Bra's much aged mother, hugging them both fiercely. "Oh Kami! You're here! You're really here!"  
"Hi Mom," Trunks said, blushing slightly as Pan and Goten smirked. As the family and friends rejoiced in the reunion, a grim-faced Marron slipped out of the room and back to her mission.  
  
(AN: Any suggestions would be helpful. Anything at all! Arigatou! Ja ne! ~Annclaire)  



	5. Chapter Four: To Plan A Rescue

(AN: Hello..... *cringes* I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm going to make the next chapter REALLY REALLY long, okay? And I have the entire spring break to do it! *grins* Also, I've granted someone's wish in this. *smirks* You'll see whose. Well, enjoy! Ja ne!)  
  
Chapter Four: To Plan A Rescue  
  
Rayne and Krillin sat side by side, grim and silent. They had been talking about the past, but then Rayne had accidentally mentioned Goku's name. That had reminded them both of dark memories, and now they sat brooding. Rayne's wounds ached painfully, but she didn't notice, too busy recalling memories.  
"What does Krill look like?" Krillin's abrupt words startled Rayne from her thoughts, and she stared at him for a moment before answering.  
"Krill is always getting into trouble with his jokes, but is very sweet. Although he's very short, he's extremely fast. Everyone likes him, because he's a sweetheart with large, innocent blue eyes and golden curls. Although he can't sing a note, he's very good with the piano I salvaged." Rayne's voice was soft, seeing Marron's little boy in her mind.  
"And," Krillin's voice faltered for a moment, before he said his first grandchild's name, "Ikara?"  
"Ikara's a strong, friendly little girl with her mother's bright blue eyes and father's light brown hair. She's pretty short, and loves wearing anything pink. I teach her singing and history classes at a little school we created underground. She has a lovely voice, and is quick on picking up facts for history," Rayne said, a hint of pride in her voice.  
Krillin beamed, and said quietly, "They're both smart?"  
"Extremely," answered Rayne with a fond smile. Krillin began to smile also, picturing the grandchildren he had never seen.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
After Bulma had thoroughly embarrassed Trunks and Bra, she insisted on feeding them all milk and cookies.  
"It's not much, I know, but at least it isn't stale," Bulma said, when they began to protest. "Now eat! You four must be starving after not eating for so long."   
"Well," Goten began reluctantly, but was interrupted by his stomach growling.  
"Eat," Bulma ordered sharply. Slowly the four ate, gulping down their milk and tearing into their oatmeal cookies. Once they had begun eating, they found they couldn't stop. Their snack was interrupted by a timid knock at the door.  
"Come in," called Bulma, still watching her children devour the food. The door swung open and a blond head poked inside.  
"Auntie Bulma?" the little girl chirped. "Otou said to tell you that he finished his mission and that Oji Gohan is going with him and Okaa to rescue Ojousan Rayne." Bulma sighed.  
"Thank you, Ikara-chan," she said, giving the girl a small smile. "Would you like a cookie?" Hearing the girl's name, Goten stared and choked on the cookie he was munching. Over Goten's sputtering, Bulma calmly handed Ikara a cookie.  
"Arigatou," beamed Ikara, then with a cheerful "Ja ne!" she was gone.  
"That was Marron's daughter?" Bra squealed. "She's so adorable!"  
"Yes, she is," Bulma said with a fond smile gracing her lips.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Are you all right, Rayne?" Krillin questioned, noticing her wince through the dimming light.   
"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth, shuddering as her broken arm sent knives of pain shooting up her body. "Just wish I had some aspirin." Krillin frowned.   
"So do I," he said quietly, then added cheerfully, "But we won't need an aspirin in a couple of hours!" Rayne managed a weak grin.  
"Right," she agreed. Soon they wouldn't need anything at all.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Son Gohan." The voice was low and urgent. The shadowy figure who stood at the remains of the battle didn't speak, only turned his dark-maned head towards the speaker. He raised an eyebrow.   
"I have news from Capsule Corp.," the figure said, stepping into view. Gohan sighed.  
"Marron, for the last time, call me Gohan," he said, unknowingly repeating Bulma's words. "I'm a rebel, same as you. There's no need for formalities." Marron shook her head stubbornly.   
"I have grave news, Son Gohan," she said. Instantly Gohan was completely listening, his dark, blazing eyes locked onto hers.   
"What's Rayne done now, Marron?" he asked, knowing the look on her face all too well. Marron scowled.   
"She's waken the Sleepers and gotten herself captured by the androids," she said darkly. Without another look at her, Gohan screamed, "Kare!" The man immediately appeared from behind the tree where he had been waiting. "Get all of your men together! NOW! We have to rescue that foolish girl!" Kare raised an eyebrow at his anxiety, but didn't comment.   
"Yes sir," he said, saluting the general sharply, then marched off to gather his squad. Gohan turned back towards Marron.  
"What about the Sleepers?" he questioned, a strange look crossing over his war-weathered face. A look Marron hadn't seen on his face in years.  
"They are fine, Son Gohan. A bit confused, but fine," she said quietly. "Doctor Bulma is taking care of them at the moment." A small smile crossed the rebel general's lips.   
"Yes, I'm sure Bulma is," he said softly, then sighed. "Let's go plan to somehow save Rayne, Marron."  
"Yes sir," she said, saluting him, and the two of them walked off to where Kare's squad waited.   
  
(AN: Well, Jevana, you got your wish. *grins* I wonder whose wishes I'll grant next? *shrugs* Well, I better get started on the next chapter! Any suggestions are needed. I may grant yours like I granted Jevana's! Ja ne! ~AC)  



	6. Chapter Five: While The Dawn Grows Close...

(AN: I love the name of this chapter! Isn't it pretty? *claps hands* Fun fun fun! Well, this is a really long chapter (for me). And it took a long time for me to get these names, so like them! Oh, and sorry if Gohan is slightly OOC. I mean, it's been twenty years since he's seen his brother and daughter, his dad's in a coma that he blames himself for, and his world has been in the chaos of war for so many years. I would think he's changed from the normal Gohan we all know. Oh, I'm so proud that I was this fast with my story. I wrote these three pages in one hour! So I decided to add this chapter the same day! Be proud of me! Well, enjoy! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Five: While The Dawn Grows Closer Yet  
  
Gohan paced before Kare's squad in the star-lit hideout. The group was made up of some of the best rebels in the world. Raretoma. Willis. Troyon. Behan. Feuchtwanger. Spyri. Trotsky. Feynman. Hinshelwood. Giraud. Indy. Liberace. Capra. They would be the only ones able to save Rayne. Marron stood beside her husband, scowling at the ground.  
"We've got a bit of a problem on our hands," he informed the group, still pacing. They all watched him silently. He continued, glaring over their heads. "It seems Rayne has gotten herself captured. We have no idea what's happened to her, but our spies inform us that two people are to be hung today at dawn. I suspect one of those to die will be Rayne. This is why we must move fast." He paused as Spyri raised his hand. "Yes, Spyri?" The blond-haired man cleared his throat and spoke.  
"General, do we have any idea where Ms. Sirec is being held?" Gohan nodded grimly.   
"She is being held at Jinzohen Prison," he said shortly, and the entire squadron shuddered visibly.   
"Damn," Marron swore under her breath. "Any chance of getting to her without being detected?"   
"About one to a hundred chance of being caught," Gohan stated flatly. He smiled suddenly. "But that's why I called you all. I have a plan." Everyone in the group leaned forward eagerly. Gohan took a deep breath and prayed to Kami that what he was doing was right.   
"Now, here's what we have to do......."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bulma carefully sipped her coffee, eyeing the newcomers over the rim of the mug.   
"Doctor Bulma, we were sent by General Gohan to give you this message," one of the men said, handing her a small folded piece of paper. Without another word, the man and his companion disappeared back out the door. Aware of Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan's eyes on her, she calmly set down her coffee and read the paper.   
B-  
This is GG. We'll have put Plan SR into action by the time you read this. All of K's squad are joining me, plus M. M refused to leave K, the annoying brat. We'll probably be back by 0500 or so. Give P a kiss for me, and a hug for G. Tell T and P that I'm glad they're back. Well, we're on the move. So long, B. Ja ne.  
-GG  
Bulma sighed, shaking her head. They'd better be back by seven, or they'd hear from her when they arrived home!   
"What does it say, Okaa?" Bra questioned, eyeing the note curiously. Bulma handed the paper to her daughter, and waited until all four had read it.   
"Is this in some sort of code?" Trunks questioned, frowning slightly. Bulma nodded.  
"B stands for Bulma. GG stands for Gohan-" At this, Goten and Pan straightened, and Pan clutched the note to her chest. "-Plan SR stands for Plan Save Rayne. K stands for Kare, Marron's husband-"  
"We met him," said Goten, and Bulma nodded.   
"M stands for Marron. P, G, T, and B, stands for Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra," Bulma finished.   
"Why was it in code?" Bra asked, cocking her head to the side. Bulma frowned.  
"In case it was intercepted," she said, a slight edge in her voice. "Sometimes there are traitors, like Morris, who steal our messages." Bra blinked, slightly alarmed by her mother's tone of voice.   
"So Dad, Marron, and Rayne will be back by seven?" Pan questioned, attempting to change the subject. Bulma calmed slightly, and said grimly, "They'd better be."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Hey!" Rayne yelled into the darkness. "Can't some dying people get any water around here?" From outside the cell, someone laughed coldly.   
"It'd be wasted on you two, Weeper," sneered the by-now familiar voice. Rayne rolled her eyes as Krillin sighed.   
"Don't you know when to shut up, Morris?" Rayne called.   
"Oh, I do, but it's so much more fun to torture you," Morris replied, still chuckling nastily.   
"Lovely," Rayne said sarcastically. "You're an awful poet and you didn't even know it." Through the darkness, Rayne saw Krillin's face brighten.  
"That just gave me an idea for a poem!" declared the monk proudly. Clearing his throat he began.   
"There once was a girl who was called many names  
And waking the Sleepers was her claim to fame  
She was captured by Morris the Dumb  
And he declared that at dawn she and Krillin the monk would be hung  
Oh la de la de, to be hung, to be hung  
Such was the order given by Morris the Dumb  
La de da do da de, Krillin and Rayne would be hung  
If the way was found for Morris the Dumb   
Morris the Dumb, Morris the Dumb  
The only way to kill his enemies was to have them hung  
Morris the Fool, Morris the Fool  
He wasn't smart, he never graduated school  
Oh la de la de, to be hung, to be hung  
Such is the fate that will be given Morris the Dumb-"  
A loud yell of insane fury silenced the grinning monk.   
"You'll pay for that, monk," Morris swore, glaring into the cell. "You will indeed!" Turning, the traitor stormed off, cursing under his breath. There was a moment of silence, then-  
"That poem really sucked," Rayne commented. Krillin grinned.  
"So?" he commented. "I bet you couldn't do any better." Rayne mock-frowned at him.  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting the agony her body was in. Krillin simply smirked.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan watched the prison guards from his hidden spot behind a thick patch of clouds. There were twenty or so guards guarding one part of the prison. Gohan rolled his eyes. How dumb did the androids think he was? The place where the guards were had to be where they were keeping Rayne. He quickly flew back to tell what he had seen to the squadron. Time to put Plan Save Rayne into action.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"I dare you to make up a poem on the word of my choice," Krillin said, still smirking.   
"Go ahead," challenged Rayne, her dark eyes flashing. An evil glint formed in Krillin's obsidian eyes.   
"Purple," he said clearly. Rayne stared at him for a moment, then closed her eyes in concentration.   
"Purple is the color of Trunks's hair  
Purple is the color royalty does wear  
Purple is the color of the violet flower  
Purple is the color...... of many a wildflower-"  
Krillin's laughter silenced her, and she gazed questioningly at him as she opened her eyes.  
"You can't rhyme flower with flower!" he said. Rayne raised an eyebrow.  
"Well you're the one who rhymed dumb with hung about twenty times, Mr. Poet," she said, smiling. Krillin shrugged.   
"Oh well," he said, grinning. "We tried."   
"Well, I liked the first two lines of my poem," Rayne commented.   
"And I liked my entire poem, even if it was dumb," added the monk. Rayne groaned.  
"Stop saying dumb!" she ordered. "You've said that word practically ten times!" Krillin looked hurt.   
"I've only said dumb seven times," he protested, and Rayne groaned again.   
"Eight," added Krillin in an afterthought.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bulma drank the last of her coffee and stood up, looking very composed.   
"Goten, Pan," she said quietly. Both looked up from their milk and cookies. "Would you like to go see Goku?" Trunks and Bra looked up as the question seemed to echo through the room. Goten stared at Bulma blankly, his eyes as round as saucers.   
"He lays nearby?" Pan asked weakly, the cookie she was holding dissolving to crumbs in her clenched fist. Bulma nodded. Goten swallowed hard, looking ashen. A determined look formed on Pan's face. Only Bulma knew just then how much the one-fourth Saiya-jinn looked like her father and grandfather at that moment.   
"Let's go," she said quietly. "I want to see my grandfather."  
"Y-yes," added Goten, finding his voice. "Let's go see Otou." Bulma nodded and stood, briskly walking from the room without looking back. Bra and Goten followed her, Bra asking Goten worriedly if he was all right. Pan stared blankly into space for a long moment, remembering the last time she had seen her grandfather. They had just learned of the new androids. She remembered the look of noble outrage and determination on his Saiya-jinn face.   
"Pan-chan," Trunks said, jerking her from her thoughts. She gazed at him uncomprehendingly until she remembered where she was.  
"Yes Trunks?" she said, realizing just as she spoke the words that Trunks hadn't called her Pan-kun as he usually did, but Pan-chan. Did he not consider her a child anymore? The thought made Pan suddenly flush slightly. She stared up into Trunks's face, and saw his concern for her.  
"Are you okay, Pan-chan?" he asked in a low voice. Pan managed a smile for him.   
"I'll be okay, Trunks," she assured him, briefly wondering why he wasn't more worried about Goten. Goten was his best friend, after all. She was just Goten's kid niece.   
"We'd better catch up with the others," Trunks said in the same low voice, his bright blue eyes still filled with empathy. For some unknown reason, the look in his eyes made Pan's heart skip a beat for a brief second.   
"Y-yes," she said, realizing he was waiting for her reply. "We should." Trunks nodded and turned, heading out into the hallway. Pan lingered for a moment, watching the lavender-haired young man as he walked away from her.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan crouched in his hiding place, staring at the prison intently.   
"Sir?" a low voice whispered. Gohan turned his head slightly to acknowledge a camaflouged Kare kneeling beside him. "We're ready." Marron's husband quickly saluted the general, trying to hide his nervousness. Gohan nodded.  
"In five minutes, tell Willis and his group to begin the plan," the half Saiya-jinn ordered. Kare nodded in acknoledgement and was gone. Gohan returned to his first position, gazing at the prison gates. Let the games begin.  
  
(AN: Okay, I know the poems are dumb (no pun intended) but Krillin and Rayne aren't exactly the poets of the century, are they? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next one up soon! Ja ne! ~AC)  



	7. Chapter Six: Fall And Rise, Fall And Ris...

(AN: *has tears in her eyes from all the nice reviews* Wow, someone liked my poems! *bows* Thanks every so much, Jacks. You made my day! Well, this chapter's pretty long, and warning to all peace-loving people- *pauses* Wait, if you were peace-loving you wouldn't watch DBZ. *grins cheerfully* Nevermind! Lots of fighting in this chapter! Ja ne! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Six: Fall and Rise, Fall and Rise, Fall  
  
Krillin and Rayne sat in silence, each thinking of different memories, but both remembering happy times in their lives.   
"If you could go back to any time in your life, when would that be?" Rayne asked, breaking the quiet. Krillin thought for a moment.   
"Probably Marron's eighteenth birthday," he said quietly. "It was such a perfect day. Juhachigou and Marron were so excited about Marron turning eighteen. They had planned the party for weeks, wanting everything to be wonderful on her special day. On the day of the party, everyone was there. Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Yamucha, Puar, Tien, Chaozu, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, even Piccolo and Vegeta came. Although I think Gohan and Bulma dragged those two to the party. Marron was dressed in the gown Juhachigou and I had picked out, a long blue gown that brought out her eyes and made her even more angelic than usual. She looked beautiful, so flushed with pride and happiness. Her boyfriend at the time, Ryo Something, was in awe of her, never letting his gaze leave her for one second. Everyone was filled with happiness, and no one ever mentioned war or fighting or anything unhappy. Even Vegeta had a good time. It was a perfect day." Krillin sighed as he finished, his sigh filled with long forgotten bliss, but familiar yearning. "Juhachigou and I were so proud of our little Mar-chan." Rayne was silent, letting Krillin get lost in happy memories. He deserved to be glad.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan watched as Willis, Trotsky, Capra, and Indy marched towards the prison gates. He bit his lower lip. If the guards didn't listen to Willis and his group and simply shoot them down, the plan was shot, plus some of his best fighters would be down. He watched anxiously. This was the first deciding decision in Plan Save Rayne.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Trunks followed closely behind his sister through the dusty corridors, but he was actually off in his own little world. Why had he stayed behind to check on Pan? Shouldn't he have gone to check on Goten instead? He was his best friend, after all. His eyes narrowed as he realized something. BRA had gone after GOTEN. When had his little sister ever known Goten had existed? Trunks chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. Something was brewing here, but he didn't know quite what it was.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Where would you go?" Krillin asked suddenly, his dark eyes upon the girl. Rayne sighed, and was quiet for a long moment. Then she quietly said the memory long locked within her aloud.  
"I would go back to the day before everything was destroyed. I was born into the war, you see, so there was always talk of war, but that day was unusually peaceful. My father and older brothers, Thunder and Bolt, were helping getting everything set for the lunch the next day. The Great Son Gohan was coming to visit the next day, you see. My sisters, Fall and Snow, were helping my mother bake a feast with the few supplies we had. I was taking care of my little brother and sister, Storm and Cloud, so they wouldn't get into trouble. The androids were mostly attacking the other continents that week, so my parents allowed Storm, Cloud, and myself to go outside into the forest. It was beautiful. Once Snow and Fall were done with helping Mother, they joined us in the forest. We played there, more relaxed and happy than we had ever been before. When it was late afternoon, Mother, Father, Bolt, and Thunder joined us in our games. I don't ever recall Mother laughing to gaily and Father smiling so care-free before then." Her voice was low and soft as she drowned in her memories of ancient happiness. "We were so glad that day." Krillin knew from her quiet tone that something had changed that soon afterwards, but he didn't press the subject, letting her continue when she wished. Rayne took a deep, shuddering breath. She had a weak, twisted smile on her face as she continued, her words so faint that Krillin had to hold his breath to hear them. "How short that happiness lasted."   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bra eyed Goten as they walked through the silent hallways. His face was sketched with strain, and his dark eyes glittered with an unknown emotion as he stared straight forward. Concerned, Bra gently touched his shoulder. He turned his head to stare down at her, and managed a slight smile in her direction.  
"Yes, Bra?" he asked quietly. Bra gazed up into his obsidian-colored eyes for a few seconds, trying to figure out was emotion was glistening within their depths.   
"Are you all right, Goten?" she asked him, silently wondering why she was so concerned for her brother's best friend. The words didn't seem to sink in for a few moments, then Goten blinked.   
"Oh," he said after a moment. "Y-yes, I'm all right." The slight hesistation answered Bra's question, and she snorted.   
"Well, that's a load of kuso," she said, apparently catching Goku's second son by surprise. He gaped at her before replying.  
"Excuse me?"   
"You heard me." Bra kept walking, but crossed her arms and stared at his slightly bewildered face. "I said that's a load of kuso. You aren't all right. You're about to see your father, who is in a coma, and your brother is off trying to save the world. How could you be all right?" Her voice roise slightly at the last sentence as she glared accusingly at him. Goten blinked, and slowly the look of strain on his face was replaced by annoyance.   
"Look," he began harshly, "I don't need your concern. I'm perfectly all right, and even if I wasn't, you can't do a thing about it, can you?" They glared at each other.   
"Everyone needs someone's concern!" she spat, her blue eyes blazing. In that second, she looked exactly like Bulma when she screeched at Vegeta. "Especially you, Son Goten!" Goten stopped walking, and scowled at her.   
"Like I said," he said slowly, "I don't need your concern. And I most certainly don't want it." He finished that sentence with a tone of finalty, and quickened his step to reach Bulma's side. Bra's eyes followed the half Saiya-jinn angrily as she yelled at his back, "Well, maybe I don't want to be concerned about you, baka!" To her amazement and disgust, tears rose unbidden to her eyes. She angirly kept them from falling, glaring at the back of Gohan's brother. She didn't know why she had even spoken to him in the first place. He was just a stubborn jerk who wouldn't admit when he wasn't all right!  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Pan and Trunks both winced as Bra's furious yell echoed down the corridors.   
"Lovely," Trunks muttered under his breath so only Pan could hear him. "Now we have endure their fights the entire way there." Pan rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but agree with him.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"What do you want, rebels?" the leader of the guards yelled down. Willis's reply came back harsh and commanding.   
"We demand that you return the one called Rayne Sirec to our possession! She has done nothing to be killed for!" The guards laughed mockingly. By now, all twenty of the guards Gohan had seen were lined up on the gate, staring down at the rebels assembled there.   
"Any rebel, man, woman, or child, deserve to die, boy!" one jeered, shaking his fist at the four rebels who stood at the gates. Willis stood his ground, and Gohan saw the young man's eyes turned a stone-cold emerald.   
"No child deserves to die, monster," he replied, his voice cold and unyielding. "Especially not a foolish one." From his hiding place, Gohan couldn't help but agree. Rayne didn't have a lot of common sense. She had proven herself to be silly when she had gotten herself captured.   
"Be silent, traitor, before you annoy me and I have to blast you," the leader of the guards ordered furiously. Willis laughed mockingly, and Gohan nervously checked his watch. The others should be activating the next part of the plan any second now.  
"Traitor? You dare call me a traitor?" Willis yelled back, and Gohan could hear the utter fury and hatred in the young man's words. Gohan's eyes narrowed in concern. Willis was provoking the guards. Who would have guessed that the quiet, shy young man held such rage and hatred towards the androids and their army? He listened as Willis continued his tirade.  
"Me, a traitor? When you have sold your lives, your bodies, your comrades, your very humanity, to serve monsters who would like nothing more than to destroy every last human on this planet? You truly are a fool!" The leader swore loudly and raised his gun.  
"I'm warning you, rebel," he said coldly, his gun aimed at Willis's forehead. To Gohan's extreme shock, Terrence Anthony Willis smiled a truly delighted smile, his emerald green eyes filled with mirth. His dark auburn hair lifted in the night's breeze as he slowly began to chuckle. The guards watched without expression as the young man roared with laughter. When he was done, he looked up directly at the leader, who still had his gun aimed at him.   
"Go to hell, all you worshipers of Judas," he called mockingly. As Gohan watched, horror-struck, the leader's eyes narrowed in burning fury. Just as the guards opened fire, explosions rocked the prison walls. Even as Gohan cried out in horror and Willis fell onto the starlight grass, the smile forever frozen on his young face, Plan Save Rayne had completed its first stage.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne and Krillin were jerked awake from their light dozing as explosions shook the walls around them.   
"What the hell?" Rayne yelled to Krillin as the walls trembled violently. The monk only shrugged helplessly, looking as bewildered as she felt. Suddenly a thought came to Rayne, and she laughed as the explosions send loud noises through the night.   
"What's so funny?" screamed Krillin over the explosions.   
"It's General Gohan!" she yelled. "He's come to rescue us!" A hopeful smile formed on Krillin's lined face, but he asked loudly, "How do you know?" Rayne smiled, a sure, triuamphant grin.   
"Who else could catch the guards at Jinzohen Prison by surprise?" she cried, and a happy smile formed on Krillin's face. They were going to be rescued.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan blasted them all. Every single one of the guards he blasted through the chest until only the leader was left. Gohan descended on the terrified man. Grabbing him by the throat, the enraged general pulled the man so close that their noses were nearly touching.   
"You'll pay for gunning down my best squadron," he growled.   
"Mercy-" the lead guard choked out, then a strangled cry escaped his lips and his face froze in a grimace of fear as Gohan effortlessly snapped his human neck. Tossing the body to the earth, he turned to stare down at where four of his best fighters had stood. Floating down to land gently, he knelt beside their bodies.   
"Terrence Anthony Willis," he whispered, gently closing the boy's eyes. He moved on to Indy's bloody remains. "Claude Paul Indy." On to Capra. "Vincent Thomas Capra." His hand hovered over Trotsky. To his shock, the woman groaned and stirred, coughing up blood.   
"You're alive!" he cried, forgetting in an instant that he was the general of all the rebels of the world and tenderly cupping her jaw in his hand. She managed a bloody smile, staring at her commander and friend.   
"Of course, sir," she choked out, grimacing at the pain. "You gave me orders to stay alive, and I never disobey an order." Gohan gave her a weak smile, then surveyed her wounds.   
"Are you all right?" he questioned. There didn't seem to be any wounds that looked life-threatening. Trotsky laughed, then coughed painfully.   
"I'll be all right," she said, wincing as her words sent pain up and down her body. "They stuck a bullet in my side though." For one of the few times in Gohan's life, he didn't know what to do. If he left Trotsky alone, chances were that she'd been found and killed. But he had to continue with the plan, and that involved him entering the prison.   
"Son Gohan?" The quiet voice made him turn. He sighed with relief.   
"Marron." His tone was firm. "Take Trotsky and get her to the meeting place." He hesitated as Marron nodded and knelt to help the injured woman to her feet. "If she dies from anything other than that side wound, it'll be on your head, just as Willis, Capra, and Indy's are on Rayne's." Kare's wife's eyes flicked with surprise for a moment, then she nodded grimly.   
"Yes, sir," she said. Gohan turned back to Trotsky.   
"Soldier, you are not to die on Marron, do you understand?" A small smile hovering on her lips, Trotsky nodded, saluting him weakly.  
"Yes sir," she said. Without another word, Gohan powered up and flew as fast as he could over the prison walls. Time to put stage two into action.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Krillin and Rayne were in the middle of cheering their brains out when suddenly the door to their cell was snapped off by its hinges. Blinking, Rayne stared at the figure, his face hidden in the shadows.   
"Gohan?" she asked hopefully.   
"Not quite," the cold voice sneered. "You two are not going to get away that easily. Actually, you're not going to get away at all." Recognizing the voice, Rayne raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  
"And why not?" she questioned coolly. The figure laughed, stepping into the dim lightbulb overhead's light.   
"Because I'm going to kill you both first," said Morris, the pale light illuminating the very satisfised smirk on his face.   
  
(AN: There! The kiddies are off to see Goku, like Jevana asked! I seem to enjoy granting Jevana's wishes, don't I? *looks suddenly sad* Poor Willis. I liked him. Well, the ending of this chapter causes many questions, don't you think? Will Morris actually kill Rayne and Krillin? Will the kiddies see Goku? And will Goten and Bra ever stop fighting? Ja ne! ~AC)  



	8. Chapter Seven: The Price You Pay For The...

(AN: *smiles although she looks tired* Sorry about incorrect grammar and spelling in chapter six. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep these past few days. I'll try harder on this chapter to keep it gramatically correct. Warning, this chapter has tons and tons of cursing in it (mostly by Rayne). *brightens as she reads the reviews* Oh, Jacks, in Chapter One I explain that the androids murdered Videl, Chi-Chi and Juchachigou. I'll explain about Rayne being chosen in this chapter, (kinda, she basically just scares Krillin out of his wits), and more in later chapters about her and the Sleepers. Also a note to Jevana: Be happy. Be very happy. Gohan kicks @$$ in this chapter! Oh, and all of you asking if it's T/P and G/B? *looks nervous* Well, I'm not the world's best romance writer, so please don't get mad if they end up not getting together. *cringes* They might, they might not. This story has a mind of its own. *scowls* I wasn't going to kill Willis, gosh darnit, he HAD to be an idiot and piss off the guards. *looks mildly annoyed, but brightens as the thought gives her another idea to add into the story* Well, ja ne!)  
  
Chapter Seven: The Price You Pay For The Things You Do  
  
Goten mentally smacked himself as he followed Bulma towards the room where his father lay. Why had he blown up at Bra like that? He frowned glumly. He knew why. Because he was a ticking timebomb with all his controlled emotions and Bra had set him off. He wanted to apologize to Trunks's sister, but knew he would probably only make things worse. Sighing to himself, he stuck his hands into his jean pockets. He was really having a crappy day.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Damn, and the day was actually looking better," Krillin groaned as he was dragged along by three guards. Rayne was ahead of him, being dragged by her good arm by Morris, who was cursing darkly under his breath.   
"I know," Rayne said glumly, then abruptly brightened. "But at least now I'll get to say Nathan Hale's speech!" Krillin grinned weakly.   
"I'm afraid I don't know who Nathan Hale is," he admitted, ignoring the glares from the guards. Rayne's eyes widened in outrage.   
"You don't?" she said, staring at him in shock. "He's one of the bravest Americans that ever lived! During the Revolutionary War, he was a spy for the Americans and pretended to be a salesman or something in a British camp. Then they caught him and sentenced him to be hung. Just before he was executed, he made a speech that a British officer copied down. The copy was found later by the Americans. His speech was really honorable-" Her words were cut off by a savage growl from Morris.  
"Shut up, rebel!" he snarled, glaring furiously at him. Rayne rolled her eyes.   
"Take a chill pill, Morris," she replied calmly. Krillin snorted.   
"Chill pill?" he repeated, chuckling. Out of the corner of his eyes, the monk saw one of the guards' lips twitch in a small smile.   
"It's an American saying," replied Rayne, grinning. "It basically means calm down, hold your horses-" Krillin stopped her with a groan.  
"No more American sayings!" he whined. "They're impossible to understand!" Rayne pouted, but went silent.   
"Finally someone shuts her up," grumbled Morris.   
"Shut up Morris," Rayne said, smirking at his enraged look. "What? I didn't do anything! I'm not going to say another word! Do you hear me? I'm going to be as quiet as a lamb!"  
"Bull," Krillin muttered under his breath, but no one heard him.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bra slowed her step so that Pan and Trunks had to pass her. They did so with worried looks in her direction, but didn't comment because of the look on her face. As the other four continued on, Bra walked slowly along, her thoughts dark and furious. She couldn't believe the nerve of Son Goten. That-that jerk! She clenched her fists in exasperation. He was just a hard-headed baka, even worse than his father! And he was being selfish, thinking only of himself. Trunks, Pan, and Bra herself were grieving too. Bra and her brother had lost their father, and Pan had lost her mother and grandmother, and practically lost her grandfather. She bowed her head in anger. If he didn't apologize soon, she would make him apologize. Or he would face the consequences.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan circled the prison, feeling frustration mount. Where was everyone? A sudden movement caught his eye. Staring carefully, the general could tell it was Spyri and Behan, fighting eight guards. Gohan smirked. Now the actual fun began. Powering up to SSJ, he was upon the eight guards before friend or foe could react.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Though Rayne knew she was deep inside the prison's building, she thought she could hear the sounds of screams and guns going off. She raised an eyebrow at Krillin.  
"Which side do you think is winning?" she questioned the monk, a knowing smirk on her face. He grinned back.   
"The most deserving side, of course," Krillin said chuckling.   
"Silence!" Morris barked. "It will be the happiest moment of my life when you two hang from the gallows!" Krillin and Rayne stared at each other, then simultaneously began to speak in sing-song voices.   
"There once was a girl who was called many names  
And waking the Sleepers was her claim to fame  
She was captured by Morris the Dumb  
And he declared that at dawn she and Krillin the monk would be hung  
Oh la de la de, to be hung, to be hung  
Such was the order given by Morris the Dumb  
La de da do da de, Krillin and Rayne would be hung  
If the way was found for Morris the Dumb   
Morris the Dumb, Morris the Dumb  
The only way to kill his enemies was to have them hung-"   
Morris screamed in rage and twisted Rayne's arm savagely, cutting her words off.   
"Little bitch," he seethed, then glared at one of the guards who was muffling his laughter. Krillin saw it was the same guard who had been smiling before. "Is something funny, soldier?" The guard looked startled.   
"No sir, I was just thinking how bad of poets these two are," he said, his face smoothing into a blank look.   
"Hey!" Krillin protested. "I'm not a bad poet!" Rayne rolled her eyes.  
"Face it, monk," she said, smirking, "you suck at poetry."   
"Stop saying that!" argued Krillin, looking slightly miffed. "You're worse than I am-"  
"Am not!" Rayne interrupted.  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!" The guards simply shook their heads and continued to drag the bickering duo to their doom.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Hey," Goten said suddenly, jerking Bulma from her own unpleasant thoughts even darker than her daughter's. His strained face was now filled with confusion. "Where's Puar?" Bulma blinked and looked around. The azure floating feline was nowhere to be seen.   
"She's probably gone to look for either Cloud, Storm, Ikara, or Krill," the blue-haired doctor commented, shrugging. Goten nodded, and resumed his unhappy pose as they continued to walk down the halls towards their grim destination.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan grinned at Spyri and Behan as he kicked the charred bodies of the guards out of the way, powering down from SSJ.   
"Ready to go into the final stage, soldiers?" he questioned, a slightly cheerful tone to his voice. Soon this would be over, and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else being killed. Both saluted him sharply.   
"There's been a change of plans," Gohan said, somber once more. "Trotsky, Willis, Indy, and Capra won't being joining us in the final attack." The two grinning soldiers abruptly stopped smiling.   
"Injured, sir?" Spyri asked, his bright blue eyes clouded with worry. Gohan stared directly into the Swiss's eyes before replying.   
"Trotsky is being cared for by Marron." The sentence was filled with hidden meanings, and Spyri quickly caught on.  
"Oh shit," he muttered as realization struck Behan and she clenched her fists in sorrow. "Let's go kill those bloody bastards." Gohan nodded. They would do exactly that.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Pan bit her lip as they continued down the hallways. How far away was her grandfather's room? Now the fear and dark thoughts were beginning to creep into her mind, nagging at her and making her cringe. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw Trunks frown briefly at something, but he was off in his own thoughts too. Sticking her trembling hands into her jean pockets, she tried to push back the waves of fear that ran their fingers through her thoughts.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne and Krillin blinked in confusion at the scene that lay before them.   
"What the hell?" Rayne finally said out loud, blinking in surprise. "That's just....... stupid." Morris frowned with annoyance at her words.   
"It isn't stupid," he insisted. Rayne rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever," she mumbled, staring around the room. The white room was completely empty of anything but the tall gallows that towered in the middle of the room. "It looks freaking retarded. A white room with a single object in it? Couldn't you have been more original? Maybe painted the walls with scenes from an actual hanging, with people gathered all around and glaring at you? It'd be so much cooler looking." Krillin nodded in agreement.  
"Well, you won't be seeing anything in a moment or so, so it doesn't matter, does it?" growled Morris, pulling two black hoods from his pockets. Rayne once again rolled her eyes.  
"Big deal," she snorted. "Black hoods to cover our heads with. Real SCARY-" Her words were cut off as Morris jammed one of the hoods over her head. Ignoring her muffled profanity, Morris smiled in delight.   
"I've been wanting to do that for ages," he said, actually sounding happy.   
"Wonderful," replied the monk sarcastically. "Can we get on with it, please?" Morris smirked.   
"What, no last words?" he questioned, his tone equally dry. Now it was Krillin's turn to roll his eyes.   
"You didn't give her any last words," he commented, nodding towards the still cursing hooded girl. Morris looked thoughtful.   
"I suppose I should let her speak, though that means I'd have to shut her up again." A delighted smirk crossed the traitor's face. "What am I saying? Get to shut her up again?" He ripped off the hood, and her obscenities stopped in an instant.   
"You fu- Wait," she said, blinking in confusion. "Why'd you do that?"   
"Last words," Morris told her, his tone cheerful. Rayne stared at him oddly for a moment. Then a smug, knowing smile crossed her face, and Krillin stared at the girl suspiciously. Did she know something he didn't?   
"My last words? Hmm...... Let me think," Rayne said, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. Then a proud smile crossed her face. "I've got it! Go to hell, you bloody b-" Morris slapped her across the face before she could finish.   
"Any OTHER last words that do not include cursing?" Rayne thought for a moment.   
"How about one swear word in it?" Krillin was surprised at her cheerful tone of voice.   
"No."  
"Darn, you suck."  
"Weeper, this is your last chance-"  
"I've got it!" Rayne looked triumphant. Morris and Krillin both watched carefully as she opened her mouth to speak her last words.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan smiled with satisfaction at the tiny ki locator on his wrist. That thing was more useful than a watch. He looked up at Behan and Spyri, who stood at attention.   
"I've located Sirec. You can continue with the plan." Both saluted him sharply and hurried off to complete their mission. Gohan smirked as he powered up to SSJ2. Now to kill the asshole who had captured Rayne. Without further delay he flew at the cement floor, knowing of the underground room that Rayne was in. He crashed through the cement, heading towards Rayne and her captor.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Almost there," Bulma said, checking her watch. Nowhere near the time that Gohan and the others would be coming back. She had a bad feeling in her gut, the one she always got when they came home with casualties. It was the feeling she had felt that day twenty years before when nearly half the World's Saviors had been killed. But who was dead? She pushed the thought aside. It wasn't Gohan or Rayne, that she was sure. Gohan wouldn't let Rayne get killed, and no one but an android could kill Gohan. And all the androids had been accounted for, attacking places in different places far from Jinzohen Prison.   
"How much longer?" asked Goten, jerking her thoughts back to reality.   
"A few more minutes," she replied patiently, checking her watch again. "Just a few."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne beamed as her words echoed through the room.   
"You can't kill me, jerk. Just try it. I'm destined for a greater death than any hanging could give me. I am one of the Chosen, and you are too low of scum to kill a Chosen such as I."  
"What the hell?" Krillin and Morris demanded at the same time. Rayne smiled gleefully. She liked confusing the hell out of people. It was fun.   
"I am one of the Chosen," she repeated patiently. "It's all in the prophecy. I am She Who Cries, the Chosen who wakes the Dreamers from their decades-long sleep, and am destined to help the Last Prince and do my duty to protect the earth from assholes like the androids." She paused, frowning. "Oops, I swore." She shrugged. "Whatever." Krillin and Morris both looked blank.   
"You're insane," Morris finally declared, and forced the hood over her head again. Rayne scowled, all happiness gone, and began to curse again with every swear word she knew. She even used some made-up ones that sounded good.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
As the second hood was jammed over the monk's head, but he barely noticed, too busy wondering what the girl had been talking about. Chosen? She Who Cries? Last Prince? What the heck was she thinking? Rough hands forced Krillin to stumble forward blindly. He was guided towards an unknown destination, but his mind knew where his feet led him. To the gallows.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne was shoved onto a higher surface than before, and something circled her neck, biting her skin. She winced as the object- a rope, most likely- began to squeeze her blood veins. That hurt like hell. From outside the darkness the hood created she heard someone saying something in a muffled voice. Concentrating, she could understand the words.   
"-Just hurry and kill the bitch first, then the monk. Got it, soldiers?" Through her hood, Rayne rolled her eyes. Morris. Would the idiot ever learn? He couldn't kill her. She smirked beneath the hood. He'd soon learn that. And soon he'd pay. Because everyone had a price to pay for the things they did.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan crashed through the final floor of cement and hovered in the room of his destination. Four of the occupants of the room stared at him in shock, while the other hooded two stood at the gallows, blissfully unaware of him.   
"One of those people wouldn't happen to be Rayne Sirec, would it, fellows?" he asked calmly, assessing the situation. One of the soliders, the one he recognized as Dean Morris, was posed to push one of the hooded people to his or her death. Morris gulped.   
"Shit," he muttered weakly, and moved to push the person. Gohan's eyes narrowed at the man's action. Killing the person wouldn't do at all.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Then suddenly Rayne's amusement was cut short as someone shoved her hard in the back. She stumbled forward, gasping as the rope bit even more. Her feet staggered forward to meet- air. Rayne froze for a moment, long enough to mutter one last curse word before she fell. Then the rope was cutting off everything. Her breathing, her blood, her thoughts, her very living presence was being choked from her........  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan grabbed the twitching person by the shoulders and yanked the rope from his or her neck. The person lay limp in his hands, and for a moment Gohan wondered if the few seconds dangling from the gallows had killed the hooded person. He had forgotten how weak humans were. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bulma turned the corner, feeling something clutch at her heart. At the end of the hallway was the room where Son Goku, Last of the Saiya-jinn, lay. She paused for a moment.   
"His room is a couple doors down the left," she said, and felt slightly amused at how detached her voice sounded to her own ears. Like hell she was detached. This was Goku, after all.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Pan felt an unknown apprehension clutch at her, and she shuddered, taking an unconscious step away from the hallway.   
"Pan," someone said softly. Pan blinked, and turned to look at who was speaking. Concerned blue eyes stared back. Oh, yes. Trunks. She had forgotten about him. "It's going to be okay." She slightly calmed when he took her hand, soothed by the warmth radiating from his skin.   
"Is it really?" she questioned, her voice suddenly weak and full of fear. Trunks looked grave.  
"I hope so," he said grimly, then led Son Pan towards the room where her grandfather lay.   
  
(AN: *looks extremely proud* There, finished with the next chapter. And a horrible cliffhanger at that! *chuckles* Well, y'all, the story is now 28 pages long. And I've decided to do something. On my 100th review of this story, I'm going to cook up such a cliffhanger such as no one has ever imagined! *tries to look evil, but fails horribly* Well, gotta work on the next chapter so Jacks doesn't lose interest and to keep Jevana happy with her Gohan kicking butt. Adios! Chao! Adieu! (Look, I learned French!) Ja ne! ~AC)  



	9. Chapter Eight: A Moment Like This

(AN: I'm sure all of you wanted to kill me after the last chapter. *grins* Let's see if Rayne lives or dies, shall we? Oh, and Jacks, don't worry about it. I'll answer any question anyone asks me, except for ones that give away the plot. And Faye? Thanks for all the pretty reviews. Three in a row, what fun! Well, ja ne! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Eight: A Moment Like This  
  
Gohan stared down at the limp body in his hands. With a growl, he ripped the hood from the person's head as he powered down from SSJ2. Damn. Rayne was a mess, with bruises and blood all over her.  
"Rayne, wake up, you baka," he ordered, shaking her lightly. Rayne coughed up blood, and opened her eyes. She stared into Gohan's eyes for a long moment, looking slightly bemused.  
"That wasn't very fun," she mumbled, then her head rolled back as she lost consciousness once again. Gohan sighed and resettled her in his arms to hold like a baby. She really was an idiot. His arm holding Rayne's head up, he turned to glare at Morris.   
"That was a really stupid thing to do," he warned, beginning to smile, an evil glint in his dark eyes. Morris gulped, then smirked as the sound of a gun being cocked echoed in the room.   
"Good work, soldier," he commented to one of the guards behind Gohan. "Well, General, I'd advise you to stay still unless you wish to be shot." Gohan smirked and turned around to face the three guards. He grinned at the guard who had the gun aimed at him. The general eyed the guard, and began to grin at the private marks on his shirt.   
"A private, O'Dell?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I see you haven't moved up in the rankings very fast." The guard, to the other two's shock, began to grin sheepishly.   
"You can't get anywhere in this army," he said, shrugging. "I liked it better being a lieutenant in yours." One of the other guards stared at him, and then his face twisted into a scowl.  
"Traitor!" he yelled, and started to draw his gun. Richard O'Dell turned to him calmly.  
"I'm not a traitor," he commented cheerfully, and placed the gun against his throat. "Now stop fighting and I won't have to kill you. Got it?" The guard glared at him, but stayed silent. O'Dell smirked at his red face, oblivious to the other guard about to grab him around the neck. A small ki blast from Gohan stopped that, and O'Dell looked surprised, his hazel brown eyes wide in astonishment.   
"Oh," he said sheepishly, looking quickly to the body of the guard, then back to his captive as the man fidgeted. "I forgot about him." Gohan sighed.   
"Where would you be without me, Lieutenant?" he questioned, before setting the still unconscious girl down and turning to Morris. Morris had inched over to push the other hooded person off. But this time Gohan was ready.  
"Oh no you don't," Gohan growled, and yanked the rope from the person's neck before Morris could push him off. He helped the person down to safe ground, and glared up at the now-shaking Morris. "Okay, now you've just pissed me off." Morris gulped and bolted towards the exit. Gohan grinned and powered to SSJ2 again. This was going to be easy.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bulma started to open the door to Goku's room, and paused. She turned to look the four over. Goten was slightly ashen, and beads of sweat trickled down his troubled face. To her surprise, Trunks was speaking reassuringly to a terrified Pan, holding one of her hands in his. She raised an eyebrow. Was something happening that she didn't know of? Bra was still sulking behind the rest, angry about her argument with Goten. Bulma sighed. She'd have to talk to that one about how some people handle stress.   
"Are you all ready?" she questioned. Goten shuddered slightly, but nodded.   
"Like hell I'm ready," Bulma heard Pan mutter, followed by a double take by Trunks while she added, "but let's get this over with." Bulma turned, and slowly opened the door.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan held the half-dead body of Morris in his hand, staring at him with disgust.   
"What do you think? Should I kill him?" he asked O'Dell. O'Dell grinned viciously.   
"Most definitely." Gohan nodded in agreement, and formed a ki blast in his free hand. Morris's half closed eyes widened in shock as the white light shone on his terrified face.   
"D-Don't-" he began weakly, then the ki blast knocked all his breath from him. Gohan released his twitching body, and the traitor, half-supported by the gallows, slumped to ground.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
As Dean Morris took his last breaths, all he could see was the slowly stirring form behind the rebel general's back. He tried to glare at the form, but instead simply coughed up more blood as his vital oxygen escaped him rapidly. The form opened her dark eyes and stared weakly into his blue ones. With blood trickling from her own lips, Rayne Sirec smirked at him.  
"Well, Morris, guess I live longer than you after all," she croaked. As the dying man stared at her, he felt all of his rage mount until his dying coughs were merely another sound to his ears. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to put his hands around her bruised neck and squeeze and squeeze and never let go-  
A spasm of agony stopped his dark thoughts, and he groaned.  
'Damn you!' Morris wanted to scream at his hated enemy. He should have just broken her neck during the fight. Then, to his shock, Rayne slowly began to smile a sad smile.   
"Foolish Morris," she rasped. "Why couldn't you have stayed on our side?" With every word another agony, Morris choked the words out. They seemed to come from someone other than himself, and he felt darkness closing in even as he gagged out the words.   
"See you soon, She Who Cries. Stupid Chosen....." As the words left his lips, Dean Morris smiled as his most hated enemy looked shocked.  
'I showed you, Sirec. Just like the androids showed you when they killed your parents. Little fool, you're doomed. All of the Sirecs are doomed. Just like this world. Just like........ me.' As his final words mockingly rang out once in his mind, the darkness closed his eyes and everything was silent.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan stared impassively as Morris's eyelids reopened slightly, showing sightless orbs behind them. He left the traitor's lifeless body there, and turned to find that Rayne had fainted again. Cursing under his breath, he knelt and picked her limp body up from the floor.   
"What do you want me to do with this 'un?" questioned O'Dell, nodding at the captured guard. Gohan shrugged.   
"Whatever you want to do with him," he said. He exited the room the normal way, and was barely listening when O'Dell pulled the trigger.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Goten stepped into the room, and stared at the scene that lay before him. It was a hospital room, a familiar scene. But the man laying on the bed barely resembled his father when he had last seen him twenty years ago.   
Goku's Saiya-jinn face actually showed signs of wear, with faint creases marking his eyes and mouth. His face wasn't any different, except for the long scar that ran down the left side of his face from his forehead to his jawbone. They had managed to save the eye, Goten noticed with an odd lack of emotion. His neck and the skin he could see that wasn't covered by blankets was covered with silver scars, long since healed. His hair remained unchanged, since full Saiya-jinn's hair never changes. But his face was so thin that Goten could see every bone in his father's face. A small frown played on Goku's face as he dreamed, but otherwise he was still. An IV was attached to his left arm, and Goten heard the steady beeps of a machine as it keep track of Goku's heartbeat.   
Goten was so busy staring at his father that he hadn't realized he had stopped moving until someone bumped into him from behind. He stumbled forward slightly, and then turned, still dazed, towards the bumper. An slightly unfamiliar face peered back at him, looking worried.   
"Goten?" the person asked in concern. "Are you all right?" Who was it? Oh yes, Goten's mind remembered slowly, it was Trunks.   
"What?" he said, still concentrating on the fact that the face belonged to Trunks and not the words the lavender-haired man had spoken.   
"Are you okay?" Trunks repeated. Goten puzzled over this question. Why would he not be okay? Then he remembered. His father was in a coma, and Goten had come to visit him. That's why he wasn't okay.   
"Goten," Trunks yelled in his face, and he jumped, startled back into reality.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Trunks sighed silently in relief as his friend's glazed look disappeared, replaced by annoyance.   
"What?" he snapped, his dark eyes flashing.   
"You were kind of out of it," Trunks explained, and extended his free hand, the other still firmly clasping Pan's. Goten took it, and Trunks directed his best friend to a chair. Goten obeyed, and returned to staring at his father, but this time without that frightening, glazed look. That finished, Trunks turned back to Pan to find her looking ashen. Trunks frowned, and squeezed her hand.   
"Pan-chan, are you okay?" he questioned. Pan nodded faintly, her dark eyes locked onto her grandfather's comatose body. Trunks rolled his eyes. Sure, she was perfectly fine. As fine as a cat in a bag in a river.   
"I'm going to take her out into the hall," he mouthed to his mother, who nodded. Then he calmly led the still spellbound girl outside the room. He brushed past Bra, who was looking worriedly at Goten once more. Once in the hallway, he turned to face Pan. She was blinking, obviously surprised that her grandfather was gone from her view.   
"Pan," he said loudly, and her dark eyes snapped up to meet his blue ones.   
"What?" she asked, slightly bemused. He tightened his grip on her hand, at a loss for words. What should he say in a moment like this?   
"Pan," he repeated again, his mind frantically searching for anything to say. Then the words were off his tongue before he could stop himself. "Did you know that your eyes are the color of obsidian?" Pan stared at him, and he could tell his question had jerked her back to reality.   
"Nani?" she repeated, staring at him in disbelief. To his annoyance, Trunks found he was blushing slightly.   
"Obsidian is a black, hard volcanic glass that displays shiny, curved surfaces when fractured and is formed by rapid cooling of lava," he explained, remembering that exact definition from the dictionary. Pan raised an eyebrow.   
"No, I didn't," she said, sounding slightly amused. "If my eyes are obsidian, then your eyes must be......." She frowned, then brightened. "Sapphires." Trunks grinned at the name of the stone.   
"My stone is prettier than yours," he teased, trying to keep her mind off the fact that her grandfather lay in a coma in the other room. Pan rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever," she replied, smiling.   
"Why are you two talking about stones?" a voice curiously asked, and they both turned to see Bra peering at them curiously. A small smirk formed on his sister's face, and it was then Trunks remembered he was still holding Pan's hand. Evidently Pan realized that too, and she blushed, gently tugging her hand away from his. Trunks turned red and let his hand drop to his side.   
"No reason," he said to his sister, ignoring the feeling that his hand was giving him. His hand seemed to feel empty and cold without the one-fourth Saiya-jinn's in it. He shoved the thought away. He was just being nice to Pan because she was going through an even worse time than him.   
'And it helps that she's hot,' a tiny voice whispered in the back of his head, but he ignored it.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
O'Dell sneered at the lifeless body that lay crumpled at his feet, then realized General Gohan had left.   
"Shoot," General Gohan's top spy muttered, and started for the door. Then he spotted the other person General Gohan had rescued. He was inching blindly towards the opposite side of the room where the door was, still hooded and his hands tied behind his back.  
"Good grief," muttered O'Dell, and knelt to help the poor fellow.   
"Thanks," the short man said, once his head had been unhooded. "That hood was not fun at all." His dark eyes surveyed the room, taking in Morris's dead body and the open door. "Rayne went that way?" O'Dell nodded.   
"With General Gohan," he added, and was surprised at the way the man's eyes lit up.   
"Gohan," the short man breathed, beginning to grin. "I haven't seen him in years. He'd better be happy to see me." Puzzled, the spy watched as the strange man walked out of the room, limping slightly. Finally he shrugged. The strange man had nothing to do with him.   
"Whatever," he muttered under his breath, and walked out of the white room, leaving Morris's body all alone beneath the gallows.  
  
(AN: Okie dokie, all done with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! *claps hands* Wow, Jacks, you were my 70th reviewer! *bows in his direction* Bravo! Okay, now that I'm slightly hyper, any wishes you want me to fulfill? *meaningful glance in Jevana's direction* We get to see more of Goku in the next chapter, don't worry. And everybody may get to meet next chapter! Or the one after that. *frowns* All I know is that Gohan's really P.O.ed at Rayne right now. Well, gotta go! Ja ne! ~AC)  



	10. Chapter Nine: Wounds Are Healing Slowly,...

(AN: Um......... Question? Are my chapters too short? Cause if they are, I have another question. Do I stop people from being annoyed by the shortness by the quickness as which I put the chapters out? Thanks! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Nine: Wounds Are Healing Slowly, Yet Wounds Are Being Formed  
  
Gohan carried Rayne's limp body to where the others were waiting. All eleven looked up as he   
approached, even Trotsky, who lay stretched out on the ground.   
"Well, General, may I say that Miss Rayne looks like hell?" Spyri commented. Gohan   
smiled grimly.   
"Yes you may, and once I'm through talking to her, she'll wish she WAS in hell, mark my   
words," he said, ignoring the startled glances from the group. Marron smirked, but held her   
tongue.   
"At least let Marron tend to her wounds, General," Kare said, casting a stern glance in his   
wife's direction. "And that other fellow O'Dell brought." Gohan and Marron both frowned.   
"Other fellow?" Gohan repeated blankly, and turned to find himself face to face with a   
person he had never expected to see again. The general's jaw dropped.   
"Krillin?" he said incredulously, echoed by Marron's faint, "Otou?" before she fainted dead   
away into her husband's arms.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Krillin smiled.   
"Not exactly the welcome back I was hoping for, but I guess it'll have to do," he   
commented, staring down at his unconscious daughter. He looked up to meet the holder of his   
daughter's hazel brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow.   
"You must be the one Rayne told me about. But she didn't mention your name, I'm afraid,"   
he said, smiling at the man. The man smiled back, and shifted Marron to one arm, the other   
extending towards the monk.   
"My name, sir, is Kare Raretoma. I have the honor of being married to your daughter   
Marron, and being the father of your grandchildren, Ikara and Krill," the man said, smiling. Krillin   
smiled back, and shook the man's hand eagerly.   
"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Kare," he said with sincerety. "A true pleasure." Their   
eyes locked, and Krillin knew he was going to like being friends with this man.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bra raised an eyebrow at the blushing duo, but didn't comment.   
"I think Okaa wants to talk to you," she said. Still red, the two nodded and hurried past her   
into the room. Still smirking, Bra shook her head and followed them. This was indeed an   
interesting occurrence.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Krillin turned to Gohan, releasing Kare's hand.   
"Well, old friend, long time no see," the monk said. Then, to the shock of everyone there,   
Gohan began to cry. His face twisted, and salty tears began to run down his cheeks.   
"I thought you were dead," he whispered. "I thought I was the only one left." Krillin smiled   
gently, remembering the fist time he had ever seen Gohan cry. That had been over five decades   
ago at least.  
"Not anymore," he said, and Gohan grinned weakly as his tears subsided.   
"Now," Krillin said, smiling, "what do you say we go home and visit your daughter and   
brother? I'm sure they're anxious to see you."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne opened her eyes, and realized she was being carried. For a moment she was confused,   
and flailed out at the person, ignoring the agony in her arm.   
"Quit it, Rayne," a familiar voice muttered into her ear, and she relaxed.   
"Sorry, Gohan," she mumbled through swollen lips. Why was she experiencing deja vu?   
Then she remembered. Gohan had carried her like this on the day of the Sirec Massacre, and she   
had awoken in his arms, face battered in and in utter agony. She rested her head against his arm,   
and closed her eyes once more, willing the pain to subside. Once the pain had faded slightly, she   
opened her eyes to find Kare's squad all around her. Rayne searched for her one friend in the   
group. Willis. She didn't spot him.   
"Gohan," she whispered weakly. "Where's Willis?" Gohan didn't answer, but before she   
could ask again, a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and fell back into dreamland.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Krillin limped alongside Gohan, and studied his best friend's son carefully. In the twelve years   
Krillin had been captured, Gohan had changed. His face had many more worry lines in them, and   
he even thought he saw a strand of white in his glossy black hair. But now there was a bright light   
in his eyes once more, which had been gone when Gohan had first laid his eyes upon the monk.   
Then recognition had struck the general, the light had flared in his dark eyes. Krillin smiled.  
"I can't wait to see Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan," he informed his friend. Gohan   
smiled too.   
"Neither can I," he said softly, but now his eyes were far away and distant, reliving some   
on memory. Krillin let silence fill the space between them, seeing the small smile on Gohan's face.   
Let him relive happy memories. Everyone needed to once and awhile, and the monk had a feeling   
that Gohan hadn't recall good memories in a very long time.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"If you like, I can get some friends to make bedrooms out of the nearby rooms for you four   
to sleep in," Bulma said, smiling. Pan and Goten's eyes lit up.  
"Hai, please," said Goten, leaning in his eagerness.  
"That would be wonderful, thank you," Pan added. Bulma smiled, and rose from her seat.   
"Stay here, and I'll make the arrangements." Without any further words, the blue-haired   
doctor walked from the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bulma smiled at the friends who had offered to help her.   
"Pan's bedroom will be here," she informed them, pointing to the room on the right of   
Goku's hospital room.   
"And Trunks's bedroom will be right here," she said, pointing to the door directly across   
from Pan's, smirking slightly. Let them greet each other every morning.   
"Then Goten's bedroom will be right there," directed Bulma, pointing to the room on the   
left of Goku's hospital room. "And Bra's will be directly across from Goten's." The friends nodded,   
and set to work as Bulma turned and reentered the room where her son and daughter were.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
O'Dell watched the short monk and the tall general as they walked side by side. Squadron Leader   
Raretoma was still carrying his unconscious wife, while the general carried the girl's unconscious   
body. O'Dell raised an eyebrow. So the monk was Krillin, Marron's father. He had been thought to   
have been killed twelve years ago. O'Dell smiled. Too bad for the androids that they hadn't. Now   
one of the Earth's Special Forces was back. Things were definitely beginning to tip in their favor.   
Soon the androids would be gone, and everything would be peaceful once more. He allowed   
himself a cheerful smile. He really hoped he lived long enough to see that day.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Doctor?" a voice questioned from outside the door, knocking quietly. Bulma rose and   
opened it a crack, poking her head out to speak softly with the knocker. Then she quietly shut the   
door, and turned back to the four who sat watching her. Pan noticed with concern that Bulma   
looked slightly pale.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bulma looked gravely at the four who sat around Goku's bed.   
"I have news," she said grimly. "Gohan has Rayne, safe and sound." Everyone's faces lit   
up, then Pan asked cautiously, "That good news. Why are you so upset?" Bulma sighed.  
"There were a few casualties."  
"Not Kare or Marron!" Bra asked, horror creeping into her voice. Bulma shook her head.   
"No. Three men that you've never met and never will," she said, her voice suddenly very   
husky. "Claude Indy. Vincent Capra. And Terrence Willis." Everyone jerked at the familiar name.   
"Willis?" Pan repeated. "Does he have dark green eyes and aburn hair, and is very quiet?"   
Bulma looked startled.   
"You've met him?" she said, and everyone went white.   
"Y-yes," Trunks said hoarsely. "He was with Kare and Marron when we met them. He was   
very nice and polite to us." Bulma pressed both hands to her face for a moment, then looked up at   
them. She wore a look of deep regret.   
"Willis was Rayne's best friend," she informed them quietly.   
  
(AN: Well, now that I've left you with that startling revalation, I must go work on the story some   
more. Sorry about this chapter being short! Any suggestions for the story too would be greatly appreciated! ~AC)  



	11. Chapter Ten: What's Done Is Done

(AN: *cowers* I'm sorry about the delay, folks. It's my stupid school and all my stupid homework. And yes, this is an odd name for a chapter. But you'll see why I named it this. The chapter's mostly about Rayne finding out about Willis (from an unlikely source). I promise that the next chapter will have all the touching reunions. I PROMISE. And Vegeta's Bastard Son? Congratulations! You were the 50th person to review my story, but I was too dumb to count until my friend, Angel of Fire, made me. And also, to answer your question, Vegeta is currently MIA. And you guys wanted more description? Well, by golly, here's more description in this chapter! If you like the more description I put into this chapter, please tell me. If you didn't, please tell me, and I'll go back to writing like I usually did. And I worked hard on this chapter. It's much longer than most of my other chapters. And to Jacks: *bows and cowers* Yes, ma'am. You are a girl. Yes, yes, yes, Angel of Fire finally got it through my thick skull. YOU ARE A GIRL. *bows once more* I finally understand now. *looks cheerful* Mirai Rogue? *looks evil* You'll see....... Maybe, maybe not. *laughs* I LIKE annoying people. Well, ja ne. ~AC)  
  
Chapter Ten: What's Done Is Done  
  
Rayne was dreaming. That was the only thing she was aware of as she stared at her surroundings in wonder. She stood in the middle of an endless field of lush bright green grass that tickled the soles of her feet. Rayne peered around. There was nothing to be seen but the green grass that surrounded her.   
"Well, this is certainly interesting," she commented out loud.   
"It is, isn't it?" a voice replied from behind her. Rayne's face lit up. She KNEW that voice.   
"Terry!" she cried, spinning around to grin at the auburn-haired guerrilla. "What are you doing in my dream?" To her surprise, Terry's face looked solemn.   
"Well," he began reluctantly. "I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"   
"Good news!" replied Rayne brightly. "I hate bad news. Do I have to know the bad news?" Terry grinned ruefully.   
"Yes, you do," he said, then took a deep breath. "The good news is that you and Krillin are safe and everyone's heading towards the safe house." Rayne brightened.   
"That's great!" she said, grinning at her best friend. His emerald green eyes shadowed with an unknown emotion, Terry slowly grinned back.   
"Yes," he agreed, "it is." Rayne paused for a second, feeling slightly uneasy.   
"What's the bad news?" she questioned. Terry sighed.   
"There were casualties in getting you out of Jinzohen Prison," he said sadly as a lock of auburn hair fell in front of his troubled green eyes. "Three soldiers." Rayne's dark eyes widened in horror.  
"Oh no!" she said, all merriment gone. "Who?" Terry looked up to meet her eyes, and frowned.   
"Claude," he said heavily, and Rayne cursed.   
"I liked that fellow. He was nice to me," she said, her dark eyes flashing. "When I get a hold of Morris-"  
"-Morris is dead too," Terry said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "I saw him waiting to be judged." Rayne frowned quizzically, but ignored the odd sentence. Terry continued.   
"Vincent. Remember? The Italian with black hair and eyes? Tall, and had a scar running down his left cheek?" Rayne nodded slowly.   
"I remember him," she said sadly. "He seemed like a nice guy too. Who's the last casualty?" Terry hesitated, and her eyes went round.   
"Terry! Don't tell me it's Kare or Gohan!" she said, sounding distressed. As an afterthought, she added, "Or Marron!" Terry smiled to reassure her.   
"No, Kare, Marron, and Gohan are all right, and at the moment are chatting with Krillin," he assured her. Rayne calmed slightly, and asked quietly, her dark eyes locking with his, "Who else died, Terry?" Once more Terry hesitated, and began to smile a slightly sheepish smile.   
"Well," he said hesitantly, "the last person who died was....... me."  
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Nani?" exclaimed Pan, her eyes round with horror. "Her shin'yuu?" Bulma nodded gravely, and Bra let out a gasp of horror.   
"Terrence was gunned down while providing a distraction for the main force to enter the prison," the doctor said unhappily, brushing back her mane of silvering azure. "So was Vincent and Claude. Lira Trotsky was badly injured during the same fight, but she'll live. All four were standing at the main gate of the prison. They each knew that they probably wouldn't make it back alive. Terrence refused to let anyone other than himself go. I'm sure Gohan will have further information on the three's deaths."  
"How awful!" Bra said in dismay. "Rayne's going to think it's all her fault!"   
"What's all her fault?" a voice squeaked, and all five turned to face the cat who floated in the doorway. Bulma sighed sadly.   
"Puar," she said in a soft, low voice, "Terrence is dead." Puar stared at Bulma in shock.   
"T-Terry?" she squeaked, then fainted dead away as Trunks lunged to catch her falling form.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
O'Dell watched as the general abruptly stopped his marching, trying to pin the thrashing girl's arms to her side. Rayne Sirec seemed to be having a nightmare, the spy noticed, as the girl's face contorted and she began to yell, her words making everyone turn to stare in astonishment.   
"TERRY! YOU CAN'T BE! NO NO NO NO NO! TERRY, PLEASE! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! TTTTEEEERRRRYYYY!! TERRY, OH TERRY, OH TER-" Her words were suddenly cut off as Mrs. Raretoma, who had recently awakened, raced up and jammed a needle into the squirming girl's arm. Immediately Rayne went limp, her screams ending with a soft whimper as she relaxed back into the general's arms. The look on General Gohan's face was frightening to see.   
"How did she know that Willis is dead?" he demanded, his words directed at anyone who would answer.   
"Perhaps she was simply having a nightmare that has come true," the monk suggested, his face very pale. The general nodded, and bellowed, "March on." O'Dell began to walk again, but couldn't help but wonder about the answer the monk had given. Had it been a nightmare? The spy had no answer, and simply consented to figuring out the puzzle later.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne screamed the words as she stared in horror at her best friend, who stared back with tear-filled eyes.   
"Ray, please," he whispered hoarsely, using his nickname for her. "It'll be okay. Please stop screaming." Rayne stopped her cries with a choked sob.   
"B-but Terry, you CAN'T be dead," she whispered hoarsely. "This is just a dream, just a nightmare-"   
"It isn't," Terry interrupted, a slight edge in his voice, one that Rayne had never heard before. "I'm actually going to get in big trouble with the King of the Dead when I get up there. Dead souls are supposed to go instantly to the Gates when they die, and I came here to say good-bye instead." Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she reached out pleadingly to him. She managed a weak smile, one that she managed to summon up from the depths of her despairing soul, just for him.  
"Good-bye?" she whispered. "No, never good-bye, Terry. It's always see you later, remember?" Terry smiled; a broken smile as tears ran down his freckled face and neck to soak his shirt.   
"Yeah," he agreed hoarsely. "See you later." He turned to leave, but Rayne grabbed his hand. They both froze at each other's touch, real and alive.  
"What is it, Ray?" Terry asked as Rayne's hands dropped limply to her sides.   
"Well," she began hesitantly, "I was wondering one thing." The look in her eyes was one of inner turmoil. "Is it my fault you're dead?" Terry stared at her for a long moment, a look of quiet shock on his face. Then he came to his senses.   
"No!" he said, so insistent and almost savage that Rayne took a step backwards. "It's not your fault! And if anyone tells you otherwise, forget them!" Rayne held up her hands to ward off his anger, but he continued, just as fierce and furious as before. "It's not your fault I'm dead, just like it wasn't your fault that your parents died. I made the decision that I knew would end up in my death. Never you! If it's anyone's fault that I died, it's my fault!" He stopped speaking as he noticed that Rayne was silently crying.   
"Rayne......"  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bulma carefully excepted the limp blue form that Trunks held out to her. She slowly examined the unconscious cat for any injuries, and finally declared, "She just fainted from shock." Everyone visibly relaxed in the small white hospital room.   
"Should I call for some water?" Bra questioned, her voice low. Bulma nodded, half-smiling at her daughter, though her blue eyes remained grim. Bra stood, brushing the dirt and dust from her khaki shorts before disappearing into the hallway. Silence filled the room for a long, uneasy moment, until Pan could stand it no longer.   
"How long have- had Willis and Rayne been friends?" she asked. Bulma looked down at Puar's senseless body for a few seconds before replying.   
"Rayne and Terrence met on the night that her parents died. She woke up in this infirmary, and was uncontrollable until Terrence began to sing a lullaby. When she heard him singing, she quieted down and he sang her to sleep. From then on, they were best friends." Her eyes were distant as she remembered. "Terrence was twenty at the time, but he never complained about having a best friend who was both a girl and eight years younger than him." Her small smile was full of ironic pain. "There'll be no one to sing her to sleep tonight."   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne continued to sob, burying her face in her hands as her best friend hesitantly whispered her name once more. With faltering hands, Terry reached out to grasp her shuddering shoulders.  
"Please don't cry," he said softly, cautiously taking a step towards her as she kept weeping. "Please, Ray, stop crying." The tone in his voice was one of deep sorrow as he slowly held his grieving friend in his arms and gently began to rock her back and forth in the endless meadow of green. Then, softly at first, but steadily getting louder, he began to sing.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Gohan jumped slightly as Rayne abruptly jerked, the look on her unconscious face one of stunned astonishment. He was aware of everyone's eyes on him as he paused, staring down at the girl's now peaceful face. Shaking his head, he quickened his pace. Soon he would be with Pan and Goten. And that was all that mattered to him at the moment.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
"Don't cry, little one,   
Don't weep, what's done is done  
Wipe your eyes, that's a dear,  
Never weep, I am here  
Let your sobs trail into the night  
As I gently hold you tight  
Let me dry your tears, sweet child  
As Fate calls, and the Joker goes wild  
I know your heart is broken forever  
And I understand your love has been severed  
But if you let me I'll heal you  
Wipe your eyes, my words are true  
If you let me, I'll stand by your side forever more  
As we settle a long-forgotten score....."  
Terry's soft, tenor voice filled Rayne's ears as he paused. Rayne slowly brought her head up from his shoulder to stare at his hesitant and rueful smile. Then slowly, she began to sing the next verse, her husky, alto voice blending with Terry's as he joined in.  
"Don't cry, little one,  
Don't weep, what's done is done  
Nothing you can do or say  
Can erase this awful day  
So close your eyes and listen to me  
Let me stop your tears and set you free  
Look at me as I speak, my words won't be spurned  
Love can soothe what love has burned   
Open your eyes and slow your breath  
As your loves descend into death  
And if you let me I'll heal you  
Wipe your eyes, my words are true  
If you let me, I'll stand by your side forever more  
As we settle a long-forgotten score....."  
Taking a deep breath, they both launched into the final verse.  
"Don't cry, little one,  
Don't weep, what's done is done  
We can make it together  
Walk along through stormy weather  
Hand in hand, side by side  
Finding each other like the beach is found by the tide  
We can make it through life  
Together, through pain and through strife  
Lean on me, and I'll lean on you  
We'll both be all right when this journey is through  
And if we let each other, you'll heal me and I'll heal you  
Wipe your eyes as I wipe mine, our words are true  
If we let each other, we'll stand by each other's sides forever more  
As we settle a long-forgotten score....."  
Rayne's dark brown eyes found Terry's emerald ones as their song died away. He smiled gently down at her, and for a moment, Rayne felt as peace and smiled back.   
"Sleep tight, Rayne," he said, gently releasing her and taking a step backwards. Instantly, Rayne's inner peace was gone.   
"Do you have to go?" she asked, her voice plaintive. Terry smiled wistfully.   
"Wish I could stay, but the King is already annoyed at me enough," he said, jerking a thumb upward. Rayne managed a weak smile.   
"Then I guess this is see you later," she said softly.   
"Yeah," agreed Terry, sounding downcast. "See you later, Ray."  
"See you later, Terry," Rayne whispered, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Say hello to my family for me, will you?" Terry smiled as she pulled away.   
"Of course I will," he said, his eyes bright with an unknown emotion. Then Terrence Willis slowly began to fade away as Rayne watched. He lifted a hand to wave at her as he smiled, then was gone.   
"So long, Terry," called Rayne softly, although she knew he could no longer hear her. "See you later, my dear, dear friend." With a heavy sigh, she turned and waited to wake from this dream.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
They were getting closer to Capsule Corporation. Krillin felt a strange excitement clutch at his chest as he watched Marron and Kare walk hand-in-hand towards their destination. Capsule Corporation had been his home since Juhachigou had been murdered for the eight years before he had been captured. And now he finally coming back after twelve years. He quickly glanced at Gohan, and saw the happiness glowing in the half Saiya-jinn's dark eyes. The monk smiled to himself. He understood Gohan's enthusiasm to get to Capsule Corp. He would see his brother and daughter at last after twenty years. Krillin was just as eager to get to Capsule Corp. to meet the grandchildren he had never met. The monk smiled, quickening his step as he limped along. At last he would be home. Among friends and family.   
****************************************************************************************************************  
Pan rested her head on Trunks's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't imagine what Rayne was going through. At least Pan had been unaware and resting in the land of dreams when her grandmother and mother had been murdered. At least Pan hadn't been the cause of her best friend's death. At least Pan had never seen any of her family being murdered in front of her..... Then Pan was aware of two very surprising things. One, that Trunks was stroking her hair. Two, that she was crying.   
"It's okay, Pan-chan," she heard Trunks saying. "Your father'll be here soon, and everything will be okay." As Pan tried to stop weeping, and Trunks continued to stroke her hair gently, a single thought echoed through her mind.   
'Daddy, please come home. Please, please, please........"  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Rayne woke with a start, finding herself staring upwards into familiar black eyes.   
"Hello, General," she whispered weakly, attempting to smile at Son Gohan. He didn't smile back, but the tension in his jaw eased somewhat.   
"Can you walk?" he questioned, and when Rayne nodded he set her carefully on her feet. She tested her ankles gingerly, but nothing seemed to be injured.   
"Guess it's only my arm that's broken- Ow! And my nose," she added as sudden lightning bolts shot through her face. Gohan nodded.   
"We'll get those checked on when we get home," he said, all tension easing from his jaw at the last word. While his eyes lit with joy, Rayne's darkened slightly with sorrow.   
"Yes, home," she murmured under her breath. Home without Terry. Now there was only Storm and Cloud to hold her at Capsule Corporation. She slowed her walk slightly, and let Gohan walk on. Rayne watched as some of the other soldiers dragged along the three body bags, and felt the sting of tears rising in her eyes. She furiously blinked them away as her gaze grew blurry. Clearing her throat, she softly sang only a few, heart-hurting lines before continuing in the direction of Capsule Corp.   
"Lean on me, and I'll lean on you  
We'll both be all right when this journey is through  
And if we let each other, you'll heal me and I'll heal you  
Wipe your eyes as I wipe mine, our words are true  
If we let each other, we'll stand by each other's sides forever more  
As we settle a long-forgotten score....."  
  
(AN: I tried not to give you guys a horrible cliffhanger, because it'll be a couple days before I get the next chapter out. Why? Because I'm working on a story to publish in a newspaper and I'm only on page three! *smacks forehead* Well, I'll work on WNM, WNN whenever I can, but please be patient. I DO want to be published before my mom kills me........ *sighs* Oh, did you all like my pretty song/poem? I made it up all by myself! *grins proudly* Well, ja ne! ~AC)  



	12. Chapter Eleven: As They Draw Nearer To E...

(AN: Sorry about this being out so late, but my grandmother died, and my dad had to fly up to Long Island   
for her wake and funeral (since my dad's side of the family are all Catholics, and my mom's side are   
Baptists). Plus my dad restricted my time on the internet to one hour per day because I yelled at him   
about the computer being crappy before we found out about my grandmother. *rolls eyes* I still say I was   
softly seething, but no one'll listen. And.... OMK (Oh my Kami)! I've gotten over 100 reviews! And the one   
hundredth reviewer is none other than....... *drumroll* Angel of Fire! *laughs evilly* Even though she   
doesn't read my fic, we decided to annoy all my reviewers by having a nonreader become...... THE   
QUEEN OF THE REVIEWERS! (Well, if it had been a guy reviewer, it would have been King [I'm not   
stupid *ignores snort of disbelief from Angel*]......) Anyhow, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last   
chapter and admired my pretty song! Rhyming is HARD! As I was saying, lots of people will be happy   
today. I finally have Gohan, Goten, Pan, and the crew reunited. *grins* And it only took eleven chapters   
and 39 pages to do it! Though they have a heck of a time reuniting. *smirks evilly* Goten gets to be an   
idiot! *grins* And I've decided to try to change the fonts and stuff around. If the dumb computer will let me.   
Well, enjoy! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Eleven: As They Draw Nearer To Each Other  
  
Marron watched Rayne carefully. As much as she disliked the girl, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.   
She knew how close Willis and Rayne had been. Terrence had been Rayne's replacement older brother,   
even taking care of both his own orphaned siblings (Rebeus, Aurora, and Tristan) and Rayne's two   
siblings. Gohan had made sure everyone received some money or things to trade with if they worked in   
the rebel army, so that's how Willis had earned money to pay for food and clothing. Rayne also helped   
out by teaching singing and history classes for the school that they had managed to create in a large   
ex-lab in Capsule Corp. When Willis hadn't been on missions with Kare or Gohan, he had often helped   
teach singing. Though the two had worked hard, Rayne and Willis had often gone without, giving almost   
all of their supplies to the five children.   
  
"Rayne? Are you all right?" Marron questioned, although she knew the girl couldn't know of   
Willis's death. Rayne turned to stare at the half android, and Marron was mildly bewildered at the dark   
disquiet and deep rue in her eyes.   
  
"Are you all right?" repeated Marron when the girl didn't answer. Rayne smiled slowly, a calm   
smile that didn't reach her distressed eyes.   
  
"I'm fine," she informed Marron quietly, then turned back to face forward.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Once Pan had calmed down and stopped weeping, there was an uneasy quiet that echoed through the   
room. Finally Goten could stand it no longer.   
  
"When are they due back?"   
  
"In about half an hour," Bulma responded, checking her watch. Her own voice was strained with   
both excitement and nervousness.   
  
"Are we allowed to go watch for them?" Pan asked, her voice slightly husky from crying. Trunks   
still had his arm around her shoulder, but no one seemed to notice as they all waited anxiously for   
Bulma's reply.   
  
"Of course. But from a hidden room, to keep safe," Bulma added. Immediately all four were on   
their feet. One by one they bolted for the door, leaving Bulma alone with her two unconscious friends.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Almost there," Gohan murmured under his breath, nervously running his hands through his hair.   
He closed his eyes as he walked, trying to picture his daughter and brother as he had last seen them.   
  
Pan's grieving eyes fastened onto his as she was sent into the lands of dreams by the cryogenized-air.   
  
Goten looking mildly surprised as Gohan's own fist sent his mind spinning from the realm of consciousness.   
  
Gohan opened his eyes, sighing. At least soon he could see Pan and Goten's face, no longer surprised   
but joyous. He smiled faintly as he pictured their faces. He couldn't wait. In answer, his legs picked up   
speed into a jog. The half Saiya-jinn ignored the looks his soldiers gave him, and let a broad grin lighten   
his face. This horrible day was quickly turning into a great one.   
  
"Gohan?" The general turned to smile at the monk, who grinned back. Krillin scratched his head   
thoughtfully.   
  
"Would you mind telling me about Krill and Ikara? I've gotten Rayne, Marron, and Kare's version   
of them, but I can't trust them. Kare and Marron their parents after all, and Rayne seems to be like an   
aunt to them," the monk said hesitantly. Gohan grinned.   
  
"Of course." Krillin's smile broadened as Gohan began to describe the grandchildren the monk   
had never seen. Even as he spoke, Gohan couldn't help but wonder about the grandchildren he would   
have. And he would have grandchildren, if Pan ever got married. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but Krillin   
didn't notice the gesture. Pan wouldn't die of anything but old age. He would make sure of that. Extremely   
sure.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan sighed.   
  
"Goten, why are we trying to walk through a metal wall?" she questioned her uncle. Goten   
frowned, glaring at the wall as if it was to blame.   
  
"I don't know," he mumbled, looking down at the ground. Trunks and Pan groaned   
simultaneously, while Bra slapped her forehead.   
  
"You mean we're lost? Wonderful," growled the azure-haired girl, scowling at Goten.   
  
"Yeah, this is the last time we let YOU lead," Trunks added, shaking his head in half-annoyance,   
half-amusement.   
  
"Look, gomen ne, but can you guys stop yelling at me? Maybe we can turn around and look for   
someone to help us," Goten whined, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. The other three shrugged.   
Bra opened her mouth to say something obviously sarcastic, so Trunks quickly cut her off.   
  
"Let's go. I think I heard voices three hallways down," he said, swiftly grabbing his sister's arm   
and propelling her down the corridor. He didn't want another shriek-fest until after Gohan and Rayne had   
come back.   
  
"Come on, uncle of mine," Pan said, taking him by the arm. She noticed he looked slightly   
depressed, and gave him an understanding smile. He weakly returned the grin. "Let's go catch up with   
Trunks and B-chan." Goten wrinkled his nose as they began to walk.  
  
"B-chan?"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma looked up as Puar slowly began to stir. She walked over to the end of the bed and looked down at   
the blue form. Puar's eyes slowly fluttered open.   
  
"Puar?" she asked quietly, leaning over the groggy feline. For a few seconds Puar's eyes were   
clouded with confusion, then they cleared and she bolted upright.   
  
"Bulma!" the azure cat squeaked. "Where's Bra? And Trunks? And Goten? And Pan? Where's   
Rayne? Where's Terry?" Bulma sighed, and bowed her head.   
  
"Trunks and the other three have gone to the hidden room to watch for Gohan and Rayne, who   
haven't returned yet. I already told you about Terry. Please don't make me have to repeat the horrible   
news again." Puar closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
"Poor Rayne........" she whispered. Bulma slowly stood. They needed to get their minds off   
Terrence's death.  
  
"Well, Puar, Goten was leading the group when they bolted out of the room. If he's anything like   
the Goten I remember, they'll be completely lost by now. Let's go and try to find them." Sniffling slightly,   
Puar nodded her blue head.   
  
"Let's go." The silvering-haired scientist and the blue cat hovering by her shoulder walked from   
the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Now the occupant of the room was all alone, the only sound in   
the room the beeping of the machines and soft breathing of the sole sleeper.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks, I think you've gotten us lost even more," Bra remarked icily, still miffed over his   
interference with her argument with Goten. The lavender-haired man rolled his eyes and ignored her.   
Muttering under her breath, Bra glared at her brother, who stared back with identical, impassive sapphire   
blue eyes.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Goten, shut up!" Pan finally cracked, whacking her uncle over the head. He yelped, cowering   
from her. "You've been muttering 'B-chan' incredulously ever since I called Bra that TEN minutes ago!"   
Goten looked at her with astonished charcoal black eyes.   
  
"B-but...... B-chan?" he asked, blinking. Pan groaned and covered her ears, running ahead. The   
second son of Goku watched his niece dash away, cocking his head to the side like a bird. Frowning   
slightly, he shook his head.   
  
"Well, now who am I going to talk to?" he muttered. Only silence followed his question. Goten   
sighed deeply. "Well, this sucks. Bra hates me, I've bugged Pan, and Trunks is up ahead. I have no idea   
what to do for fun." He abruptly brightened, and an evil smile crossed his handsome face.   
  
"I wonder what my baby niece, best friend, and best friend's kid sister would do if they thought I   
was missing?" The very words made the half Saiya-jinn laugh evilly. "This is going to be fun......" He   
waited until they turned left down another corridor, then bolted down the right one. "Ja ne, Trunks, Pan,   
B-chan......" He paused, blinking. "B-chan?" Once again he began to mutter the name as he raced off in   
the opposite direction the other three were headed.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne checked her watch, which had miraculously survived her beating by Morris. They would be home   
in about ten minutes. The Sirec girl smiled slightly, a grin of half-excitement, half-dread. She would soon   
have to face Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks. Worse yet, she'd have to face Rebeus, Aurora, and Tristan to   
inform them their oldest brother was dead. Gone forever. Rayne shivered slightly. Why did it seem that   
every time she became close to someone, they died? Mother, Father, Bolt, Thunder, Snow, Fall and   
Terry......... Fall had been her twin. They had been bonded, and had always been able to finish each   
other's sentences. Thunder had often joked that they were actually one brain in two identical bodies.   
When Fall had been killed, Rayne had known even while in the lands of unconsciousness. And then there   
had been Terry. Terry had become her replacement brother, father, best friend..... But he hadn't replaced   
Fall. No, he had sworn he wouldn't. Together they had begun raising their five orphaned siblings. Terry's   
father had died when he was twelve, killed during a raid on a nearby safe house. His mother had died   
shortly afterwards, some say of a broken heart. Rayne sighed. Yes, both of them had known the feel of   
heartache.  
  
"Miss Rayne?" The voice slashed through her depressed thoughts, making her jump.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, recognizing the speaker as Spyri, a member of Kare's guerrilla group. The   
Swiss man smiled hesitantly. "Penny for your thoughts?" The simple phrase made Rayne smile. She   
recalled all the times Terry had asked her the same question.   
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about what a scene the general is going to make, seeing his   
daughter and brother for the first time in twenty years," she said, attempting to grin at the blond. Spyri   
laughed.   
  
"I can't wait for that. If he cried over Krillin, then he's going to flood Capsule Corp. when he sees   
them!" joked the Swiss, his blue eyes twinkling. Rayne raised an eyebrow.  
  
"General Gohan wept?" she said, unable to stop from chuckling at the picture her mind   
presented her. Spyri grinned wickedly.   
  
"Cried like a little baby," he informed her, laughing too.   
  
"I can't believe I missed that!" Rayne lightly slapped her forehead with her good hand. "I've got the   
worst luck, don't I?" Spyri's smile faded slightly.   
  
"Yeah, you do," he agreed.   
  
"So, how does he sound when he cries? Does he sniffle like Puar, or make funny snorts through   
his nose?" asked Rayne, swiftly centering the subject onto something funny. Spyri's grin returned in full   
force.   
  
"You wouldn't believe it, but General Gohan-"  
  
"-But General Gohan is standing right behind you, and has been for the last couple of minutes,"   
interrupted a familiar voice. The two jumped, and exchanged guilty looks before turning to face the   
speaker.   
  
"Er, hello, sir," Spyri said, saluting him awkwardly. Rayne grinned at the general.   
  
"So, General, do you snort when you cry? Everyone makes some sort of odd noise. I hiccup-"   
Her words were cut off by Spyri's muffled laughter. She looked over at him, frowning. "What?"   
  
"You hiccup?" he asked, his face very red. Rayne heard a stifled inhalation of breath, and turned   
to see Gohan also very red from surpressed laughter.   
  
"What's so funny about hiccuping?" she demanded, good hand on hip.  
  
"Hiccuping always is," concluded Spyri, before dissolving into laughter. Still shaking with   
held-back laughter, Gohan simply shook his head, flapping his hands at her, and walked away.   
  
"What? Spyri, stop laughing. At least I don't snort when I laugh........ Say, stay away from me.   
Should I be running?" Spyri slowly nodded. "Uh-oh. Nodding isn't good. Eep!" The girl bolted past Marron,   
Kare, and Krillin, the Swiss man close on her heels, a twisted grin on his face.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oi, where's Goten?" Trunks abruptly questioned, looking around for his best friend. The other   
two shrugged, Pan looking slightly worried.   
  
"I haven't seen him since I ran up to walk with you two," she said. Bra slowly grinned.   
  
"The baka has gotten himself lost by himself! Pan, your uncle is a complete and utter baka!"   
  
Pan shrugged. "Well, he may be a baka, but he's my uncle-"  
  
"-And my best friend-" added Trunks, with a meaningful glance in his sister's direction. Bra   
ignored him.   
  
"-So we have to go look for him," Pan concluded, ignoring the interruption. "C'mon, let's go." The   
two Briefs siblings stared at each other. Bra opened her mouth to say something negative, but instead   
let out a startled yelp.   
  
"Fine," mumbled Bra, glaring at her brother whose elbow had conveniently disappeared behind   
his back. She rubbed her aching side, scowling at him.   
  
"I guess we better split up then," said Pan, ignoring the two glaring daggers at each other.   
  
"Okay. I'll go straight backwards. Bra can take the left corridor. Pan, you can take the right."   
Abruptly Trunks's voice was commanding and authoritative. Grumbling, Bra obeyed, stalking off and   
mumbling obviously curse words under her breath. Pan nodded and hurried away, frowning with worry.   
Goten better be all right. Or she'd make him pay for scaring her like this.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten frowned, staring curiously around the room he found himself in. The wall he leaned against was   
made of metal, but the other three sides were a dark glass that made him suspect that he could see   
through it, but others couldn't.   
  
"This must be the room Bulma told us about," he realized, speaking aloud. "Cool." He stepped   
forward to investigate the glass, reaching out to touch the surface. Yelping, he scrambled backwards as   
the glass suddenly disappeared to form a door about his size. Goten stared at it nervously for a moment,   
pondering whether the door lead to something dangerous or not. Finally he shrugged and grinned goofily.   
  
"One way to find whether it leads to a bad place or not," he declared, and opened wide the door.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Spyri finally gave up, wiping beads of sweat from his brow as Rayne danced around him.   
  
"I do NOT snort," he weakly declared, before sitting on the ground. They had raced far beyond   
the group, and the Swiss suspected they were only a minute or so away from Capsule Corporation.   
  
"Whatever you say," giggled Rayne, still bouncing from foot to foot. Spyri rolled his eyes.   
  
"How did you get so hyper?" he questioned, finally managing to catch his breath.   
  
"Since you chased me," she informed him happily, then began to bounce around, gingerly   
holding her broken arm in place.   
  
"Doesn't your nose hurt? It is broken." Spyri's words made her stop short, blinking.   
  
"Oh yeah," she said, frowning. "It does, now that you mention- Ow!" Her good hand snapped to   
her face as she winced.   
  
"As soon as we get to Capsule Corp., you're getting taken care of." Rayne ignored him,   
muttering curse words under her breath at the pain. Spyri raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Really, is that all the swearing you can do? In only English," he questioned, sounding surprised.   
Rayne stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she finally questioned. Spyri slowly began to smirk.  
  
"I know how to curse in English, Swiss, Spanish, German, Italian, French, and Japanese,"   
informed the Swiss, grinning wickedly. Rayne's dark eyes began to gleam.  
  
"Do tell," she said, and listened attentively as Spyri began to gleefully list all the words and   
meanings of the curse words he knew.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten stood, blinded by the sunlight.  
  
"Kuso!" he cursed, unknowingly using the word Spyri spoke at the same second, a block away.   
He cowered against the door, shielding his eyes until they no longer hurt. Blinking warily, the half   
Saiya-jinn looked around and grinned.   
  
"Guess I'm going to be the first to greet Gohan," he said, smirking at his luck.   
  
"Why not save them the walk? I know all they want to see is me....... Well, and Pan. But mostly   
me," he concluded. Beginning to whistle, he jauntily strolled down the block.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Virare inferno means go to hell in Italian-" Spyri stopped in mid-explanation to stare at the   
newcomer who peered at them from the street corner. "Say, who're you?" The dark-haired man grinned   
goofily, and waved.   
  
"Hello! Konnichiwa Rayne!" the newcomer called, trotting up to them. Spyri blinked.   
  
"Miss Rayne, you know him?" Rayne nodded, smiling a grin filled with half-hidden mirth of which   
Spyri didn't understand. Why was seeing the stranger so amusing?   
  
"You look like you came in last in a tumble," commented the man, nodding at her arm and nose.   
Rayne shrugged.   
  
"You should see the other guy." The man raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. His cheerful   
eyes fell upon Spyri, and he grinned at the same time Spyri's jaw dropped.   
  
"Nandeyo?" whispered the Swiss. The man looked remarkably exactly the opposite of the   
general, and yet exactly like him. Rayne frowned.   
  
"You didn't teach me that one. What does it mean?" she questioned. The stranger grinned.   
  
"It means 'what the hell' in Japanese," he informed her. Rayne slowly grinned.   
  
"Anyway," Rayne said, ignoring the still-staring Spyri, "this is Lieutenant Spyri, of Kare's group."   
The stranger grinned at the dazed Swiss.   
  
"Nice to meet you," he said, but Spyri didn't reply.   
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Rayne. The stranger shrugged.   
  
"Back there." He jerked a thumb in the direction of Capsule Corporation.   
  
"And why are you alone?" questioned Rayne. By now the Swiss had recovered.   
  
"Who should he be with?" Spyri questioned, and the other two laughed at a secret joke his   
words presented them.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kuso, where are you uncle?" Pan growled. Now SHE was lost. "When I find you I'll-" Shaking   
her head, she let her mind complete the threat. She turned around and glared in the direction she   
thought she had come. "And Trunks, when I find you I'll get you for getting ME lost. Even though it was   
Goten's fault." The daughter of Gohan ran a quick hand through her hair before jogging in the direction   
she hoped she had come from.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
All three turned towards the sounds of Gohan's group coming closer. Goten winked at Rayne, who   
winked back so that Spyri couldn't see.  
  
"I'll be seeing you two later," he announced, giving them both a wave before turning and fading   
into the shadows of the streets.   
  
"Who was that?" asked Spyri, looking bewildered. "He never introduced himself."  
  
"I'll tell you later," she said, grinning secretively. She couldn't wait to see his face when the   
Swiss learned that the stranger was Son Goten, brother of General Gohan. "Let's go meet up with the   
group." Spyri shrugged.   
  
"Sure," he muttered, still staring after Goten. "If you want to." Sighing, Rayne hooked her good   
arm around his and dragged him in the direction of Gohan's group.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Finally," Gohan growled in annoyance as he turned the corner towards Capsule Corporation   
and spotted Rayne and Spyri walked in his direction. "What were you two doing?"   
  
"He was teaching me lots of curse words," said Rayne cheerfully. Spyri groaned as Gohan   
scowled lightly.   
  
"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" the Swiss hissed fiercely. Rayne ignored him, grinning   
even more.  
  
"I learned over 500 curse words!" she proudly informed the general. Gohan sighed and shook his   
head.   
  
"How nice," he said wearily. "Just don't repeat them in front of any kids, okay?"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan turned the corner and slammed into someone, yelping in surprise as she fell to the floor.   
  
"Sorry," said a familiar voice, sounding sheepish. "Sorry, P-chan." Pan grinned at the blue-haired   
girl.  
  
"It's okay, B-chan," she assured her best friend. Trunks leaned over and helped her upright,   
dusting off her clothes. "Did either of you find Goten?" Both shook their heads at the same time a shout   
echoed through the corridor.   
  
"The general is coming! General Gohan is coming!" All three looked at each other in surprise   
before bolting in the direction of the voice.   
  
"Wait!" yelled Trunks, catching the teenaged boy by the shirt. "Which way is the exit to go see   
them?" The surprised boy smiled.   
  
"I'll show you." The boy began to lead them off. "By the way, I'm Rebeus. Rebeus Willis."   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne nodded obediently, then dashed off to tell of her learning to Krillin. To her astonishment and brief   
disappointment, the monk already knew all of those words, and proceeded to teach her some curse   
words in Chinese, Swahili, and Welsh. Overhearing them, Marron shook her head in disgust and walked   
over to talk to Gohan. Kare, however, added some words in German that Rayne hadn't mentioned, and   
also some Arabian and Korean. Spyri soon joined them, cheerfully adding some words he hadn't   
mentioned to Rayne. The four cursers were still chatting when the group arrived at Capsule Corporation.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan took a deep breath. This was it. Inside Capsule Corporation was his daughter and brother. Taking   
another soothing breath, the half Saiya-jinn paused, trying to calm himself down. Suddenly a thought   
occurred to him, and he shuddered.   
  
"You okay, General?" asked Marron, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. He looked up at her,   
and she recoiled slightly at the fear in his eyes. When he spoke, his words were one of a father who's   
disappointed the apple of his eye, his baby girl, his Pan.  
  
"What if she hates me? What if she never wants to speak to me again? What if she blames me   
for her mother's death-" for he'd never spoken Videl's name aloud since her death- "What if she thinks I'm   
a complete and utter baka-" Marron cut him off.   
  
"She won't," Kare's wife assured him. "Pan will understand. Trust me. How could a daughter hate   
her father? She may be confused and upset, but deep down, Pan-chan can never hate you, just as you   
can never hate her." The quiet words of wisdom calmed Goku's first son slightly.   
  
"I don't know what to say to her," he admitted.   
  
"Then say nothing," she advised him quietly. "Just communicate with your actions." The normal   
grim face brightened suddenly as she added, "Just like you did when you greeted Krillin!" Gohan stared   
at the blond-haired, blue-eyed woman for a second, then burst into roaring laughter that echoed through   
the street and made several soldiers stare curiously at him. Marron soon joined in, her laughter light and   
full of mirth.   
  
"Something funny?" questioned an amused voice, and Gohan froze, his eyes widening. He   
slowly looked up, and gaped at the young woman who stood before him, a lavender-haired man and a   
blue-haired teenage girl standing behind him, all three wearing identical goofy smiles. Gohan swallowed   
hard, and opened his mouth twice, shutting it both times. Finally he spoke a single word in a quiet,   
almost painfully wistful voice.   
  
"Pan?"   
  
(AN: What'd you think of Spyri? I put him in for the comic relief. He and Goten really make a hilarious   
team. *looks thoughtful* Kind of like Rayne and Krillin. Well, ja ne! I'll work on the next chapter as soon   
as possible, for Jevana and the gang. I promise I'll actually have them meet next chapter! *dodges flying   
objects* I swear! Ja ne! ~AC)  



	13. Chapter Twelve: The Reunion- At Last

(AN: Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry for this taking so long, but dam..... er, darn SOLs and life have caused me   
to have absolutely no time at all.... I noticed some of you were confused about Goten and Gohan not   
meeting. What happened was that Goten disappeared into the shadows before Gohan caught sight of   
Rayne and Spyri. He was watching Gohan the entire time, but Gohan hasn't seen him yet. *grins* And   
now at last they finally meet. The reason that I named the chapter 'The Reunion- At Last' is because   
everyone's been yelling at me to have the reunion since chapter one, page three of the story. As of this   
author's note, I am at chapter twelve, page forty-eight of the story. *grins* Jevana, I taught Rayne nine   
languages.... so far..... *evil smirk* Enjoy..... Wait! *looks around accusingly* Who threw that rotten   
tomato at Jevana? *looks innocent, with chibi-eyes* It certainly wasn't me! *backs away* Well, ja ne!   
Enjoy! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Reunion- At Last  
  
"Pan?" Goten watched, grinning as his older brother stared in shock at the black-haired girl who   
was Gohan's daughter. Trunks and Bra stood behind Pan, while the younger son of Son Goku stood   
hidden behind a rusted car, watching the scene about to unfold. This was going to be fun to watch.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pan?" repeated Gohan, sounding dumbfounded. Pan didn't reply, only grinned like an idiot and   
threw herself into his arms. Gohan stood rigid for a moment, Pan's arms tight around his neck, then   
tenderly wrapped his arms around her. The general buried his face into his daughter's soft hair. The faint   
smell of violets filled his senses, reminding him keenly of his wife.   
  
"Oh, Pan," he whispered, hearing his voice crack. In return, Pan buried her face into his chest.   
He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he had held his daughter in his arms like this. It had been   
so long ago................  
  
~*~  
  
"More androids?" whispered Gohan, staring gravely at his father. Goku sadly nodded his head.   
  
"They're attacking the capital even as we speak. Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Krillin and Yamucha are   
already fighting, and I go to join them," Son Goku informed his son. He let his eyes rest on the four   
frightened teenagers and young adults who stood together watching their exchange. "Do what you have to   
do. And hurry."   
  
"See you soon, Dad," Gohan managed. Goku nodded once, his eyes full of understanding,   
hugged Videl, Goten, and Pan, and disappeared with two fingers pressed to his forehead. Only once the   
other full Saiya-jinn had disappeared did Vegeta step forward from his position by the door.   
  
"Come on, Kakarrot's brat," he sneered. "We don't have all day." The two exchanged secretive   
looks while Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks exchanged bewildered ones. Out of the corner of Gohan's eyes,  
he saw Videl's face light up with realization. She bit her lip, her hands rising to her mouth. Ignoring   
Vegeta's impatient snort, Gohan went over to his wife and hugged her close.   
  
"Be careful," she whispered, tears filling her dark, lovely eyes.   
  
"I always am," he reminded her, drawing her in even closer, his eyes locked onto hers. She   
managed a small smile.  
  
"You never are," she corrected, lifting her chin to match his gaze squarely. Gohan managed a   
laugh.  
  
"I promise I won't do something stupid and get myself killed," he said, "but that's about all I can   
promise." Videl nodded, her tears threatening to spill over. Unable to see those beautiful eyes so   
grief-stricken, Gohan buried his face into his wife's locks of ebony, breathing in violets.   
  
"They'll be all right. I swear," he murmured, so soft only she and himself could hear his words.   
"Goten and Pan will be completely safe." Videl shuddered once, her hands digging desperately around   
his neck.   
  
"I love you," she whispered. "And I'll kill you if you die." Gohan struggled to laugh, still breathing   
in the scent of his wonderful wife.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said gently, his words low and husky. Reluctantly, he pulled himself   
away from her, planting a last, loving kiss on her lips before turning to where the other five waited.   
  
"Come here, Pan," he said, opening his arms. His daughter, his only child, immediately attached   
herself around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.   
  
"Why can't I fight?" she mumbled into his skin. "I'm a part Saiya-jinn, same as Goten and   
Trunks."  
  
"You can't fight because you would distract me from the androids, honey," said Gohan softly,   
cradling her as he had held his wife only a few seconds before. "I'd be so worried about you, I'd likely get   
myself beaten up before I noticed a single bruise, too busy watching you." Pan stiffened slightly, and   
Gohan knew his words, though loving, had hurt her pride. She pulled away from him, and walked back to   
where her uncle and best friend stood. Leaving Videl alone in their home, Gohan and the others slowly   
walked from the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan sighed, brought back to the present as his daughter's ebony-colored eyes rose to meet his. They   
shone with a dizzying tumble of emotions. Relief. Anguish. Love. Anger. Hope. Accusation. The half   
Saiya-jinn flinched away from the last emotion.   
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, breaking their eye contact. "I thought it was the right thing to do." Pan   
was silent for a long while, and Gohan feared she was preparing to curse him. Then she spoke.  
  
"Maybe it was the right thing to do, or maybe it was the wrong thing to do. Right now I just want   
to hug you and make sure you're real. I'll decide whether you ruined my life or not later. For now, let's just   
be father and daughter, reunited after a long, long time." Gohan trembled, and felt his eyes moisten.   
  
"A very long time," he agreed, his voice once again cracking.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten smiled to himself as the two embraced. Pure mushiness, but not enough to make him want to gag.   
He noticed Trunks and Bra looking slightly forgotten, and grinned evilly. Let's see what Gohan did when   
he saw them too. And when his older brother saw him. That would be fun. Very fun.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
With everyone, including the hidden Goten, busy watching the reunited father and daughter, only one   
person noticed Rayne silently follow the middle Willis boy into Capsule Corp. Unable to staunch his   
curiosity, Lieutenant Spyri followed the girl into the rebel refuge. No one noticed him leave either. The   
Swiss entered the building in time to hear Rayne's faint words.   
  
"-and I'm so very, very sorry, Rebeus. Terry's death was all my fault." Spyri peered around the   
corner to see the seventeen-year-old girl collapse into the thirteen-year-old's arms. Spyri quickly looked   
away and leaned against the wall, whistling softly and nonchalantly. He'd wait until she was doing   
blubbering. He wasn't one for crying. Then a thought occurred to him, and his whistle cut off abruptly.   
How had she known of Terrence's death?  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Blinking hard, Gohan looked up beyond Pan's shoulder to grin boyishly at two familiar faces. Trunks   
grinned back, and Bra smiled.  
  
"Trunks! Bra!" he said, his smile making him seem years younger.   
  
"Hi!" said Trunks softly, grinning. It was good to see another familiar face. "Looking good, San   
Gohan."   
  
"Gohan," the older half Saiya-jinn corrected automatically. "I need more than Bulma and Kare to   
call me by my real name. You all will call me Gohan." His smile was bright. "Or else I'll kick your butts."   
  
"Even me?" questioned Bra, raising an eyebrow. "You're much older than me.... no offense, sir."   
But Trunks privately agreed with his sister. Gohan had aged in the time that had seemed like five minutes   
but had actually been twenty years.   
  
Gohan's face was lined with marks of age, exhaustion, and sorrow. Although the lines had lightened at   
his happy smile, Trunks could see the faint hint that, when frowning, Gohan had a brow which was   
definitely lined. The general's black hair hadn't lost its color, however, and Trunks could see no sign of   
gray, silver, or white in his black mane. Must be a Saiya-jinn trait. Though Gohan's dark eyes were bright   
and joyous at the reunion, the orbs were slightly shadowed by a dark memory. Trunks sighed. He was   
half-glad his father was dead, or rather, missing. The Prince of the Saiya-jinn would have never wanted   
his son and daughter to see his aged face.   
  
"Even you, Bra-chan," Gohan replied, laughing lightly. "I'd have Pan call me by my first name,   
but I need someone to call me Otou." Pan finally stepped away from her father, and turned to face Trunks   
and Bra. The one-fourth Saiya-jinn leaned against her father's shoulder, and Gohan supported her, smiling   
fondly down at his daughter. Suddenly Gohan frowned.   
  
"Say," he said, looking around. "Where's Goten?" Trunks felt, rather than saw, Bra shift   
uncomfortably beside him. Trunks averted his eyes as Pan shrugged helplessly.   
  
"He got us lost in Capsule Corp., and Bra yelled at him, and then I yelled at him, and I guess he   
stalked off. He's somewhere in Capsule Corporation," the daughter of Gohan said to him, looking   
anxiously into his face. "He's fine, just lost. As usual." Gohan managed a small smile, though his eyes   
looked worried.   
  
"Yeah, as usual," Bra muttered beside Trunks. When Gohan raised an eyebrow, she blushed   
scarlet. "Sorry, San- er, Gohan, sir, but your brother does get lost from time to time. Or rather, all the   
time."  
  
"That's true," admitted the older son of Gohan, making a face.   
  
"Hey!" an extremely miffed voice exclaimed. "I do not always get lost! Only sometimes!" The   
entire group turned to see Pan's uncle glaring at them from behind a rusted car.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kuso, that just ruined my big surprise!" Goten complained, glaring at Trunks's little sister.   
"Thanks a lot, Bra!" The accused sniffed, and ignored him. The younger son of Goku leapt over the car   
and trotted over to his older brother. "How's it going, bro? Are you going to cry all over me like you did   
Pan? 'Cause if you are, I get a head start in running."   
  
Gohan stared at him blankly for a moment, then began to laugh, quietly at first, then louder until he was   
roaring with laughter. His laughter was contagious, and the other Saiya-jinn joined in, their laughter   
echoing through the street.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne wiped her eyes with her hands, and gratefully accepted the handkerchief that Rebeus offered her.   
  
"Thanks," she said, drying her eyes. Rebeus nodded, but his eyes were faraway. Impulsively,   
Rayne reached out and gave her adopted brother a firm hug. Of course, he wasn't actually her adopted   
brother, but Rayne and Terry had assumed the role of parents in place of their deceased parents and   
informed all five younger siblings that they were related, though not in name or blood, but in spirit. The   
five had readily agreed. Rayne sighed. Had it really been five years since the Sirec Massacre? Storm had   
been three, Cloud two, Aurora five, Tristan seven, and Rebeus eight. But now Rebeus was a teenager,   
Tristan was on the border, and they had lost their oldest brother, their replacement father, their mentor.   
Rayne sighed as she released the grieving boy from her grasp.   
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated helplessly. "I'm so sorry." Rebeus managed a small smile.   
  
"It's okay, Mum," he said, using the younger sibling's name for her. "It isn't your fault."  
  
Oh, but it is, Rayne thought miserably, but forced a smile upon her face.   
  
"Let's go tell the gang," she said, wrapping her good arm around her brother's shoulder. Rebeus   
was so deep in his own pain that he didn't notice the flash of agony that crossed the girl's face as they   
began to walk down the corridor.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Spyri listened to their footsteps fade off, but didn't move, still rooted to the stop by the one sentence   
repeated endlessly in his brain.   
  
She had known.............  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan hugged his brother, keeping himself in charge of his emotions.   
  
"Well," he said briskly, "let's go see what Bulma and Puar are up to." Pan grinned.   
  
"We've seen Puar. She hangs out with Rayne a lot, doesn't she?" At the mention of the oldest   
Sirec girl's name Gohan stopped smiling. His eyes clouded over, and he pressed his lips into a thin line.   
  
"Yes," he said through gritted teeth, his eyebrows down in an X that almost reminded Pan of   
Vegeta. "Puar hangs around her a lot." Without another word, the general motioned his men forward.   
  
"Get the injured to the infirmary. Liberace, Giraud, leave the KIAs here for me to handle," he   
barked, his voice abruptly commanding. Kare's men nodded, saluting the small group and marching into   
the building. Gohan smiled faintly at the four that remained.   
  
"You four go ahead inside. Someone will direct you to wherever Bulma is," he directed kindly.   
"There's something I have to do." Hesitating, Pan and Goten opened their mouths to protest, but Trunks   
grabbed Pan while Bra grabbed Goten. The two children of Bulma dragged the two off, smiling worriedly   
back at Gohan.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
O'Dell trotted after the group, keeping an eye on the four children. Well, sort of children. They were   
younger than himself, at least. The spy grinned to himself. Things were looking very interesting. He also   
made a mental note to ask Rayne how many curse words she had learned, to see if he could add on to   
her vocabulary. He knew some Latin and Flemish she might not know.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan smiled until the four had vanished from sight, then let himself sink onto the ground. Despite his   
adrenaline rush before, he was exhausted. He hadn't slept the entire night through since...... since Videl   
had been murdered. Sighing, he rested his head in his hands for a long moment before turning towards   
the body bags in which three of his comrades lay. Steeling himself, he walked over to the bags. He knelt   
down beside the first one, and read the name aloud to himself, as he had done when he had landed by   
their bodies such a long very hours before.   
  
"V. T. Capra," he whispered solemnly, fingering the tag. Shaking himself, the general began to   
talk about Capra's life.   
  
"I remember when I first met you," he said, clearing his throat. "You were young, brash, and   
stupid. But I suppose we all are at one point. After your first fight, you calmed down considerably. It was   
then that you and Trotsky met. Yes, I knew about that little off-again-on-again relationship of yours. It was   
very obvious when Trotsky named her newborn son Tommy Vince Trotsky. And I saw how you doted on   
little Tommy. He has your eyes, Capra, and Trotsky's face and hair color." He chuckled, remembering.   
"You and Trotsky were wonderful for each other. Although you had a sense of humor, you did have mood   
swings, but Trotsky always lightened your bad moods. And although Trotsky's a wonderful girl, she did   
have a temper, but you usually managed to calm her down. Yes, you were well-suited for Kare's squad,   
and to be Trotsky's lover." He stood, smiling sadly. "I'll keep a close eye on Trotsky and Tommy for you."   
Suddenly weary, he continued to the next bag.   
  
"C. P. Indy," he read, and began once more.   
  
"When I first met you, I thought you reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago. After we   
were both nearly killed by the androids, I realized who you reminded me of. Remember, the attack in   
which Potter and Wilson were killed? Well, you reminded me of...... er, me as a little boy. You were only   
ten when this entire war started, so you had memories of the time of peace. That, I think, is worse than   
having never been alive during peace times, because at least never having peace was that you couldn't   
miss it. We both desperately missed peace. I lost my sense of peace when I was four and kidnapped.   
You lost it when you were ten and your parents were murdered in front of your eyes. Together we formed   
an alliance. To kill the androids once and for all. Well, with your sacrifice, we shall. I'm only sorry, Indy,   
that you never had a chance to love like Trotsky and Capra did. But I will remember you, and I'll make   
sure that everyone else does too. When the peace comes once more, I will resurrect a monument for you   
and all who died fighting the androids. I'll remember you forever, Indy." Taking a deep breath, Gohan   
struggled on to the next and last body.   
  
"T. A. Willis." Hanging his head, he closed his eyes for a long moment before finding the words   
to speak.   
  
"You were quiet. So quiet and shy that I never expected any fighting skill from you. But you   
proved me wrong. You had one of the best shots in entire army. Did you know that the others called you   
One-Shot Willis behind your back? They did, and with great envy. You were the best of the best at   
shooting, and one of the best strategist. You weren't the worst singer, either. You and Rayne often sang   
the nicest duets." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "And it all comes down to Rayne. That silly, irresponsible,   
dithering twit who follows the prophecy letter by letter. I know you would never blame Rayne for your   
death, but I certainly can. I still remember the day you met. It was such a horrible, horrible day. First the   
Sirec Massacre, then my father......" He sighed, breaking off. "But then you, a twenty-year-old, tried to   
comfort a girl you didn't even know, a girl who had lost her family just like you had lost your parents. I can   
still remember a couple of the lines you sang. But that only reminded me of Pan and her mother. Her   
mother." He laughed bitterly. "I can't even say her name anymore. Well, Willis, at least you died with a   
smile on your face. I'll keep an eye on Rayne, Rebeus, Tristan, Aurora, Cloud, and Storm for you. Sleep   
well, my quiet friend."   
  
Without another word, Gohan turned and began carrying the body bags to be taken prepared for the   
funerals.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma and Puar sighed, finally giving up.  
  
"Well, no one can say we didn't try," the old doctor said, painfully bending down and rubbing her aching   
feet.   
  
"Right," squeaked the azure cat, floating in midair and watching her friend anxiously. Bulma had grown   
old in the years without Vegeta.   
  
"Hey Okaa-san!" Bulma looked up to see Bra grinning at her, the other three flanking the blue-haired   
girl. Bra's silvering-haired mother smiled too, an eager, bright smile that transformed her face into a younger   
one.   
  
"Are the others home yet?" she questioned the four. They all nodded, and Bulma's eyes lit up. She   
rubbed her hands together like an excited child.   
  
"Well, go and gather them around Goku's bed," she ordered. "I've got a plan to wake Goku from his   
coma.........."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
They were all gathered around Goku's bed, each with mixed emotions. Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, Bra,   
Goten, Pan, and Puar were settled into their seats, all staring at the sleeping man.   
  
"Is this really going to work?" Bra asked her mother skeptically. Her mother had concocted a   
plan and had pounced on all of them the minute she had seen them. Bulma had a hypothesis that with   
all the living Saiya-jinn gathered around him and in various stages of SSJ, that Goku would wake up. He   
was, after all a Saiya-jinn, and would respond to the familiar ki.   
  
Gohan began the test first, powering up to SSJ2. Then was Trunks, powering to SSJ. Then Goten to SSJ.   
Bra and Pan, with low growls of annoyance, powered up to the best of their ability. For a second no one   
spoke, all eyes focused on the motionless man in the bed. They waited.  
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"Well, kuso," said Goten, scowling as his shoulders slumped in rejection. "That sucked, Bulma."   
Bulma didn't answer, and Goten looked up. What he saw made his jaw drop open in shock.   
  
"Well, I'll be damned."  
  
(AN: Well, that was lovely, wasn't it? Oh, does anyone want me to translate any curse words for them   
that I use in this story? Or just any curse words? I've got a French translator, and an Italian translator,   
and a Spanish translator. *grins* You'll see why Gohan stopped smiling at the mention of Rayne in the   
next chapter. Sorry, only Goten was funny in this chapter. I'll make it up in the next chapter, and I'll work   
on that soon. Ja ne! ~AC) 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Entwined In Solid And ...

(AN: Hehehe. Left you all at a cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, I know the chapter name is odd, but it's from an   
Edgar Allen Poe poem that goes like this:  
"There are some qualities, some incorporate things,  
That have a double life, which thus is made  
A type of twin eternity which springs  
From matter and light, evinced in solid and shade."  
Don't ask. Just don't ask...... *shakes head* I was being weird. Some quotes in this chapter come from   
Reboot, an anime that used to be on Toonami. Before they replaced it with Sailor Moon. *sneers* And   
Spyri and Rayne's argument actually occurred between one of my friends and me. *blushes* He was   
Spyri, and I was Rayne, heh heh heh....... The song I meant in this is called Danny Boy, and it's an old   
Irish song. I love Irish stuff- Don't know why I didn't make Rayne Irish, but oh well....... Oh, yeah, I have   
darn SOLs....... those pieces of....... *cuts off, growling* Next week I get to do exams! *sarcastically* Oh   
joy! Oh rapture! Oh- *is cut off, spotting something odd, then gulps as Jevana dashes up, holding a rotten   
tomato in her hand* Eep........ Don't hurt me! It's the leprechaun that made me do it! Instead of burning   
things, he tells me to throw rotten tomatoes! It's the LEPRECHAUN! Ahh! *dashes off, Jevana close   
behind, and yells over shoulder* Well, enjoy........ ~AC)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Entwined In Solid And Shade  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Well, kuso," said Goten, scowling as his shoulders slumped in rejection. "That sucked, Bulma."   
Bulma didn't answer, and Goten looked up. What he saw made his jaw drop open in shock.   
  
"Well, I'll be damned."   
  
His words echoed through the silent room. Another voice, hoarse from disuse and groggy, rang through   
the room.   
  
"Goten, what did your mother tell you about cursing?" Without speaking, Goten threw himself at   
the figure, who had opened his eyes and sat up in the bed.   
  
"Hey, hey," said Son Goku the First Super Saiya-jinn, groggily patting his son on the back. "No   
need to strangle me." Goku looked up to grin cheerfully at the group, though his eyes were still clouded   
with sleep. "What'd I miss............." His words trailed off as he fully woke up. He bolted upright, looking   
around the room in confusion. "Where am I? I was having the worst dream. I dreamed there were more   
androids, and they killed Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo, and then they killed........." Once more his words   
trailed off as his eyes fell upon Bulma and Krillin. "It wasn't a dream." The sentence was a knowing   
statement, not a fearful question.   
  
"No," Bulma agreed softly, tears welling up in her eyes of azure. "It wasn't. You've been   
unconscious for five years." Goku frowned, darkness creeping in his normally bright eyes.   
  
"Come on, son," he said, easing Goten's death grip. "Everything's going to be all right." Goten   
slowly lifted his head from Goku's shoulder, and Bra was shocked to see tears flooding down his face.   
  
"Hey, no need to cry. I'm awake now, Goten." Goku's tone was soothing and understanding. Bra   
looked around to see that almost everyone had the glint of tears in their eyes, and that Pan was sobbing   
into Trunks's shoulder.   
  
Trunks didn't look too upset about that, Bra noted evilly. Goten released his father, and sat on the   
edge of the bed.  
  
"How do you feel, Goku?" Kare asked, breaking a short silence. The man looked anxiously at the   
ex-general. Goku grinned, a hint of his former goofiness returning.  
  
"As right as rain, my friend!" he declared.   
  
"Or rather, the opposite of Rayne," murmured Marron, using a play on words, loud enough for   
everyone to hear her. Including Goku, whose forehead wrinkled.   
  
"Rayne? Little twelve-year-old Rayne Sirec?" he repeated, looking confused. "What about her?"   
Marron snorted in disgust, but Krillin grinned.   
  
"It's a long story, Goku," informed the monk, limping closer to the cot. Goku grinned at his best   
friend.   
  
"Krillin! I thought you were dead!" he declared, beaming. Krillin grinned.  
  
"Unfortunately for the androids, I'm alive and kicking..... er, limping," he declared, shrugging.   
Goku laughed, though it was obvious that Krillin had aged in the twenty years since the beginning of the   
Androids' Invasion. Of course, humans aged faster than Saiya-jinn. While Goku's hair was perfectly black,   
Krillin's was completely white.   
  
"So, it's a long story? Well, then I guess we'll just have to take a long time," Goku announced,   
motioning for everyone to sit around his bed. Krillin looked uncertainly towards Bulma. They exchanged a   
silent communication, and Bulma nodded.   
  
"Since I haven't missed anything," she said, "I'll take it from the Sirec Massacre 'til Rayne woke   
the Sleepers, and then they can continue........"  
  
"The Sirec Massacre?" repeated Goku, frowning. "That doesn't sound good."   
  
"Oh, it isn't," Puar mumbled dryly, as Kare and Marron sighed.  
  
Bulma sighed also, and began the tale.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
This stalking thing was kind of fun, Spyri decided gleefully as he followed Rayne from her wing.   
Yes, her wing. Bulma had reserved a small corridor of four large bedrooms for Willis and Rayne's family.   
Rayne slept in one, Willis had slept in one, the younger boys had slept in the third one, and the girls had   
slept in the last one. He noticed Rayne's face was slightly red and puffy, and frowned. He was determined   
to find out how she had figured out about Willis's death. His thoughts were interrupted by the crackling of   
his radio that he kept in his pocket. Yanking it out, he pressed the radio to his ear.  
  
"What?" he demanded.   
  
"Hey, Spyri! Listen, mate, d'you know where Miss Rayne might be? The doc's asking 'round."   
Spyri grinned.   
  
"Yes, I'm just about to talk to her. Where's Doctor Bulma, O'Malley?" he asked. The Australian   
paused, and there was a note of surprise and confusion in his words as he answered.  
  
"She's in General Son Goku's hospital room, mate. I'll tell 'er that yer gettin' Miss Rayne." The   
radio crackled, and was silent. Spyri blinked in bewilderment. Why did the doctor need Rayne in the   
general's room? He shrugged. Oh well. He'd soon find out.   
  
"Miss Rayne!" he called after her, jogging to catch up.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne turned around, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Yes, Spyri?" she asked, immediately realizing who was hailing her. Spyri trotted up to her, his   
face looking slightly confused.   
  
"Miss Rayne, you're needed at the general's hospital room," he said, shaking his blond-maned   
head. "Doctor Bulma awaits." Rayne raised an eyebrow, and pursed her lips. If the doctor called, it must   
be important.   
  
"Do you want to come along?" she questioned, noticing the curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Spyri   
grinned hopefully.   
  
"Yes. My curiosity is killing me," he admitted. Rayne managed to laugh and wink at him.  
  
"Well, you know what they say," she teased, "curiosity killed the cat." Spyri blinked, and looked   
blankly back at her.   
  
"Huh?" Rayne sighed, shaking her head.   
  
"Never mind," she said, grinning. "It's an American thing."   
  
"Oh!" declared Spyri, shrugging sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm Swiss." He puffed his chest out proudly.   
"But Swiss are the best."   
  
"Yeah, the Swiss make the best chocolate," Rayne agreed, a faraway look in her eyes. Now it   
was Spyri's turn to raise an eyebrow.   
  
"That's Belgium," he corrected. "Belgium chocolate." Rayne blinked sheepishly, and tugged on a   
lock of hair, chuckling.   
  
"Right," she replied. "I knew that."   
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"Indeed."   
  
"Indeedy."  
  
"That isn't a word!"  
  
"I made it up!"  
  
"You can't make up words!"   
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not........." Their argument was like that the entire way to Son Goku's hospital room.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku listened patiently to Bulma's words, his eyebrows knotted together. Once she had finished, he   
gingerly stood, and began to pace.   
  
"This isn't good," he murmured under his breath, uncharacteristically somber. "This isn't good at   
all. We have to find Dende and-" Momentarily exhausted by the sudden movement after five years, his   
muscles gave out, and he half-sank, half-crumpled towards the ground.   
  
"Goku!" Krillin cried, leaping forward to help him. The monk grabbed at Goku's arm, and pushed   
him onto the bed. "Looks like Bulma and I aren't the only old-timers in the room."   
  
"Old-timer?" Bulma snapped, her azure eyes flashing. The monk looked up to find his friend   
glaring daggers at him, her arms crossed across her chest. "Please rethink your words, Krillin, or you   
may not have any white hairs to prove your age." Krillin gulped.   
  
"Er, Goku, looks like I'm not the only old-timer in the room," he said quickly. Wincing at the pain   
in his legs, Goku managed to laugh.   
  
"That was smart, Krillin," he teased, then winced as his leg muscles began to spasm.   
  
"Otou, you all right?" Gohan asked anxiously, leaning over the bed towards his father.   
  
"I'm okay," said Goku through gritted teeth. Bulma shook her head, sending silver everywhere.   
  
"Oh, don't be a liar, Goku," she snapped, and knelt beside Goku. "I'll get rid of the cramps for   
you." As everyone watched in amazement, the scientist began to massage Goku from the knees down.   
When she noticed everyone staring at her, she smiled.   
  
"Come on. I'm not just a genius. I do know how to do things other than building ki detectors and   
such," she said, her lips curving a smile.   
  
"Really?" said Goten, his eyes wide with astonishment.   
  
"Shut up," Bra said automatically, and Goten hung his head.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"   
  
"Can not, you silly oaf- Ow!" Spyri grabbed his head, and glared at Rayne reproachfully.   
  
"You hit me!" he said, his eyes narrowing. The accused quickly hid her hand behind her back,   
widening her eyes in innocence.   
  
"Hit you? Never!" she shot back, indignant. With a growl, Spyri lunged at her. Rayne laughed and   
leapt away, turning to bolt down the corridors, the Swiss close behind. The two raced down the halls,   
dodging people who watched them go, smiling. Rayne turned the corner, and craned her head around to   
smirk at the Swiss. She Who Cries called one last thing before she resumed to simply running.   
  
"These is chocolate made in Switzerland!"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks was watching Goten hang his head when he was suddenly jerked out of the room by his shirt.   
  
"Hey!" he yelped, before turning to glare at whoever had grabbed him.   
  
"Sorry," Pan quickly apologized, and Trunks quickly relaxed. Then the lavender-haired young man   
noticed the darkness in her eyes, and frowned.   
  
"Is something wrong, Pan-chan?" he questioned. Pan looked down at the floor for a long moment,   
her dark hair slipping to hide her face.   
  
"Why is Grandfather Goku so weak? I mean, we weren't effected by twenty years, but he was   
effected like that for only five!" Trunks frowned, and gently rested his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Probably because we were cryogenically frozen, which meant we were frozen completely, with   
even our brains being shut down and our blood not being replaced. I guess you could saying we were the   
living dead for twenty years. If we were dead, then we didn't need protein or minerals to support us, so our   
muscles didn't dissolve to help us survive. That means we had our muscles when we were unfrozen. But   
with your grandfather, he had only an IV to survive, and slowly his muscles disintegrated to be absorbed   
into his blood stream to keep his comatose form healthy. So he lost most of his muscles while asleep,   
and that's why he's so weak," Trunks finished, slightly pleased with his answer. School hadn't been a   
waste, after all.   
  
Pan sniffled, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.   
  
"So he'll be okay?" she said, and looked up, her soulful dark eyes latching onto his blue ones.   
Trunks smiled gently.  
  
"Of course he will. He's Son Goku," he mildly teased, wrapping a friendly arm around her   
shoulder. "Now, let's see how your grandfather's doing." Together, the two part Saiya-jinn entered the   
room.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Spyri leaned against the wall, glaring at Rayne as he gasped for breath.  
  
"You know, for a guerrilla, you are totally out of shape," she informed him cheerfully. Spyri made   
a face and suggested that she had done something very unlikely with a frog. Rayne grinned   
mischievously.   
  
"Yeah, and you did the same with a slug," she said, and turned to walk down the corridor to   
where General Goku's room was. Spyri followed, panting, behind.   
  
"Doctor, would you please tell Spyri that Swiss do make chocolate?" Rayne asked as she   
peered into the room. The large huddle around the general's bed prevented her from seeing what they were   
doing to him. Bulma smiled.   
  
"Yes, there is excellent chocolate made in Switzerland," she informed the girl.   
  
"See!" Rayne said triumphantly, wheeling around to face the lieutenant. "And you say you're from   
Switzerland." Spyri peered inside to glare at the girl. He opened his mouth to argue, but instead froze, his   
jaw nearly to the ground. Curious, Rayne turned around. The mass of bodies had moved, and now Rayne   
could see the bed clearly. The bed where Son Goku sat, goofily grinning.   
  
[I thought I'd leave you all there, then I thought..... Nah. I have a better cliffhanger.... heh heh   
heh. ~AC]  
  
"Hi Rayne!" he said cheerfully. Rayne opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She repeated   
that several times until Spyri came to her aid.   
  
"Good afternoon, or morning, sir!" he said, standing at attention and saluting the general sharply.   
Rayne watched him, and grinned.   
  
"I can do that better than you, dear Swiss," she declared, and repeated his movements.   
  
Within five seconds she lay sprawled on the floor, cursing in German and holding her aching hand and   
forehead. Everyone laughed, not understanding her words, as Spyri helped her to her feet, chuckling.   
  
"You sure showed me, Miss Rayne," he said, smirking. Rayne rolled her eyes, smiling sweetly   
as she punched him in the gut. But she forgot about her broken arm. Even as Spyri doubled over, Rayne   
hissed in pain and grabbed her arm.   
  
"Kuso!" Spyri and Rayne growled at the same time.   
  
"Now I see why women slap instead of punch," Rayne groaned as Spyri gasped, "I get out of the   
battle without a scratch, and you wind me in one blow!" The two slowly got to their feet.   
  
"Maybe you should get that arm checked out, Rayne," Bulma suggested, eyeing the wincing girl.   
"Goku can talk to you later."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Rayne said, nodding towards her. "Nice to see you awake, sir." She carefully   
saluted Goku, managing to not knock herself silly. She grinned at Goten and the other three. "See you all   
later. Maybe the doctor will enroll you in school!" Without another word, Rayne Sirec hurried from the   
room.   
  
"May I leave too, General?" Spyri asked, grinning. "I need to talk to my wife, and show her I'm not   
dead so she won't jump in bed with Troyon or O'Malley." He paused, making a face. "Well, O'Malley   
wouldn't go after her, what with him dating that Swedish beauty and all, but Troyon definitely would, the   
b-"   
  
"Of course, you can, Lieutenant," Bulma said, smoothly interrupting Spyri's words as Pan and   
Bra giggled. Spyri grinned, saluted them all sharply, and dashed out.   
  
"Well," Goku said, sounding satisfied, "now I'll be seeing you all later. Maybe after dinner, maybe   
later."   
  
"What? Otou, what do you-" Gohan stopped dead, staring in shock as his father pressed his   
fingers to his forehead and disappeared. "Otou-san!" Bulma sighed, and took Gohan by the shoulder.   
  
"I think Goku has some matters to discuss with Dende, wherever he is," she said.   
  
"Yeah!" Goten said, suddenly frowning. "Where has Dende been all these years? I mean, he is   
God and all that! He should be helping us out." Bulma sighed, and bowed her head to hide her shadowed   
eyes.   
  
"One of the first things the androids did was destroy Kami's Lookout. Goku found Mr. Popo in his   
garden, and Dende hasn't been seen since," she said quietly, and Krillin bowed his head also.   
  
"Found Mr. Popo?" squeaked Pan, her eyes wide. Gohan sighed, and nodded to answer Pan's   
silent question.   
  
"Yes. Mr. Popo has been dead for almost twenty years."   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku reappeared with a quiet pop, landing softly on the dusty tiled ground. He peered around, noticing   
with dismay that the garden that Mr. Popo had kept perfect for so many years now lay ruined, choked by   
weeds. Then he noticed the small figure bent over one part of the garden, stubbornly yanking the weeds   
from the earth, and his heart skipped a beat. Goku cleared his throat, and the small figure spun around.   
Frightened dark eyes met Goku's equally dark ones. Goku smiled, his lips twisted with both bitterness   
and hope.   
  
"Hello Dende," he said softly to the Kami of Earth.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Gohan, Rayne teaches Ikara and Krill to sing and about history, correct?" Bulma asked, once   
Krillin, Kare, and Marron had made their quiet good-byes and Krillin had left to meet his grandchildren.   
Gohan nodded, looking slightly puzzled. Then realization struck, and he began to smirk. Goten watched   
Bra's mother and his brother grin evilly as each other, then he realized what they were planning.   
  
"No!" he said defiantly. "Trunks and I graduated college already, thank you very much!" Bulma   
and Gohan turned their smirks upon the four. Trunks gulped, but sided with Goten.   
  
"I'm not going to a kiddy school," he said, frowning determinedly, and crossing his arms across   
his chest as Bra and Pan laughed.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe I'm in a kiddy school," Trunks muttered, and a little ten-year-old girl shushed him.   
  
"Miz Rayne, Miz Rayne!" Rayne smiled at the little boy who had raised his hand. The other   
children, all aged from six to eighteen (well, now twenty-six), watched the exchange with interest.   
  
"Yes, Mister Jeffrey?" she asked the seven-year-old. The boy grinned, showing his two missing   
front teeth.   
  
"It's time for singing!" he declared, and many of the children cheered. Rayne grinned, and nodded.   
  
"I believe you're right. Thank you, Mister Jeffrey," she said, glancing at the clock. "Now, everyone,   
remember, our four new students are very new to this sort of thing so-" a hint of a smile danced across   
her lips "-try not to tease them too much."   
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice, R- Ojousan Rayne!" Goten protested from the back of the room.   
Rayne pretended to glare at him as the little children giggled.   
  
"Mister Goten," she began coolly. "For the last time, raise your hand if you wish to speak."   
  
"Sorry-" Goten began, then paused, frowning. Sheepishly, he raised his hand as Rayne sighed.   
  
"Yes, Mister Goten?" she questioned.   
  
"I apologize, Ojousan Rayne," he said, grinning wickedly. "Now, what sort of songs do we get to   
sing?" Rayne smiled.   
  
"Well, first we have to warm up. Right, children?" she questioned. Accented voices in different   
languages rang out from all corners of the room.   
  
"Yes, Miz Rayne!"  
  
"Hai, Ojousan Rayne! Yes, Miss Rayne!"  
  
"Si, Senorita Rayne! Yes, Miss Rayne!"   
  
"Yes, ma'am, Miss Rayne!"   
  
Rayne grinned, and raised her good hand, instantly silencing the children. Rayne's other arm lay resting   
in a white sling across her chest. The metal-walled room grew as silent as a tomb as the children went   
mute. The only exit to the room was closed, barring any exit.  
  
"Begin." There was the sound of many voices taking a deep breath all at once, then over fifty   
young voices rang out.  
  
"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!"   
  
Rayne smiled, clapping once the last note has finished echoing.   
  
"Bravo! Well, done!" The children grinned, pleased with themselves. "And now, let's sing one of   
my favorite songs. Can you guess which one that is?"   
  
"Oooh!" a voice cried as a hand shot into the air. "Ojousan Rayne! It's Danny Boy isn't it?" Rayne   
smiled at the blond-haired girl.   
  
"Very good, Miss Ikara," she said approvingly. "You know me rather well." Ikara beamed as   
Rayne raised her hand.   
  
"And a one, and a two........" The children's voice began softly, their words filled with such forlorn   
that Pan felt sudden tears spring to her eyes.   
  
"Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes... the pipes are calling,  
From glen to glen and down the mountain side.  
The summer is gone and all the leaves are falling,  
It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.   
  
But come ye back, when summer's in the meadow,  
and all the valley's hushed and white with snow.  
It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow,  
Oh, Danny Boy, Oh, Danny Boy, I love you so!   
  
But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying  
And if I be dead, as dead I well may be.  
Then come and find the place where I am lying,  
And kneel and say an Ave there for me.   
  
And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,  
And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be.  
If you shall bend, and tell me that you love me,  
And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me..........."  
  
The children's voices trailed off, leaving Pan feeling oddly wistful. The thick silence was abruptly broken by   
someone clapping. The entire group whirled to face the door, where two figures stood.   
  
"That was beautiful, Rayne. But I didn't hear you singing," Goku commented, grinning cheerfully.   
Rayne shrugged, smiling slightly sadly.   
  
"I usually sing a duet," she said softly, "and Terry was the only one who could sing with me."   
Goku nodded, still smiling, but his eyes were understanding.   
  
"Did you find Dende, Otou?" Goten questioned, peering at the figure beside his father.   
Unfortunately, the figure was hidden by shadows, and Goten couldn't see his face. Goku smiled.   
  
"Yes, but he decided that he'd rather stay on Kami's Lookout for a little while longer," the   
Saiya-jinn informed them. Trunks frowned.   
  
"Then who's the person with you?" the lavender-haired youth questioned. Goku's grin widened,   
and he motioned the figure forward. The figure stepped hesitantly into the light, and all the girls over twelve   
(including Pan and Bra) immediately swooned.   
  
The man was human, and extremely cute. His long hair, tied in a pony tail, shimmered lilac in the room's   
light. His lips were curved in a nervous smile, but his bright blue eyes were locked onto the four oldest   
students in the back. He wore baggy black jeans, with a matching T-shirt, his arms covered by a dark   
blue jacket, which had a patch on it reading Capsule Corporation. The man wasn't exactly young, the   
slightly marks on his face making him out to be around thirty or so. Across his back was a scabbard, its   
strap hidden underneath his jaket. The scabbard held a gleaming sword.   
  
As if totally aware of all the eyes upon him, the man grinned self-consciously.   
  
"Hello," Rayne said, recovering. "Welcome to Capsule Corporation School. I'm Rayne Sirec, the   
singing and history teacher. Who are you, if I may ask?"   
  
The man hesitated, and after locking eyes with Goku for a long moment, slowly grinned. He extended a   
hand towards Rayne. As she excepted it, he looked back towards the four in the back.   
  
"Call me........" A wry smile flickered on his lips as he continued. "Call me...... Mirai."   
  
(AN: Okay, that's my version of why Bra, Pan, Goten, and Pan were perfectly fine after being   
cryogenically frozen for twenty years. Fine meaning that they still had their muscles and weren't   
exhausted, only stiff. And why they didn't grow older. Sorry if his explanation isn't scientific. I'm not   
exactly in chemistry or anything. Or any interesting stuff like that. I get to study the periodic table, fun fun!   
*smiles sarcastically* Everyone loves the elements, don't we children? Well, enough of my complaining.   
I'll give you the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger. Can you guess who   
the new guy is? *grins evilly* Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? That's page 60! Ja! ~AC) 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: How Can I Keep From Si...

(AN: Eep! *ducks the tomato that Jevana threw, and yelps as the computer screen is covered in tomato   
juice* Crap! My mother's going to kill me, and I HATE tomatoes! *glares accusingly at Jevana* Why you-   
*searches frantically for something to throw, and finds a package of strawberries* Such a waste of good   
strawberries....... *shrugs* Oh well... *begins throwing them at anything that moves* Heh heh heh! I have   
pleased the leprechaun! Thanks, Jevana! Dance, Jevana, dance! *throws dozens of strawberries at her   
without wondering why the supply of strawberries is impossibly endless* Enjoy the story, and sorry about   
the mess! ~AC   
  
PS: Use Arial font when you read the chapter please. Otherwises errors occur. Thanks! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Fourteen: How Can I Keep From Singing?  
  
Rayne smiled brightly as Mirai released her hand.   
  
"Welcome Mirai," she said, and looked past him towards Goku. "Do you need something? Or do   
you need to talk to Mister Goten or Miss Pan?"   
  
"Do you have to call us like that?" Goten asked, then groaned as Rayne once more glared at him.   
  
"Did you wish to say something, Mister Goten?" she asked, once the half Saiya-jinn had raised   
his hand.   
  
"Do you have to call us Miss and Mister all the time? It makes me feel old!" Goten whined. Rayne   
gave him another look, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Mister Goten, I am your teacher," she said, a hint of a smile dancing across her face.   
Mischievously she added, "Plus, you are old. You're forty-five, remember?"   
  
"Ha! Goten, you're old!" Pan declared, giving her uncle a playful shove. He made a face at her.   
  
"Look who's talking, Miss Thirty-Six-Year-Old," he teased. Pan looked suddenly horrified,   
clamping her hands to her cheeks.   
  
"Good Kami!" she said in exaggerated horror. "I'm old!"  
  
"Yeah, you are," Goten said, not noticing her sarcasm. He yelped as Bra swatted him across the   
back of the head.   
  
"And what does that make me? I'm older than Pan, remember," she said dangerously, bright   
eyes flashing. Goten stared at her, then to a giggling Pan, then to a sympathetic but silent Trunks, then   
back to Bra. He carefully weighed his options, then he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
And bolted for the door.   
  
"Oi!" Bra yelled, leaping after him. "Come back here!"   
  
"Son Goten!" Rayne yelled, also bolting after the fleeing man. "School hasn't been dismissed   
yet!" Her roar become even louder, and rose an octave. "Princess Bra! Lord Goten! Get back into your   
seats RIGHT NOW!" Goten ducked around his father, ignoring Rayne, and raced down the hallway. With a   
growl, Bra followed. Rayne stopped in front of Goku, glaring after the two defenders.  
  
"WHEN YOU TWO GET BACK HERE, YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO THE DUNCE CHAIRS!" she   
bellowed.   
  
"Why bother? Goten is already a dunce!" Bra yelled over her shoulder, followed by Goten's faint,   
indignant, "Hey!" Rayne sighed, shaking her head as the little children giggled. She returned to her desk,   
sitting on it. Returning her attention to Goku and Mirai, who looked amused, she smiled, her eyes   
twinkling with mirth.   
  
"As I was saying, do you need anything, or anyone?" she asked, then added with a quiet laugh,   
"Or did two of them just go tearing out of the room?"  
  
Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I need to talk to you, actually." Rayne blinked,   
looking surprised.   
  
"Oh," she said after a moment. "Can it wait until after class? We have to sing two more songs   
before I'm supposed dismiss them."   
  
Goku grinned once more. "Sure. Do you mind if we stay?" Rayne shrugged.   
  
"Go ahead," she said, then turned to the class, whose giggling silenced quickly. "Now, what song   
shall we sing?" Ideas rang out from all corners of the room, and a couple of the names made Goku raise   
his eyes at Rayne for letting such young children learn them. Rayne grinned sheepishly, shrugging   
helplessly.  
  
Quickly she muttered under the children's suggestions, "It was Terry!" When Goku gave her a   
suspicious look, she widened her eyes in innocence.   
  
"To The Moon and Back!"  
  
"Echoes!"  
  
"We Are The Champions!"  
  
"How Can I Keep From Singing!"  
  
Rayne clapped her hands to silence them.   
  
"How Can I Keep From Singing," she said, smiling. "That's a pleasant Quaker song. And a one......   
and a two......." The song began, the children singing so happily and exuberant that no one could keep   
from smiling.   
  
"My life flows on in endless song above earth's lamentation.  
I hear the real though distant song that hails a new creation.  
Through all the turmult and strife I hear the music ringing.  
It sounds an echo in my soul, how can I keep from singing?  
What though the tempest loudly roars.  
I hear the truth, it's living!  
What though the darkness 'round me close, songs in the night it's giving!  
No storm can shake my in-most calm while to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since I believe that love abides, how can I keep,  
How can I can I can I keep from singing? How can I keep from singing?  
La la la la la la la la la la la la how can I keep, how can I keep,  
How can I can I can I keep?  
When tyrants tremble when they hear the bells of freedom ringing.  
When friends rejoice both far and near, how can I keep from singing?  
In prison cell, in dungeon dark, our thoughts to them are winging.  
When friends hold courage in their heart.  
How can I keep, how can I can I can I keep from singing?  
How can I keep from singing?  
No storm can break my in-most calm while to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since I believe in that love abides.  
How can I keep, how can I can I can I keep   
How can I can I can I keep from singing?  
La la la la la la la la la la la la how can I keep, how can I keep,  
How can I can I can I keep from singing!"  
  
The song ended, and everyone grinned as the last echoes faded away. Once more Goku clapped, after a   
second or so, Mirai added his claps to the Saiya-jinn's. Rayne grinned proudly.   
  
"Very good, children," she said, and the kids looked ready to burst with happiness. "Now, let's   
show our friends how well we can sing, 'We Are the Champions'." The children cheered happily. They   
loved that song. Rayne raised her good arm, and began once more.   
  
"And a one..... and a two....."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come back here!" Bra yelled at the fleeing half Saiya-jinn.   
  
"Not if you're going to hurt me!" Goten called back, turning his head to frown at her-   
  
And ran into a wall.   
  
"Ow!" he yelped, falling to the ground and holding his head. Suddenly he remembered his chaser,   
and looked up to see Bra looming over him, an unpleasant smile on her face. Goten gulped, and tried to   
scramble backwards. His back pressed against the cold iron of the wall, and he stared wide-eyed as Bra's   
smile widened.   
  
"Uh-oh......."   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The children filed out one by one, giving cheerful good-byes to Goku and Mirai before disappearing down   
the corridors to their various homes or chores. Rayne's 'family' were the last to go.   
  
"See you later, Mum," Storm chirped, smiling up at her sister. Rayne grinned back, ruffling her   
sister's hair fondly. Storm jerked away, giggling.   
  
"Be good for Mrs. Raretoma, oh sister of mine," she warned. "I don't want a repetition of what   
happened last week. Did you ever apologize to Ikara for showering her with saucy meatballs?" Storm hung   
her head.   
  
"No, Mum," she said glumly. "I'll go do that now."   
  
"I'll make sure of it," Tristan said, grinning wickedly at the younger girl. Storm glared at him, her   
face mirroring Bra Briefs' only moments before.   
  
"Shut UP, Tris," she said, curling her lip at him. Tristan stuck his tongue out at her, and she   
growled menacingly. Still grinning, Tristan bolted for the exit.   
  
"Tris, Storm-" Rayne began, then gave up with a sigh as the two chased each other from the   
room. What was it, Chase People Out Of The Classroom Day?   
  
"Bye Mum!" Cloud, Rebeus, and Aurora chorused, and bolted after Tristan and Storm.   
  
"Were they all your siblings?" Mirai questioned, looking interested. Rayne grinned.   
  
"Nope. Only two of them. The eight-year-old girl who was chasing the other boy from the room,   
and the seven-year-old boy. The other three are the siblings of my best friend, but now I take care of   
them." She faltered slightly, and looked down, realization striking her. How was she going to pay the   
doctor back for all five of them? She was behind in the debts WITH Terry helping her. Rayne frowned.   
She'd find a way to pay Doctor Bulma back. A Sirec did have her pride.   
  
"Rayne?" The girl looked up to smile at Goku, putting her worries away for the moment.   
  
"Yes, sir?" she asked.   
  
"I have two things to ask of you," Goku said, sounding serious. "The first is, would you sing at the   
funeral?" Rayne's smile quickly faded.   
  
"Of course," she said. "When is it?" Goku sighed, his forehead knotting as he frowned, biting his   
lip anxiously. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Tomorrow, at dawn."   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Bra..........." Trunks sighed, staring at the scene before him.   
  
Goten lay at Bra's feet, his shirt covering his face, pinned to the floor by Bra's foot. Bra was wearing a very  
satisfied smirk on her face.   
  
"Hey, I would've bound and gagged him, but I didn't have any rope," she said, shrugging and   
looking mildly annoyed. Quickly the satisfied look was back in full force as Goten attempted to move, and   
groaned pitifully. Trunks shook his head.   
  
"Get off," he ordered. Bra's eyes glinted evilly.   
  
"Make me." Trunks slowly smirked, the look identical to the one on Bra's face, and Pan groaned   
as he strolled casually towards his sister.   
  
"Am I the only sane person here?" she grumbled as Trunks tackled Bra.   
  
"Probably," Goten's muffled voice said from beneath the shirt. Pan sighed, and knelt to help her   
uncle to his feet as the two siblings rolled on the floor, laughing and punching wildly.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne stared into space for a long moment, her dark eyes blank and unreadable. She shook her head   
from side to side, slowly, then blinked.   
  
"Okay," she said quietly, eyes still distant. "What's the second thing?" Goku shifted   
uncomfortably from one foot to the other.   
  
"I was wondering if you could show Mirai around," he said. "Everyone else is busy." Rayne   
blinked again, and raised an eyebrow, her eyes clearing.   
  
"Sure," she said, "no problem." Rayne grinned at Mirai. "I must warn you, sir, that insanity is a   
minutely occurrence around here."   
  
Mirai smiled. "I think I can handle it." He looked towards Goku. "Do you need me for anything?"   
  
Goku shook his head. "I'll call when I need you. If you need me, I'm at the Lookout." He pressed his   
fingers to his forehead, then paused, frowning as if he was sure he had forgotten something, but wasn't   
quite sure what. Suddenly he brightened.   
  
"I almost forgot!" he said, grinning sheepishly. "Here you go, Rayne. Eat it." Reaching into his   
pocket, the Saiya-jinn pulled out a small object. He tossed it to her, and Rayne caught it. She held it up   
curiously, and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"A bean?" she said skeptically. "How's a single bean going to help me?" Goku grinned   
mischievously.   
  
"You'll see," he said, then, quite suddenly, he was gone. Rayne stared at the spot where he had   
been standing only seconds before in disbelief, then slowly grinned.   
  
"Wish I could do that," she commented wistfully. "Wish I could fly, too." With a shrug, she   
popped the bean into her mouth and chewed. After a moment, her eyes grew wide. Mirai watched her with  
a smile.   
  
"A single bean can do wonders," he informed her. Rayne turned to grin at him.   
  
"Nifty."   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Enough!" Pan bellowed, throwing up her hands. Bra and Trunks paused in their pummeling of   
each other to stare at her.   
  
"What?" Trunks asked innocently, rubbing at a red mark that Bra's fist had caused.   
  
"You, Trunks Briefs-" Pan began, but was cut off by Goten's taunt.  
  
"Oho! Busted! Last name!" the half Saiya-jinn teased, laughing.   
  
Trunks glared at his best friend, and took a step towards him, raising a fist threateningly. With a terrified   
yelp, Goten bolted away from the group, and disappeared around a corner. Laughing, Trunks gave chase,   
and Bra quickly followed. Pan sighed, slapping her forehead wearily.   
  
"You all are such dorks," she sighed, before jogging after the trio.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma had just finished cleaning the room that had held Goku's comatose body for five years when a   
figure appeared in the doorway. The aging doctor looked up with a smile.   
  
"Yes?" she questioned, brushing her hair out of her face.   
  
"Doctor Briefs?" Richard O'Dell said with a smile, though his smile didn't meet his slightly worried   
eyes. "General Gohan wishes to see you." Bulma's smile faded. What had happened now?   
  
"Where is he?" she asked, straightening to her full height. Richard O'Dell pursed his lips, and   
grimaced.   
  
"In the Situation Room," he said. The Situation Room was for war emergencies.  
  
"Aw, hell."   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Let's see, that's the hospital wing, that's where General Goku was for the five years he lay in a   
coma," Rayne said, pointing towards one set of corridors.   
  
"Five years?" Mirai exclaimed, looking startled, then thoughtful. "Goku never told me about   
that....." Rayne raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You're on first name basis with General Goku?" she questioned. Mirai's blue eyes twinkled   
merrily.   
  
"We go way back," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders. A faint smile touched his lips, and his   
eyes grew far away. "Way, way back........"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan was pacing when Bulma finally arrived at the Situation Room. She briefly glanced around the large   
room, filled with a large table that reminded her of the Round Table, and dozens of chairs. The surviving   
members of Kare's squad was there, along with Chance O'Malley's squadron, Krillin, Marron, and two men   
Bulma recognized as spies. The spies looked exhausted, dirty, and shaken.   
  
Gohan looked infuriated, she noted.  
  
"What happened now?" the scientist questioned wearily, already feeling a headache coming on.   
She collapsed into a chair, and saw a blurred shape move out of the corner of her eyes as O'Dell took a   
seat also.   
  
"Well.........." Gohan said, scowling. "Perhaps we should wait until the others are here." The   
others? Bulma raised an eyebrow, but nodded.   
  
"They'd better hurry," muttered Marron, and Kare shushed her.   
  
Ah. One of the 'others' must be Rayne, Bulma thought, recognizing the tone. When would those   
two ever get along?  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ha ha! Can't catch me, Trunk- Ouf!" Goten grunted and fell backwards as he turned a corner and   
slammed into someone.   
  
"Sorry," a heavily accented voice purred, and a slender white hand pulled the half Saiya-jinn to his   
feet.   
  
"Thanks..........." Goten looked up, and his words trailed off. In front of him was the most beautiful   
woman he had ever seen.   
  
The woman had wisps of shimmering gold for hair, which curled into ringlets, framing her lovely,   
unmarred face. Her sky-blue eyes were half-hidden by long golden lashes as she smiled down at him,   
even taller than the tall man. Her full, blood-red lips were curved in a heavenly smile, showing off a cute   
dimple in her left cheek. She was fitted in a tight-fitting blue blouse, with a slit skirt of black, showing off   
her..... er, rather large endowments and slender legs. She gave the impression of once having been rather   
large, but had lost the large part of her body and perfectly fit with her luxurious form.   
  
"Hello, I'm Heidi Adler," she said with a faint, purring German accent, lifting an elegant eyebrow.   
"And you are?"   
  
"G-Goten," he said, still staring at her. By now Trunks and the other two had caught up, and   
Trunks was gazing wide-eyed at the German woman.   
  
"Hello, Heidi," Bra said, smiling sweetly as she viciously elbowed her stupefied brother. "I'm Bra   
Briefs, this is my idiotic brother Trunks, that's Son Goten, and this is Son Pan." She pointed to each   
person as she named them. Heidi's eyes widened, and she clapped her hands in delight.   
  
"The Sleepers?" she gushed, beaming. "Hardy told me ALL about you!" The four exchanged   
puzzled looks. How would someone named Hardy know about them?  
  
"Hardy?" Pan repeated cautiously.   
  
"Er, me," and the four turned to see Lieutenant Spyri grinning sheepishly at them.   
  
"My real name is Leonhard Spyri," he continued, shrugging, "but Heidi insists on calling me   
Hardy." Pan watched as Heidi began to giggle like a school girl, batting her eyes at Spyri.   
  
"But of course, Hardy dear!" Heidi simpered. "Hardy and Heidi sound so much cuter together than   
Leonhard and Heidi!"  
  
"Airhead," Bra muttered so only Pan could hear her. Pan couldn't help but agree, watching Heidi   
toss her blond mane and giggle.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So, you two know each other?" Goten asked, once Heidi had finally stopped giggling.   
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Hardy and I have been married for six years!" the German   
woman said, beaming. Goten's eyes widened and he and Trunks eyed Spyri with some respect, while   
Pan and Bra looked disgusted. Suddenly Spyri's radio began to crackle.   
  
"Spyri! Get the hell over t' the Situation Room!" an Australian voice cried. "The general's goin' t'kill   
us all if you an' the Dreamers don't get over here soon!" Spyri frowned.   
  
"Something wrong, O'Malley?" he questioned.   
  
"I dunno, mate, but the general's foaming at the mouth........ er, and I said that a bit too loud,   
'cause the general's glarin' at me........ Uh-oh-" O'Malley's words were abruptly cut off, replaced by   
another person's roar.   
  
"SPYRI! Do you know where Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks are?" It was Gohan.   
  
"Yes, sir! They're here with me and my wife," Spyri answered quickly.   
  
"Then get them over here!" Gohan yelled, and the radio went silent. Spyri shrugged, and turned   
off his radio. He looked up at the others.   
  
"Well, Heidi love, I think I'm going to be late to dinner," he said, going over and giving her a hug   
and a kiss, which she willingly returned.   
  
"Come home soon, Hardy," the German said with a pout. Spyri flashed her a grin.   
  
"As soon as I can," he said with sincerity, his eyes gleaming.   
  
"I'll bet," Bra muttered, and this time it was Trunks's turn to elbow her.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"And this is the Dining Hall," Rayne said, grabbing Mirai by the arm and dragging him into a large   
room bustling with people of all ethnicity. "This is my favorite place to go, most of the time, at least-"   
  
"Ojousan Rayne!" a voice yelled, and the girl turned to wave at a breathless Ikara.   
  
"Yes, dear?" she questioned, then in an undertone to Mirai, "Ikara, granddaughter of Krillin."   
  
"Okaa and Otou have been looking all over for you!" the little girl chirped. "There's a meeting at   
the Situation Room." Rayne's blood ran cold.   
  
"Kuso," she muttered, and Mirai scowled at her, while Ikara laughed with delight.   
  
"Only cool adults curse," the little girl said with a laugh, and skipped off.   
  
"The ears of an innocent is tainted, Ojousan Rayne," said Mirai, frowning at her. Rayne managed   
a weak grin, and tightened her grip on the lavender-haired man's arm.   
  
"Ikara was never innocent," she commented, then proceeded to drag him off. "C'mon, something   
bad's happened."   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So, how long have you and Heidi known each other?" Goten casually asked as they neared the   
door marked Situation Room. Spyri smirked.   
  
"Seven years," he said, and shuddered. "I hate the nickname though."   
  
"It isn't as bad as B-chan," Goten informed him, followed by a yelp of pain as Bra and Pan both   
smacked him.   
  
"What does she do to help the rebel cause?" Pan asked, ignoring her uncle's pitiful looks as he   
rubbed the places where he had been smacked.   
  
Spyri blinked. "Er........ takes care of the leading rebels' kids for them. She's good with kids."  
  
"Didn't she go to school?" Bra questioned curiously. Spyri glanced at her, and laughed.   
  
"She dropped out at age fourteen," he said, chuckling. "She doesn't need school, she says. But   
we all know she dropped out because of her grades."  
  
"But you didn't marry her because of her brains, ne?" Goten said knowingly, and this time instead   
of the girls smacking him, Spyri punched him, sending him flying through the door of the Situation Room.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Something bad?" Mirai repeated as he was dragged along. "What sort of bad?"   
  
"Very bad," Rayne informed him grimly. "The last time there was a meeting in the Situation Room   
was during the..... during the Sirec Massacre." Her voice faltered slightly. "That was five years ago. I had   
hoped we wouldn't have to use it again." She sighed. "Oh well."   
  
Mirai raised an eyebrow at the name Sirec and the word Massacre, but said nothing as he continued to   
trail after the girl.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well, one of the Dreamers is here. That's a start," O'Malley commented cheerfully, staring at the   
groaning body at his feet. Everyone in the room glared at him, and the Australian winced. "Never   
mind......."   
  
"Ow!" the body whined, sitting up and nursing his aching jaw. "Why'd you do that, Spyri?"   
  
"Sorry," the Swiss apologized, opening the store and ushering the other three Dreamers inside.   
"Too many people have hit on my wife."  
  
"But I didn't hit on her!" Goten complained, cowering from Gohan's glare. "I was merely stating   
that you didn't marry her for her brains......... I'll shut up now."  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Be quiet, and no one can say you're annoying," O'Malley advised,   
grinning. Goten smiled back. Marron laughed, enjoying the hidden joke O'Malley had made.   
  
"And you're always silent!" she questioned sarcastically. "Follow your own advice, O'Malley!" The   
Australian frowned at her, but stayed silent.   
  
"Ahem!" Gohan growled, and everyone went silent as Goten quickly found a seat. The oldest son   
of Goku rose to his feet, his face grim. No one noticed as Mirai and Rayne silently slipped into the room,   
finding seats at the back.   
  
"It has come to my attention," he began, his eyes wandering to the two Bulma had identified as   
spies, "that the androids have discovered the sanctuary in Australia. Even as we speak, hundreds of   
civilians are being massacred."   
  
Thud! Everyone turned to view O'Malley where he lay, unconscious.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tell Heidi that I'll make dinner tomorrow," Spyri said to Trunks, and then glared at Goten,   
who hovered close by. "And don't let that one come with you."  
  
"Oi!" Goten said indignantly, but everyone ignored him.  
  
All of the troops Gohan could survive giving up were launching an attack on a major android base,   
filled with important provisions and weapons, to retaliate against the Australian Massacre, as   
everyone was beginning to call it. All remaining forces in Australia, New Zealand, and   
neighboring countries were attacking the androids armies in Australia, and Gohan and Krillin   
flew to join them in battle after attacking the major base. Gohan had refused to let the Four   
Last come with him, saying that he and Goku would begin training them after the battles. Goku   
was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Good luck, Spyri. Try not to get yourself killed," Rayne said with a smile, giving her   
friend a slap on the back. "Heidi would drown in her own tears if you did."  
  
"I won't die," the Swiss promised with a grin, shouldering his gun. "Wish me luck."   
  
"Luck!" they all chorused, as Spyri melted into the lines of exactly 468 soldiers.   
O'Malley was in that group, along with Kare.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra watched the soldiers as they began to march away from Capsule Corporation. Softly,   
the marching men began to sing.   
  
"Rise and fall  
We march onward  
Standing tall  
We march onward  
Cock our guns to fight a fight  
We march onward  
Through rain and snow, day and night  
We march onward."  
  
Their song continued as their ranks faded off into the distance. Bra sighed, resting   
her head against her brother's shoulder.   
  
"Do you think they'll be all right?" she asked quietly. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Gohan won't let any of them die," he said forcefully, almost as if he was   
trying to convince himself.   
  
And he was.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan stared straight ahead, hands at his side as he led the head of the army. This   
wasn't going to be fun. He noticed O'Malley nearby from the corner of his eyes, and   
moved to stand beside the Australian.   
  
"O'Malley." The Australian looked up dully, his face splotched and his eyes   
rimmed red from tears. His entire family at been at the Australian sanctuary.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked hoarsely, his voice gruff from weeping.   
  
"No private heroics today, all right, soldier?" the general said, patting   
him on the shoulder. At O'Malley's dubious look, he added kindly, "Your family   
needs at least one to survive, son. Don't let their legacy die out." The   
Australian's eyes widened; apparently he had never considered that.   
  
"Yes, sir," he said, and slowed his pace to melt back into the crowd.   
Before he had completely disappeared, the Australian mouthed, 'thank you'. Gohan   
smiled, and turned back to lead the soldiers to the base, and for some of them,   
their final battle.   
  
(AN: Hehehe. Mirai Trunks is so COOL! *swoons* Sorry, but he's my fave character.   
Also, I have a question that I need answered. After the Watashi series is over,   
do you all want me to continue the story? You can either answer now or at the end   
of the story. Which is going to be a long while from now. I'm not even half-way   
through the story. Oh, and don't worry people, in the next chapter, there will   
actually be fighting! Fun fun! Oh, I feel so bad to O'Malley. He's cool. Poor   
Australian. Well, I'm off! Ja ne! ~AC  
  
Quick peek into Chapter Fifteen:  
  
Gohan, Krillin, O'Malley, Kare, Spyri, and others attack the base, and chaos   
ensumes. Rayne, Pan, Bra, and Trunks go to visit Heidi, and have a surprise.  
Goten is miserable until he gets into some mischief with Marron's children.  
Marron and Bulma work on a secret project.  
  
That's all I have as of this moment. Thanks! ~AC) 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Chasing Demons

(AN: *watches as Jevana eats all of the strawberries* Aw........... Oh well! *begins eating strawberries too,   
then yelps and ducks as Jevana throws another tomato* Enough with the tomatoes, Jevana! At least   
throw a..... a pumpkin or something! *notices all the odd looks* Hey! Pumpkin pie is yummy! *shakes   
head* Anyway, thanks for all the support in the Watashi series. *grins* Yeah, I know, Jacks, not even   
half-way finished and it's 70 pages long. *groans* I'm gonna kill myself doing this. And then there's the   
SEQUEL......... *sighs* Well, enjoy! Ja! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Chasing Demons  
  
"But why can't I go?" Goten whined for the fifteenth time within the last ten minutes. Pan gave him   
a quelling look, at which he cringed.  
  
"Because Spyri doesn't trust you around Heidi," she said. "Remember that last incident?"  
  
"I wasn't coming onto her!" Goten complained. "And I was the one who got slammed through a   
door! Take pity on me!"  
  
"Hm........." Bra interrupted, looking thoughtful. "Let me think for a second about when we should   
pity you." She paused for about two heartbeats. "Never."   
  
"Aw.........." Goten whined, hanging his head.   
  
"Come on," said Bra, ignoring the half Saiya-jinn's moping, "let's go." Trunks and Rayne looked   
up from their conversation, and stood. One by one, Rayne, Trunks, Pan, and Bra left the room, leaving   
Goten all alone.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan stood, tense as he prepared himself to launch into the air.   
  
"Remember, only obey my orders," he growled, then he was off in a blaze of white towards the   
front doors of the prison. This time he was going to do it alone, and show the androids what they were up   
against.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you really think we should do this?" questioned Marron hesitantly. "I mean, we haven't talked   
it over with Gohan or Goku....." The woman looked up anxiously at the older woman, her blue eyes   
concerned. Her nervous face was illuminated by the dim lighting in the large lab.   
  
"Marron," Bulma sighed, "if I've told you why a dozen times before. We don't want to get   
everyone's hopes up and fail, when if we fail, no one but us will be upset."   
  
"If you say so," said Marron quietly, and the two got to work.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne watched as the other three disappeared around the corner, and grinned. Not that she didn't like   
Heidi (well, she didn't like the giggling ditz too much), but she hadn't finished showing Mirai around. Still   
grinning, she turned and strolled in the direction of the room she had put the lilac-maned man.   
  
"Maybe he'll know some good curse words," she said cheerfully.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
While Marron was grappling her own questions, Mirai was in the room Rayne had dropped him off at, his   
thoughts troubled. The lavender-haired man sat in a chair, motionless except for the steady rise and fall of   
his T-shirt as he breathed.   
  
Mirai Trunks Vegeta Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation since his mother had retired, had had a very   
strange day. He had been on vacation, his first since he had destroyed Cell and the Androids. In his time,   
it had been ten years since the first Androids, not thirty for this dimension, so it had been surprising to   
see everyone he had seen so youthful six years before, almost forty years older. And how had he gotten   
here? He had no clue, but he suspected it was a secret between the Eternal Dragon, Kami, and Goku. All   
of a sudden Goku had appeared and summed up everything that had happened for twenty years in a   
couple seconds. Then the Saiya-jinn had grabbed Mirai's arm, pressed his fingers to his forehead, and   
batta bing batta boom he was in a new Androids-torn land. And he hadn't even had a chance to say   
good-bye to-  
  
"Kuso, I need a drink," he groaned aloud, rising from the chair. "I wonder if this Capsule Corp. has   
any sherry or vodka. Maybe even a bar, like mine does." Mirai paused, and grinned mischievously. "Or if   
Mother still hides that supply of sangria under her bed."   
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mister Mirai. Do I suspect that General Goku's old friend is an alcoholic?   
Sacrilege!" declared an amused voice from the doorway, and Mirai looked up.   
  
"By the way, what's sangria? I can take you to the bar. We DO have one," Rayne informed him,   
her dark brown eyes dancing. Mirai watched her eyes crinkle up at the corners, and found himself grinning   
too.   
  
"Sangria, also known as sangaree, is a sweet, chilled beverage of wine or other alchoholic   
beverage and grated nutmeg," he informed her, still smiling.   
  
"Cool!" Rayne declared, sticking her hands in her pockets. Then her face fell. "But I can't have   
sangria, because I'm only seventeen." She raised an eyebrow. "I've been telling the doctor for years to let   
kids sixteen and older to be allowed to drink alcohol, but she hasn't budged an inch. I have to wait until I'm   
twenty-one."   
  
"Sometimes it's a good thing to be an old man," Mirai teased, grinning. Rayne raised an eyebrow,   
looking skeptical.  
  
"You don't look old. How old are you?" she questioned curiously. Mirai grinned.  
  
"I'm thirty-one," he said, and she laughed.   
  
"You were fourteen when I was born. That means when you were twenty-one and drinking, I was   
seven!" the Sirec girl said, shaking her head. Mirai grinned, and adopted an old man's quavering voice as   
he spoke.   
  
"Come on, you young'un, time to take this old-timer to the bar. These old bones need a pick-me-  
up." When she didn't move and simply laughed, he mock-frowned. "Come, girl, get a move on. I'm dying   
of thirst!"   
  
"Then let me lead the way, Ancient One," Rayne said with a giggle, offering her arm. "But since   
you seem to have lost your cane, sir, lean upon my arm. Surely your old bones can't support your   
weight?"  
  
"Are you c-calling m-me old, young lady?" Mirai demanded in a strained, but amused voice as he   
tried to keep from laughing. "Why, when I was your age, I had to walk FIFTEEN blocks to get to the   
nearest bar." He paused, then said in a normal voice, "Well, actually, it was next door, but anyway...." He   
continued with the old man's voice. "And do you think I complained? Did I? Come on girl, speak up!"   
  
"No-no, sir," she managed between peals of laughter. "I-I'm sure you never did." Neither of them   
noticed that they left Mirai's door standing wide open as they walked into the hallway.   
  
"That's right!" Mirai declared. "At least you're smarter than you look, lass."   
  
"Lass is an Irish word," said Rayne, puzzled. "You sound Japanese." Mirai raised an eyebrow,   
and then adopted an Irish accent.   
  
"Cum noo, me lass," he chuckled, "we Japanese ken speak en any accents we like. Ain't that   
right, me laddie buck?" At the last sentence, he raised his still Irish-sounding voice towards a   
Japanese-looking young man who was walking by. He looked no older than twenty or so.  
  
The young man blinked, then said in a puzzled tone, but in perfect English with no trace of an   
accent, "Excuse me sir, but I am Chinese. My name is Li-Won Kun. Now if you'll excuse me, I must   
assist Doctor Bulma in something." Mirai gaped at him.  
  
"Long time no see, Kun!" Rayne said cheerfully, and Kun blinked, recognition dawning. A warm   
smile split his lips.  
  
"Hello Rayne. I'd love to stay and talk, but I must be going. I'll see you later." Bidding them both   
a polite good-bye, the Chinese boy left, leaving a stunned Mirai in his wake.   
  
"Li-Won Kun was born in China, but has spent most of his life in either Australia, American, or   
England. He's a genius, almost as smart as Doctor Bulma," Rayne said, smiling at Mirai's expression.   
"Shall we continue, boyo?" Mirai blinked.   
  
"Boyo?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Heidi? Heidi?" Trunks called, knocking on the door. No answer. He turned to face the other two,   
frowning. "Do you think maybe this is the wrong room number?"  
  
"No," Pan said firmly, also frowning. "Rayne said number 716, and this is room number 716."   
  
"Well, how are we supposed to get inside?" questioned Trunks, stepping away from the door. Pan   
shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea, Trunks!" the one-fourth Saiya-jinn sighed. "Maybe we should go look for your   
mom or something...."  
  
"Or just open the door," Bra suggested, trying the handle. The door opened with a quiet click, and   
the blue-haired girl looked smug. "See? Not so hard."  
  
"Shut up," her brother muttered under his breath, and Bra punched him. "Ow!"   
  
Pan hid a grin, and then went through the open doorway. Before the other two could join her, she   
suddenly leapt backward, looking shocked. Trunks stepped forward to steady her.   
  
"Pan?" he asked cautiously, as Pan stared blankly into space for a moment. Then she blinked,   
and frowned.   
  
"Trunks, you stay outside," she declared briskly. "Bra, come help me with this little problem."  
  
"Er, all right," Bra said, after exchanging bewildered looks with her brother. Without another word,   
Pan yanked Bra inside, and the door slammed shut. Right in Trunks's face. And the son of Vegeta had   
only three words to state his opinion of the matter.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Doctor? Madam? You asked for me?" The quiet voice shattered the silence, and the two women   
jumped. Looking slightly pale, Bulma nodded, forced a smile on her lips.   
  
"Yes, we did, Li-Won," she said. "Could you help us with this?" She waved a hand towards their   
project, and the Chinese boy's eyes widened.   
  
"Wow," he marveled, completely forgetting formalities. "Look at it. I've been trying to design such   
a thing myself, but have never succeeded. I-" He halted, waving his hands helplessly. "Excellent, Doctor.   
Simply excellent." Bulma's smile was less forced when she answered.  
  
"Thank you, Li-Won, but we're having some trouble," she said, then added as the young man   
stepped forward eagerly, "and please lock the door behind you."  
  
"Anything, Doctor!"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan stood amid the rubble of what had once been the base, extremely pleased with himself. That had   
been almost too easy. He turned to grin at his army, all of whom looked extremely put out.   
  
"General, we didn't get to do anything!" complained a voice, which Gohan instantly recognized as   
Spyri's. "That was no fun!"   
  
"Sorry, soldier," said the general with a shrug. "I'll try to save a piece of the Android Army for you   
next time."  
  
"Good! Any orders, sir?" Spyri asked, and Gohan knew the idiot was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Yes. Soldiers, round up all surviving enemies, and rescue any ex-prisoners," he ordered loudly,   
and the army cheered, rushing forward to obey.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kami help us!" Bra cried, staring at the scene in shock.   
  
Heidi lay sprawled on the floor, half-way in and out of what looked to be a bathroom. The lovely woman's   
face was pale and waxen, and sweat trickled down her face. The obviously ill woman breathed in short,   
ragged gasps, accompanied by flinches of pain and the German doubling over, clutching her stomach.   
  
"Stomach... hurts..." she gasped, and now looked slightly green. Pan rushed forward to help her.   
  
"Let me get you into the bathroom, Heidi, dear," she said, slipping an arm around the woman's   
shoulders. Heidi nodded weakly, then groaned pitifully as Pan dragged her into the tiny bathroom. Upon   
entering the tiled room, Heidi doubled over at the toilet and retched. Pan winced, and, remembering her   
mother doing the same, began to gently message the sick woman's back, murmuring soft reassurances   
to her. Finally Heidi stopped, and simply groaned. After a moment, she spoke, her words feeble.   
  
"Sorry, Lady Pan. Morning sickness is terribly awful."   
  
"That's all right-" Pan began, then stopped, realization striking her. "M-Morning sickness?" Heidi   
weakly nodded.   
  
"That's right. Hardy doesn't know it yet, but he's going to be- to be- Oh dear!" the German   
groaned, and went back to her earlier action. Numbly, Pan ressumed messaging Heidi's back, silently   
finishing Heidi's sentence.   
  
Leonhard Spyri didn't know it yet, but he was going to be a father.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm bored!" Goten complained to no one. At least, he thought to no one.   
  
"I can think up lots of things to make you not bored!" a bright little voice giggled, and a blond girl   
peeked into the room.   
  
"Hello Ikara," Goten said with a grin. Then a "Hello Krill" as a golden-brown head poked itself into   
the room also.   
  
"Hi!" the two children of Marron and Kare chorused, grinning. "Will you play a game?" Goten   
shrugged. He didn't have anything else to do.  
  
"Sure." Goten watched as the two, accompanied by the children Rayne had called Storm, Cloud,   
Aurora, Rebeus, and Tristan. The children crowded around him, trapping the half Saiya-jinn.   
  
"Great! We can play Robber!" Ikara announced happily. Goten raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Robber?"   
  
"Right!" Ikara giggled. "That's were we get to tie you up, 'cause we're the robbers and you're our   
kidnapped victim!" To the ebony-haired man's astonishment, the oldest child there, the thirteen-year-old   
Rebeus, pulled a rope from behind his back. Goten gulped.   
  
"Er, maybe another game-" he began, but Krill shouted a single word.  
  
"Victim!" The children pounced, and their laughter drowned out Goten's yells for help.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Here's the bar," Rayne said, sighing wistfully. Mirai stared around approvingly. The well-kept bar   
was an entire room, brightly lit and filled to the brim with all sorts of different drinks.   
  
The bartender chuckled. He was a portly fellow with a cheerful round face that one would expect of a   
baker, not a bartender.   
  
"Sorry, Rayne, but I've got orders from Doctor Bulma yourself that you're not allowed near the   
bar," he said, waving at her to leave. "Sorry, my girl, but rules are rules."  
  
"But Bill, I'm showing a guest around, and he asked for the bar!" Rayne wined, putting on a puppy   
dog look. Bill didn't budge.   
  
"Then he can stay, but you have to leave." Grumbling under her breath, Rayne stalked from the   
room. Grinning, Mirai sat down on a stool.   
  
"What would you like, sir?" Bill asked, grinning. Mirai raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What would you suggest, sir?" he questioned. Bill chuckled.   
  
"Well, my favorite's red currant rum," the bartender admitted.  
  
"Then I'll have one of those," Mirai decided, and Bill smiled.   
  
"Right away, sir!"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on, kids," Goten groaned, struggling against the rope the children were trapping him with.   
"Let's play something else." He could easily break the rope, but that wouldn't be fun.   
  
"No!" Ikara said firmly. "We're playing Robber! Now be a good victim and be quiet!" Goten hung   
his head and sighed.   
  
"This is going to be a long night..."  
  
"Yep," Rebeus said with satisfaction as the other children laughed. "It sure is."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Big meanies.... I never get to do anything.... Wanna at least try it......" Rayne grumbled, frowning   
as she ambled along. She figured that Mirai would be finished with his drink in twenty minutes, so she   
would give him twenty minutes. But what to do during those twenty minutes........  
  
"Bored!" she declared to the world, then set off to look for her brother and sister. Maybe they'd   
have a fun game to play.   
  
Little did she know how FUN the game actually was. Poor Goten.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Heidi, let me wash your face with a wet cloth," Bra offered, feeling useless. Heidi managed a   
weak smile.   
  
"That'd be nice, thank you," she whispered weakly. Bra ran a hand towel under cold water, and   
pressed it to the sweating German's face.   
  
"Thanks," Heidi sighed, then abruptly gagged.   
  
"Sorry!" she whimpered, before leaning back towards the toilet. Bra and Pan both sighed.   
  
"I am never going to have children," Bra declared, and Pan silently agreed. Then Bra grinned   
wickedly as she saw Pan nod. "Don't tell Trunks that, dear. He wants to children."  
  
"Well, he's a man, so who cares-" Pan paused, and eyed Bra suspiciously. "Why should Trunks   
care what I think?" Bra giggled.  
  
"Pannie-chan, it's SO obvious he likes you," she said, rolling her eyes. "I would say duh, but I'm   
too polite to do so."  
  
"Whatever," Pan muttered, but was surprised by the warmth rushing to her cheeks. Without   
knowing why, she was blushing. Bra raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.  
  
For which Pan was grateful.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
It had been too easy. Gohan knew that. But what he didn't expect was for it to turn from easy to   
impossible.   
  
The general clenched his fists in rage, and screamed, trying to control his panic, "Away! Forget   
any orders! Find sanctuary! NOW!" The last word was a howl, as the half Saiya-jinn stared at the two dots   
in the sky.   
  
"General?" Spyri questioned, confused.   
  
"ANDROIDS, you idiots! Run! Run!" Gohan screamed, glaring at the Swiss. Spyri gulped and   
bolted for safety, grabbing the stunned O'Malley. Out of the corner of his eyes, Gohan saw Kare and his   
squad racing for cover. This scenario had repeated too many times- they'd all be killed by the androids,   
except for Gohan, who'd be left to count his losses-   
  
"I'm here, little buddy," a voice whispered, and Gohan managed to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Little buddy?" he repeated hoarsely, looking down at Krillin. "You've got to be kidding." The   
monk grinned, and started to reply, and then the androids were upon them.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku bolted to his feet at the same time Dende did, both looking horrified. This wasn't supposed to   
happen. The prophecy had never-  
  
"No!" the little Kami groaned. "Not now! Goku, please, you've got to-" But the Saiya-jinn was   
already gone.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai was half-way through his rum when he suddenly knew Gohan and the others were in trouble. He   
couldn't explain how he knew it, because Goku had already explained about the ki concealers, but   
GOHAN WAS IN TROUBLE. Mirai leapt to his feet, his hand crushing the glass. He didn't even notice the   
pieces of shattered glass embedded in his hand as he cursed.   
  
"Kuso! I won't let this Gohan die! Not like my mentor died!" Then he felt, instinctively, that   
someone was hurting Gohan, and he completely forgot that in his world Gohan had been dead for   
seventeen years, that in this world Gohan was a grown man with a child, that he couldn't do anything to   
stop either Gohan from being hurt. He was simply aware of the fact that GOHAN was being hurt, and that   
Mirai had to stop whoever was.   
  
"What the-" Bill began, then stared in shock as, with an enraged scream, Mirai powered up to   
Super Saiya-jinn.   
  
"Gohan!" Mirai yelled. "I'm coming!" Then the blazing gold fury was gone, leaving only a whole in   
the ceiling to mark his departure.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The children had just finished tying Goten's bonds when the young man stiffened.   
  
"Damn!" he swore, experiencing the same odd feeling as Mirai. "Get me out of this! My brother's   
in trouble." The children stared at him, and, for once in his life, Goten cursed at a child.   
  
"Fuck this!" he screamed, and powered up to Super Saiya-jinn. "Get the hell out of my way!"   
Without a word, they all backed away, and Goten crashed through the ceiling to join Mirai in the skies.   
Later, Goten would go and apologize, but right now his brother was getting hurt. After losing his mother   
and his sister-in-law, he was not going to lose his brother. And if he had to curse out a couple of children   
to do it, so be it.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan and Bra bolted upright at the same time. A split second later, Goku was there, white and anxious.   
The Saiya-jinn stared grimly down at his granddaughter, and daughter of his close friend. He hadn't   
wanted to do this, but Dende had deemed it necessary.   
  
"We're going to need you two," he announced, and they latched onto him.  
  
"We've got to go, Heidi!" Bra and Pan said in chorus, and then they were gone.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
With the anxious feeling hammering at his skull, Trunks finally lost all patience.   
  
"I'm not waiting for you two!" he screamed, ignorant of the fact that the two were already at the   
battlefield. Heidi came crawling from the room in time to stare at Trunks as his trendils of lavender rose   
from his neck and gradually began to turn yellow.   
  
With another yell, he was Super Saiya-jinn and gone, once more through a ceiling.   
  
"Wow," Heidi gasped, then turned green and crawled desperately back towards the toilet.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The battle was raging in full force by the time Trunks, Goten, and Mirai appeared at the ex-base. The   
androids paused in their fighting and looked up as the three Super Saiya-jinn appeared in the sky, all   
looking pissed off.   
  
One of the androids, a middle-aged man with cold ice blue eyes and dark brown hair, sneered.   
"Oh look, more little Golden Boys. How fun."  
  
"For us, you mean," replied the other android, a twenty-or-so woman with curly blond hair and   
flashing pale green eyes. Her lips formed a wicked smirk. "Ready to play, boys?" Mirai looked around.   
  
Krillin's limp form was sprawled in the earth, motionless. Bra and Pan stood beside him, and Pan was   
kneeling, checking for a pulse from the monk. Goku was glaring at the two androids with hate twisting his   
gentle face, an expression Mirai had never seen on his face. He looked very beaten up, and was panting   
for breath. Gohan lay unconscious on the ground, blood trickling from a large cut on his forehead.   
  
When Mirai saw that, his rage immediately seemed to explode. For a moment, all he could feel or see   
was the burning redness of his rage. Then the rage was gone, replaced by an icy fury.   
  
"You two," he said clearly, clenching his fists in fury, as he landed beside Goku, "are about to go   
to Hell."   
  
The androids both smiled.   
  
"We'll see about that," one of them remarked, and then battle resumed.  
  
(AN: Cliffhanger! You're all going to hate me! And I'm in Europe from July 3-24, so I'm not going to be able   
to post until then. Dreadfully sorry, everyone. I'll make it up, I promise. There's going to be lots of action in   
here next chapter! Oh, and SharonToggle? I'll explain how Mirai got here in later chapters. Mirai has got a   
vague idea of it, but he doesn't know the complete facts. Well, I don't know the complete facts. Only   
Goku and Dende do, and they're not talking to me. *hangs head* Gotta go! Ja! ~AC) 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Super Saiya-jinn Battle

(AN: Ah, the battle chapter. Don't worry, there will be more battles in the future, or my name isn't   
Annclaire! Well, this is page 78 of the story..... *sigh* Tricked you all! I managed to do this chapter in   
ONE DAY! I'm so proud. So you all can celebrate. Now that you're all done trying to hurt me. Sorry   
about making you choke, SharonToggle. *hangs head* I didn't mean to. Anyone else doing anything   
People to People? That's why I'm going to Europe. Fun fun! Well, done talking. I know you all want to see   
the action. Well, I'm not that good at fighting scenes, but I tried. This is all from Mirai's sort of POV. It's   
mostly his thoughts, but not using I or we, but there's also Pan and Goten's POVs. You'll find out some   
surprising things in this chapter. *grins evilly* You'll see...... Oh, and I think I may have changed the font or  
something with this chapter by accident. Oh well. Ja ne, and enjoy! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Super Saiya-jinn Battle  
  
Mirai stared with hatred at the two androids, all the while screaming silently.   
  
Why did they have to look like young humans? Why couldn't they look like the monsters they   
were? Why did they have to be here at all?  
  
"Do you want to take him, Automa?" the male android questioned, sounding bored.   
  
The female android shrugged. "Go ahead, Nardo. I'll play with the other two." She smirked at Goten and   
Trunks, who glared balefully back.   
  
"Come on, little boy," the male android sneered, a cruel smile dancing across his lips. He pointed   
at Mirai, still grinning. "Let's see what you're made of." With a roar, Mirai threw himself at the beast in   
sheep's clothing.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra clamped her hands to her mouth, her bright eyes as round as saucers.   
  
"How can that- that man be a Super Saiya-jinn?" she gasped in wonder.   
  
"B-because he's f-from another d-dimension," a weak voice whispered, and with a cry, Pan rolled   
Krillin onto his back. The monk's entire face was one huge bruise, but he managed a feeble grin. "His real   
name is..... is Trunks." Then Krillin relaxed, once more in the land of dreams.   
  
"Trunks?" Bra and Pan echoed in wonder, and turned to stare at the enraged man just as he   
lunged at one of the androids.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai grasped for the male android's arm, seeking to pin him down, while his other fist rose, ready to   
smash into the android's face. His fingers circled the desired arm, grasped it, dug his nails in, then-   
  
Suddenly the arm was gone, and Mirai looked up in time to see the fist connected to the arm slam into   
his nose and send him flying backwards.   
  
Damn, this android was fast, he thought as he managed to land on his feet, but stumbled. His   
unbalanced landing was all the time the android needing. With an evil smirk, the android was instantly in   
front of him, fists flying. The first one grazed Mirai's cheek, the second slammed into his shoulder before   
Mirai managed to put up a defense.   
  
"There is no way you're going to beat me, android!" he hissed, his voice dripping with venom. The   
android grinned slowly.   
  
"We're see about that, boy," he sneered back, and shoved through Mirai's defenses, landing a   
solid punch to the lavender-haired man's stomach. Mirai doubled over, gasping, then the android sent him   
crashing to the earth with a painful elbow to his back. Spitting up dirt, Mirai instinctively rolled, just in time   
to dodge the android's foot, which had been aimed for his head.   
  
"Surely you're going to be more amusement than that pitiful fighter over there," the android   
drawled, nodding towards the unconscious Gohan as Mirai slowly got to his feet, his wounds aching. This   
android was as strong as Perfect Gohan, and the other was probably even stronger. No wonder Gohan,   
who must have been at SSJ2, had been knocked cold.   
  
"I'm no amusement," Mirai growled, pushing aside his dark thoughts, "and Gohan isn't pitiful!"   
With that, he tackled the android, bringing his knee up to slam into the android's stomach. This time it   
connected, and the android looked shocked as Mirai roughly threw him to the earth, and kicked him hard   
in the chest. Then the android's shock faded, and he began to laugh.   
  
"Well done, boy! You will be amusement!" he announced, on his feet before Mirai could blink.   
Mirai didn't waste words, but told the android his annoyance by planting a fist into his jaw. The android   
didn't even wince, but instead, incredibly, laughed.   
  
"Nice try," he chuckled, and suddenly his hands were on Mirai's throat, choking the half   
Saiya-jinn. Mirai lashed out with his fists, to no avail. The android had a death-grip on his throat. Mirai   
struggled and kicked out as he was lifted off his feet, black spots dancing in his vision. He couldn't see,   
couldn't hear, couldn't breathe-  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was frantically talking to Goten and Trunks, explaining why Mirai was in Super   
Saiya-jinn.   
  
"I can take down the android Mirai's fighting, but since the other android was here, they've   
overpowered me. Hold the other android back for a minute- if you can hold out for even then- and I'll be   
finished with that one-" His hurried words cut off as Mirai's glowing form suddenly went out of Super   
Saiya-jinn. "Go!" Without another word, Goku the First Super Saiya-jinn was off, powering up to SSJ3.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Then suddenly the android's grip was gone, and Mirai, barely conscious, slid to the ground, gasping for   
precious air. He had a chance to see Goku, in all his glory, staring over the fallen android with hatred in   
his emerald green eyes, and the strange look of fear in the android's ice blue ones, before everything went   
black.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten and Trunks watched Goku take down the android, and both grinned.   
  
"Kakakkoi!" Goten declared, exchanging a high five with his best friend.   
  
"Yeah, cool!" agreed Trunks, smiling broadly. "Now let's kick some android-ass!"   
  
The android in question was moving, fast as lightning towards her partner when the blazing, golden duo   
intercepted her.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku slowly began to grin, his face holding a hungry look to it.   
  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time, android," he hissed, clearly enjoying the fearful look that   
was on the android's face. "Scared? Your friend isn't going to be able to save you this time."  
  
"I'll kill you," growled the android, both fear and hatred on his face. "Just like I killed your wife." He   
grinned slowly, the fear receding back to cockiness and he stood, only a slight wince informing Goku of   
how much that punch had hurt him. "Your wife was very pretty. Too bad I had to kill her. I could've had   
some fun-"   
  
Without a word, Goku moved in one fluid motion and easily ripped the android's head from his body.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now, that wasn't nice, boys," the female android said, pouting slightly. "Your mothers should   
have taught you manners." Then she raised an eyebrow, eyeing Goten thoughtfully. "But your mother's   
dead, isn't she?" At Goten's growl of rage, she smiled. "Ah, yes. Chi-Chi, wasn't it? Nardo over there killed   
her. I was the lucky one to kill that Videl woman-"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku stood staring at the head he held in his hand, deaf to anyone. All he could see was Chi-Chi.   
Chi-Chi, smiling. Chi-Chi, scowling as she chased after him with a frying pan. Chi-Chi throwing up her   
head as she laughed. Chi-Chi, grinning as she cooked. Chi-Chi, scolding him. Chi-Chi, waiting to be   
kissed......  
  
With a groan, he went out of Super Saiya-jinn and crumpled to his knees. And, for the first time in twenty   
years, Son Goku began to weep.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" he whispered brokenly, and began to pound the earth weakly. All of the fighting had left   
him drained. "Chi-Chi...... Oh Chi-Chi!" His anguished whispers were answered by no one, and the   
mourning Saiya-jinn let the peaceful darkness overtake him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan heard every sentence that the female android had said. Her hands, which had been supporting the   
groggy Krillin, clenched. When the monk cried out in pain, she mumbled an apology, and turned towards   
where the android stood, smirking upwards at the floating duo. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any rage. Only   
a single, mocking sentence that repeated endless in her mind.   
  
"I was the lucky one to kill that Videl woman....."  
  
Pan snapped.   
  
"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" she howled, and without another word, lunged towards the android.   
The android turned, looking slightly surprised, in time to watch Pan's palm rise and slap her across the   
face. The android flew backwards, skidding several feet before she came to a stop.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten and Trunks goggled at Pan, who was standing as still as rock, her eyes blazing with fury. She was   
frozen in place, her hand still outstretched, staring in the direction she had sent the android flying.   
  
"Sugoi," Goten breathed, his jaw touching the ground. Trunks was too busy staring to answer his   
best friend.   
  
Pan's eyes glittered like black diamonds as she slowly repeated, almost incredulously, "You   
killed my mother.... and you enjoyed it...."   
  
The android rubbed her slapped cheek, frowning slightly as though annoyed that a little girl could leave a   
red mark.   
  
"Yeah, I did," she shot back, her lips curving in cruel amusement. "You should've heard her   
scream-"  
  
But this time, it was Pan who screamed, not the long-dead Videl. Her scream grew louder and louder as   
her eyes began to glow.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan was so enraged all she could to was scream. Her rage hurt her chest as it came roaring from her   
heart, up her throat, and out her mouth. She was so filled with hatred that her entire body was trembling.   
Her vision was red, then slowly, oddly, grew golden.   
  
With one last scream, Pan, daughter of Gohan and Videl, became the first female Super Saiya-jinn.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dude......." Goten whispered, staring in awe at his niece.   
  
Pan's eyes glittered a hard, hateful emerald as they focused on the stock-still android. Her locks of   
glowing gold rose from her neck, forming a halo around her pale face. Even her clothes rose slightly, and   
her body seemed to be straining to rise from the ground, forcing her on her tiptoes. The female Super   
Saiya-jinn turned to face the android.  
  
"You," she said, her voice as cold as ice, "are going to die."  
  
Before Pan's words, the android had been simply gazing in a mixture of surprise and annoyance at the   
scene. Now she clenched her fists, glaring at the girl.   
  
"No, you are, you little brat," she hissed, her pale green eyes flashing with anger. Pan cocked   
her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. With a sickening twist to his stomach, Trunks commented   
silently that Pan looked exactly like the android when she did that.   
  
"Oh, really?" commented the granddaughter of Goku, a hint of a smile on her lips. "You may be   
able to kill me, but not me, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai, all in Super Saiya-jinn form." No one except Pan   
had noticed Mirai, who had woken, and now stood, weak but glowing with the light of a Super Saiya-jinn.   
"You'll have even less of a chance when Grandfather wakes up and powers to Super Saiya-jinn Three."   
She suddenly turned her back on the android. "Get lost. You're not worth my time."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pan!" Bra shouted, realizing what was happening. She leapt to her feet. When Trunks had gone   
Super Saiya-jinn for the first time, he had been extremely cocky and had thought he could beat anyone.   
Until Vegeta had gone to Super Saiya-jinn Two and taught him otherwise. "Pan! Don't be so cocky! Kill   
her while you have the chance! She killed your mother!" The words seemed to jolt Pan back to reality, and   
she blinked.   
  
"Yes, you did," she commented, her eyes narrowing. The android broke into a sweat, then   
suddenly smirked.   
  
"Too late, brat!" she declared with a nasty grin. "I'm out of here!" Then, before they could blink,   
the android was gone.   
  
Without a word, Pan powered down from Super Saiya-jinn.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai smiled to himself. He had woken to see Pan as a Super Saiya-jinn, glaring at the living android.   
Although he had no idea what had caused the girl to be so enraged, he was glad for it. Now the plan Goku   
had told him would be put into action. He watched as Pan blinked, and all expression faded from her pale   
face.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pan?" Trunks called worriedly, seeing the blank look on her face. The dark-haired girl blinked,   
and peered up at him.   
  
"Y-yes, Trunks?" she questioned, sounding exhausted.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, floating towards her slowly, so not to startle her. She lifted her eyes   
to his, and he realized where all the emotion had gone from her face. Into her eyes. They were filled with   
such anguish, such yearn, such agony, that Trunks wanted to hold and soothe her and make her the   
happiest girl in the world-  
  
Where had that come? He shook his head slightly to clear it. He had a long day. When they got   
back to Capsule Corporation, Trunks was going to sleep. After eating, of course.   
  
"Are you all right?" he repeated. Pan slowly blinked, and the emotion drained from her eyes back   
into her face. Now she looked slightly dazed and confused.   
  
"No," she whispered, and fainted dead away.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai watched as Trunks was there in a flash, catching her before she fell. He felt himself start to smile,   
although he knew it was a serious moment. It was so obvious that Trunks was crazy about the girl....   
  
"Goten, go check on your father-" he began, then turned to see the second son of Goku staring at   
him. "What?"  
  
"You're really Trunks from another dimension?" Goten asked curiously. Mirai sighed, and nodded.   
He should have realized that they would learn about him once he went to Super Saiya-jinn.   
  
"Yes," he said, not meeting Goten's eyes. "But in my time, you were never born, and everyone   
but my mother is alive." Before Goten could reply, Mirai started to fly over to where Krillin and Bra were.   
Bra. His sister. No, not HIS sister. Trunks's sister. And he was Mirai. Not Trunks. Not Mr. Briefs, but   
plain, simple Mirai. He changed his course, and instead landed beside Gohan's unconscious form.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
When Gohan woke and opened his eyes, he found himself staring into familiar blue eyes.   
  
"Trunks?" he whispered.   
  
"No, Mirai." The familiar voice made him sit upright, nearly slamming into Mirai's face. The   
lavender-haired man leapt backwards, startled.   
  
"Sorry," Gohan apologized, grinning towards his old friend. He and Mirai had chatted briefly before   
Goku had taken the young man to Rayne's class. He smiled even more at his thoughts. Young man.   
When Gohan had last seen him, Mirai Trunks had been older than him. Now he was over twenty years   
older. It was both amusing and confusing at the same time.   
  
"Well, Gohan," said Mirai, beaming, "it seems your daughter carries your genes." Gohan blinked.  
  
"What do you mean by that, T- Mirai?" he questioned, catching himself. Mirai grinned.   
  
"Your daughter went Super Saiya-jinn while you were unconscious."   
  
"What?" Gohan yelped, bolting to his feet. His head wound immediately made him feel dizzy, but   
Mirai was there to steady him as he staggered.   
  
"She's all right, but the action left her unconscious. Goku killed the male android, but the female   
one got away," the lilac-maned man informed him. He grinned crookedly. "Too bad she wasn't a cyborg,   
or else I would've destroyed her like I did Frieza with my trusty sword." Gohan managed to laugh.   
  
"You actually brought that?" he said, although it was obvious he had. Mirai grinned, shrugging.   
  
"What can I say? I don't want anyone stealing it while I'm away," he said, fondly stroking the   
blade's hilt.   
  
"I'm sure you don't."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes, and saw only a blur of blackness. Then his eyes adjusted, and he grinned   
weakly as the memories of the fight came rushing back.   
  
"Hello Goten," he said, surprised that his voice was so hoarse. "Get to fight any?"   
  
Goten shrugged. "Mirai and Pan did." Goku's eyes widened, and he sat up, wincing at his   
pounding headache.   
  
"Pan?" he said in disbelief. "How could Pan do anything? She can't go Super Saiya-jinn."  
  
"Oh yes, she can," Goten said with a wicked grin. "Slapped the female android a good one. But   
she got away, and Pan fainted." His grin widened. "Trunks got to catch her." Goku raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Is that a good thing?" he questioned mildly.   
  
"I think Trunks has a crush on Pan," Goten said with a smirk.   
  
"I do not!" a faint voice called. "So shut up!" The father and son both made faces.   
  
"He's in denial," Goten sighed, shaking his head. "The poor guy."  
  
"He's ten years older than her," Goku objected, frowning slightly as he considered this. "And   
she's a minor, so they'd have to wait two more years to date-"  
  
"-And he knows we'd both, plus Gohan, kill him if he did anything to hurt her, androids or no   
androids," Goten said, putting his father at ease. Goku slowly grinned.   
  
"Does she like him back?" he asked. Goten grinned back.  
  
"Ask Bra."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan slowly regained consciousness, and half-smiled. She was very comfortable in this person's arms.   
Wait, arms? Her eyes flew open to lock onto Trunks's surprised ones.   
  
"So, you're awake?" he said, grinning to put her at ease. "You fainted." Pan winced at the   
headache she had, but summoned up a small smile. Then the memories flooded her senses, and she   
stiffened slightly.   
  
"Kami, I was so stupid!" she groaned. Trunks frowned.   
  
"Everyone gets cocky during the first time they go Super Saiya-jinn. Don't worry about it," he   
reassured her. "We can get that bitch next time." Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Such language, o brother of mine," a voice called and they both looked up to see Bra grinning   
mischievously at them. It was then Trunks realized he was still holding Pan. He gently helped her to her   
feet, ignoring the looks Bra kept giving him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan, leaning on Mirai slightly, raised his voice to bellow an order.   
  
"SOLDIERS! Line up!" he roared. Instantly soldiers appeared from everywhere, all of them grinning   
from ear to ear.   
  
"Awesome, sir!" Spyri declared, pumping a fist into the air. "Not a single casualty."  
  
"Except for the android," O'Malley added with satisfaction. He spit in the direction of the body,   
then blushed. "Sorry, sir! Do I have the permission to spit on this piece of trash?" Gohan grinned.   
  
"Spit at will," he said, and O'Malley, plus any soldier within range, eagerly did so.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne entered the bar, frowning.   
  
"What the-" she began, staring in wonder at the hole in the ceiling.   
  
"Your friend did that," Bill grumbled, who had just finished cleaning the glass from the ground.   
"Without even paying for the rum." Grinning, Rayne handed him a couple dollars, which the bartender   
accepted with a quiet thank-you. She gazed up at the hole for a long while.   
  
Something had happened, but she didn't know what.   
  
Frowning, she turned and went to look for Bulma and Marron.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai watched as the soldiers finally stopped spitting, shaking his head. That had been..... interesting.   
  
"Well, time to go home!" he heard Gohan announce, and the army cheered loudly.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku looked up just in time to see the wave of soldiers as they rushed forward to talk to him.  
  
"General, you've woken up!" declared O'Malley, who hadn't learned of his awakening. Goku   
grinned.  
  
"Yes," he said happily. "Now we can kick some-"  
  
"Android-ass," Spyri finished, then gulped. "Sorry for interrupting, sir."  
  
"No problem at all, Leonhard," Goku said with a smile. "Just don't repeat any curse words in front   
of my sons." Spyri raised an eyebrow.   
  
"But Gohan curses all the time," he said, sounding puzzled.   
  
"And I cursed out Rayne's brother and sister just a few minutes ago!" Goten added, then   
apparently realized what he had said. "Er, erase that." But it was too late.  
  
"You cursed out Storm and Cloud?" Spyri said, growing red in the face from suppressed laughter.   
"Rayne is going to KILL you." Goten winced.   
  
"And Rebeus and Tristan and Aurora," he added, then caught Kare's eye and went white.   
  
"Did you curse out MY children, Lord Goten?" Kare asked quietly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes, Goten. Did you sweat at MY grandchildren?" questioned Krillin, who had overheard the   
conversation. His eyes twinkled, but he had a disapproving look on his face.   
  
"No comment!" Goten yelped, and bolted. As Kare and Krillin raced after him, only one name   
echoed through the ex-base.  
  
"GOTEN!"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What the-" Rayne said for the second time this day, when she poked her head into a room. Her   
siblings, Terry's siblings, and Krillin's grandchildren stood as still as statues, all staring at each other.   
"What happened to you all?"   
  
Storm's lower lip trembled, and tears filled her eyes. "He- he CURSED at us!"   
  
"Who did, honey?" Rayne asked quietly, kneeling to draw her sister into her arms. It wasn't often   
Storm cried, and whoever had made her would pay dearly.   
  
"Mister Goten!" Storm wailed, and burst into tears, sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Rayne   
motioned for Rebeus to calm the others down, then her eyes grew hard. She was going to have some   
words with Lord Goten when he got back.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Goten was already miserable for cursing at the children. Kare had punched him in the   
stomach, and Krillin kept repeatedly poking him in the back as they marched.  
  
"That's annoying!" he yelled once the monk had poked him for the thirty-something time. Krillin   
grinned, and poked him again.   
  
"Ha!" Bra said with satisfaction, smirking at the half Saiya-jinn. "That'll teach you not to yell or   
curse at children, jerk!"  
  
"At least not children whose parents I know," Goten said, glaring at the azure-haired girl. Then he   
yelped.  
  
"Cut it out, Krillin!"   
  
The monk merely laughed.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan and Trunks walked side by side. Still weak from going Super Saiya-jinn, she leaned against him for   
support. Unsurprisingly, Trunks found he didn't mind Pan leaning against him at all.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan and Mirai watched all three scenes, both grinning.  
  
"Do you think Krillin is ever going to stop poking Goten?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"Nope!" Mirai replied cheerfully. "Not until we get home, at least."  
  
"Yes, and then Rayne will beat him up," chuckled the son of Goku.   
  
"Of course," laughed the son of Vegeta, picturing the blond girl easily. "She'll take him down."  
  
"I'm not going to miss that," Gohan declared.   
  
"I'll bring the popcorn," Mirai offered, and the two friends laughed together. Once they stopped   
laughing, Gohan spoke.  
  
"Remember the butter. I like lots of butter on my popcorn," he said.   
  
"And I'll bring the salt," a voice added, and the two turned to grin at Goku, who had escaped the   
crowd. The Saiya-jinn grinned. "I like popcorn. Period."  
  
"Otou! You're going to eat all the popcorn!" Gohan complained, and Goku grinned sheepishly,   
knowing that was probably true.  
  
"Not if I get there first!" declared Mirai, looking indignant. Goku pretended to measure Mirai   
carefully, and scowled.   
  
"I'm getting there first!" the father of Gohan and Goten declared, and to prove his point, quickened   
his pace. So did Mirai.  
  
"Not so fast, old-timer!" he teased, remembering his conversation with Rayne. Goku raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
"Old-timer?" he repeated incredulously. "I'll show you old-timer!" With that, Goku began to jog.   
Grinning, Mirai followed the Saiya-jinn in the direction of home.   
  
Home to Capsule Corporation.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ow!" Goten complained. "Stop it!" Once more, Krillin simply laughed. But this time, Goten   
turned around and glared at the monk. "I'm going to have a huge bruise, thank you very much!"   
  
Krillin raised an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"Well- Well, it hurts!" whined Goten, rubbing his aching back as they rounded the corner towards   
Capsule Corporation.  
  
"You're going to be hurting a lot more when I get through with you, milord," an icy cold voice   
commented, and Goten gulped, freezing where he stood. Slowly he turned around, trying to smile.   
  
"Hello Rayne," he said uneasily, eyeing the girl cautiously. She wore a look of complete calm,   
and was actually smiling. But the smile didn't reach her eyes, which were dark with fury.   
  
"Hello Goten," she said, her lips curving upwards. "Guess what?"   
  
"Er, what?" Goten cautiously said. By now everyone had stopped to watch.   
  
"Because of you, my sister CRIED," she said, her voice rising slightly on the word cry. "You   
know what that means, right?"   
  
"Er, no?" he suggested meekly, inching backwards.   
  
"That means I'm about to kick somebody's ass. Guess whose ass I'm about to kick?"  
  
"Er, should I just run right now?" he questioned.   
  
"Probably," Rayne commented, and lunged.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Should we save him?" questioned Mirai, watching Rayne tackle the man to the ground and   
begin to punch the yelling Goten.   
  
"Nope, I have plenty of senzu beans," Goku cheerfully replied, watching his son being beaten to a   
pulp. "And anyway, this is quite interesting."  
  
"Damn, and I didn't even get a chance to get the popcorn," Mirai complained. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Oh well," he consoled his friend. "We can have some after the fight."  
  
"It isn't much of a fight," Krillin commented, coming to stand with the group. "Goten's letting her   
beat him up."  
  
"But not for long," Gohan commented calmly, knowing his brother all too well. "Watch. Five....   
four.... three.... two.... one-"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"ENOUGH!" Goten roared, finally annoyed. He shoved the furious girl off him and stood. She had   
actually given him a bloody nose. He sat up, pinching his nose to stop the flow of blood. "You've made   
your point. Now stop punching me." Rayne sat back on her heels and frowned, shaking her head slightly.   
  
"All right," she said, blinking rapidly. All anger slowly drained from her face, and she grinned   
sheepishly. "Sorry about your nose. I'm kind of protective of my family."  
  
"I noticed," sighed Goten, still waiting for his nose to stop bleeding. Rayne reached into a pocket   
and pulled out a tissue.   
  
"Here you go," she said, handing it to him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Aw, all the fun's over," Gohan complained, and Mirai laughed.   
  
"What a kind, concerned brother you are," he teased. This time it was Gohan's turn to laugh.   
  
"Aren't I?" he replied jokingly. The two watched as Goten stood up, dabbing at his nose with a   
tissue. Rayne looked up and noticed everyone around her. She smiled brightly.   
  
"Hello, everyone!" she said brightly, all former anger vanished.   
  
"Hello Miss Rayne!" Spyri called. "See, I came back in one piece! Now Heidi won't yell at me.   
She's been very moody lately." At those words Pan and Bra both cracked up, laughing hysterically.   
  
"What'd I say?" asked the Swiss, looking surprised. "I wasn't trying to be funny."   
  
"Heidi..... moody....." Pan gasped out, then dissolved into fits of giggles, leaning against the   
laughing Bra for support.   
  
When the two finally calmed down, Pan managed to say, "Go talk to Heidi. She's in her   
bathroom."  
  
"Oh dear. Is she ill?" Spyri questioned, with set the two into hysterics once more. Shaking his   
head, the blond-haired man went inside to look for his wife.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Rayne, sounding curious. Pan wiped tears of laughter from her   
eyes before she replied.   
  
"Ask him later."   
  
"All right," Rayne sighed. "But I'm going to die of curiosity."   
  
"Hey, you three," someone called, and they looked up to see Mirai grinning at them. "For some   
reason Gohan, Goku and I all want some popcorn. Want some?"   
  
"Sure!" the girls chorused, then Rayne added hopefully, "With lots of butter, right? I like butter!"   
  
"And I like lots of salt," Pan said, which caused Mirai to look amused.   
  
"I'm getting the popcorn, Gohan's getting the butter, and Goku's getting the salt," he assured   
them, grinning. Rayne grinned back.  
  
"Yummy! Popcorn!" she announced happily.   
  
"Let's go and find Bulma and Marron and see if they want some too!" Krillin suggested, and   
Rayne's face fell.   
  
"As long as Marron doesn't yell at me. I didn't do anything this time- Ow!" Rayne's dark muttering   
was cut off with a yelp.  
  
"Be careful. Once he starts, he won't stop. Trust me. I know," Goten said, and the two glared   
pointedly at the monk, who, naturally, grinned.   
  
Suddenly, Rayne gasped, and pointed at the blood that was dripping onto the ground. Her dark brown   
eyes followed the trail to its source, and she scowled with concern.   
  
"Mirai, what happened to your hand?" Mirai looked down. Ah, yes. He had cut it on the glass of   
rum before the fight with the androids.  
  
"I'll go get that washed," he mumbled, using his good hand to hold the other still. The wounds had   
stopped bleeding, but there were still pieces of glass embedded in his palm.   
  
"You certainly will!" Rayne snapped, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to   
the infirmary."   
  
"I know my way around Capsule Corporation, lass," he said, using the word to miff her. And miff   
her he did. She sniffed.   
  
"I don't care if you do," she announced briskly, "I'm taking you to the infirmary, old man."   
  
"Oh yeah? Well, listen here, little missy, when I was your age I respected my elders-"  
  
"-And betters. But you're not my better, so I don't have to respect you," she shot back.  
  
"Oh! Good one!" Goten said admiringly, and Rayne beamed at him.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." She turned her attention back towards Mirai, tugging him towards the building.   
  
"Come on, boyo, you're going straight to the infirmary, no bones about it," she ordered, dragging   
him in her wake.   
  
"You Americans have the oddest sayings," Krillin called after them.   
  
"Yeah? Well, at least I don't speak in Chinese- or I mean Japanese. Right, Mirai dear?" she   
called back, and Mirai growled.   
  
"He looked Japanese. How was I to know he was Chinese?" he demanded.   
  
"Well, duh," Rayne said, and then the two disappeared from sight.   
  
"There goes two interesting people- Ow!" Goten yelped. "KRILLIN!"   
  
The monk laughed, and bolted after Rayne and Mirai, the annoyed half Saiya-jinn hot on his heels.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The army had gone to their homes, exhausted but happy that there had been no casualties. Spyri, upon   
hearing of his wife's pregnancy, had promptly keeled over into the bathtub. Once revived, the Swiss had   
asked to throw a party, and the entire sanctuary celebrated. It was easy to forget that there would be a   
funeral for three of their members the next morning. They partied long into the night, but eventually they all   
went to their rooms to sleep. All, except of course, our favorite Saiya-jinn and humans.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"That was fun," Rayne sighed, munching on the last of the popcorn, as she relaxed in a chair.   
She and Mirai had arrived at the party late, but the two had eaten enough to make up for it.   
  
"The popcorn was great," added Mirai, leaning against the wall. "Extremely salty, and with lots of   
butter. Just the way I like it."   
  
"Agreed," was echoed from all corners of the room. Goten, who was sprawled on the floor,   
nodded sleepily.   
  
"Very delicious," he mumbled, then his eyes closed, and he was asleep. Pan giggled as her   
uncle began to snore. The niece herself was exhausted, and soon fell asleep, curled up against her   
uncle's side.  
  
"Say, did anyone see Bulma or Marron?" Gohan questioned, and everyone awake shook their   
head.   
  
"I think they were working on something, and only came in to snag some food," Bra commented   
tiredly from the sofa, her head resting on her sleeping brother's shoulder. "But I think they left pretty   
quickly......." Her words trailed off, and she joined Trunks and Goten in dreamland.   
  
Rayne grinned, rubbing her eyes, which were itching from sleepiness. "Looks like the baby Saiya-jinn   
needed some sleep....." Her eyelids drooped, and her head began to nod. She leaned backwards in the   
chair, which was in danger of tipping over.  
  
"Looks like someone else needs their sleep," Mirai chuckled, coming over to keep the chair from   
falling.   
  
"Do not, old-timer," growled Rayne, then yawned. Her eyes slowly shut, and she fell asleep as   
Mirai laughed softly.   
  
"That is one interesting girl," he commented, watching Rayne's face relax into dreams.   
  
"What do you expect? She's a teenager," Gohan said, from the second sofa. He was trapped   
under his father's body, which had been asleep for hours since Goku had devoured almost all the food.   
Despite Gohan's attempts, the dreaming Saiya-jinn refused to budge. So Gohan had been forced to stay   
on the sofa the entire party, grumbling the entire time.   
  
Mirai grinned, and looked up at a soft knock on the door. "Come in!"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rebeus Willis peered into the room, and sighed as he spotted his "mum" asleep in a chair.   
  
"Come on," he said to the only other awake member of their little family. "Let's drag Mum to her   
room.  
  
"Whatever, jerk," Tristan grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had been sleeping when   
Rebeus had, er, ACCIDENTALLY woken him.   
  
"Ah. Here to collect Rayne?" the lavender-haired man who stood next to her chair questioned,   
grinning.   
  
"Yes, sir," Rebeus said, not recognizing the man. The man smiled kindly.   
  
"I'll carry her for you. She was my guide around here-" He lowered his voice so that only Rebeus   
and himself could hear his next words. "-and annoyance-" He raised his voice back to normal. "-so I owe   
her."  
  
"Sure," the teenage Willis said with a shrug. "Just don't drop her."   
  
"By the way, I'm Mirai," the man said, offering him a strong hand. Rebeus took Mirai's hand, and   
found himself being shaken up and down.   
  
Rebeus weakly introduced himself, nursing his now twitching hand. That Mirai didn't know his own   
strength.   
  
"Come on, Rayne, up you go," Mirai announced, slinging the girl over his shoulder like a sack of   
potatoes. Rebeus watched, amused, as Rayne growled something unintelligible back, still fast asleep.   
  
"Lovely," Mirai replied, and marched from the room. "Where to, boys?"   
  
"I'll show you," Tristan announced, obviously awed by the man's sword that was strapped on his   
back. The youngest Willis boy skipped ahead of them. Rebeus turned back to close the door, and saw   
the man Rayne had called Krillin watching him with amusement.   
  
Rebeus grinned, and softly shut the door.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Krillin relaxed in his chair.   
  
"I'm going to sleep," he announced to no one, and, on a sudden whim, clapped his hands   
together and called, "Lights off!" The monk stared in surprise as the lights suddenly flickered, and went   
off.   
  
"Cool. I didn't think it would work," he announced, his words beginning to slur together.   
  
"Krillin, go to sleep," Goku's voice, from out of the darkness, ordered.   
  
"Dad!" Gohan groaned. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was, until you said something," the Saiya-jinn said cheerfully, and Krillin heard his friend climb   
off his son, apologizing happily.   
  
"Apology accepted," Gohan said with a sigh, then the sound of the half Saiya-jinn snoring filled   
the room. Through the darkness, Krillin and Goku grinned at each other.   
  
"Good-night, Krillin," Goku called softly, so he wouldn't wake any of the sleepers.  
  
"Night, Goku," Krillin said, his eyelids fluttering close. At last, the monk was home. That helped   
him on his way to having a perfect life. Well, as perfect as his life could be, without Juhachigou.......  
  
Now all there was to do was destroy the androids.......  
  
With a contented sigh, the aged monk let himself slide into the land of dreams.  
  
(AN: Well, that was thirteen pages, so you all better be happy. I'm going to try to write some more to post   
before I leave, but I can't promise anything. Well, to answer your questions, Seventeen and Sixteen MAY   
come into the story. They've been often silent lately. Who knows? Maybe Seventeen and Sixteen were   
killed by the androids, just like Juhachigou. By the way, what's the Japanese name of 17 and 16? Thanks!   
Er, could anyone explain what Mystic is? And I did know that Goku could go SSJ3. It's just that whenever   
he has, there's always been too many androids, and their powers have, well, overpowered him. *shrugs*   
But he got to kill his wife's murderer, so he's happy for the moment. And the reason he cried was because   
he never wept when his wife was killed. And I'll try to answer everyone else's questions next chapter.   
Thanks! Ja! ~AC) 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: As I Sing Thee To Sle...

(AN: Chocolate......... *follows Smabbi-chan, looking wistfully at the chocolate* I wasn't planning on   
putting up another chapter, but how can I resist? I would've posted it sooner, but on my computer I can   
only use crappy 6.0, which is too slow, and 4.0, which won't let me post, and my dad stole the laptop,   
which I CAN post on, until today! Mirai's seen Bulma from a distance, but she hasn't seen him...... yet.   
*grins* I created the funeral song. Sorry if the first part of the chapter is a bit depressing. It gets happier!   
And more mysterious... heh heh. What're Bulma and Marron up to? *looks sheepish* Actually, I have no   
clue. Bulma and Marron won't talk to me... those bad women... And neither will Gohan or Goku! *growls*   
Oh, Trunks and Pan get to be idiots in this chapter... heh heh heh. Oh, Jacks, who were you calling a   
maniac? *looks innocent* Me? A person who has an excessive enthusiasm or desire for something...   
darn... *glares at book in hand* Stupid dictionary... Page 87, people! Oh, and I'm happy! After I post this,   
I'm going to try to post the prologue of an AU Mirai Trunks fic! It's called 'The Prince of Saiya'. *giggles*   
Trunks likes to kill things in it. *coughs* Sorry, extremely hyper. As I write this, it's 11:56 at night! Fun   
fun! Well, enjoy! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Seventeen: While I Sing Thee To Sleep  
  
"While I sing thee to sleep,  
I pray thee shall dream in peace  
Never to cry, never to weep,  
Sleep without fear, love, sleep without fear  
  
Embrace the cold earth that is now your bed  
As my voice rises in song  
Retelling the adventures thee had, the life thee led  
Now sleep without fear, love, sleep without fear  
  
As we lay thee down to dream  
Tears shine in many eyes  
As thee makes your way towards the eternal stream  
Now sleep without fear, love, sleep without fear  
  
Many weep because thee has to go  
And I am one of those  
Though thou must leave, and I know  
Thee shall sleep without fear, yes, sleep without fear  
  
But whilst I sing thee to sleep  
I pray thee shall dream in peace  
Never cry, never weep,  
Now dream, love, weep not, love, sleep without fear  
  
Oh, sleep without fear......"  
  
Rayne's voice trailed off into the silent, dawn-lit air. The downcast crowd watched silently as the three   
caskets were lowered slowly into their recently dug graves. Indy, Capra, and Willis had been well-liked.   
Once done, a shovel was quietly handed to Gohan, who looked grave. Gently, he tossed the first dirt on   
all three graves. As he stepped away, the crowded masses formed a sober line to place dirt and a   
memento in the graves. No one noticed, too busy mourning, as Rayne silently slipped away.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai watched the funeral from a distance, feeling left-out. Although Goku had told him all about the three   
who had been killed rescuing Rayne from being executed, he still feel right, watching the funerals of three   
people he had never met. So it was only he who noticed Rayne's slender form slink off, away from the   
crowd. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered where the girl was going, then remembered that Gohan had told   
him one of the deceased had been Rayne's best friend. She probably just needed some time alone. The   
swordsman leaned against a tree, oddly homesick. He missed home, he missed his mother, he missed   
his l-   
  
"Mirai?" a quiet voice snapped him from his thoughts, and the blue-eyed Saiya-jinn looked up to   
smile at Marron.   
  
"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The older woman managed a brief smile, but her lips   
quickly settled back into an unhappy straight line.   
  
"Doctor Bulma wishes to see you," she said, not meeting his eyes. Mirai pondered this. He   
hadn't seen his mother- well, Trunks's mother- since the meeting in the Situation Room. That was almost   
twenty-four hours ago. Neither Gohan nor Goku knew where she and Marron had been. Frowning slightly,   
the lavender-haired man made a quick decision. He was going to find out what those two were up to.  
  
"Lead me to her," he announced, and, smiling slightly, Marron began to walk back towards   
Capsule Corporation. Mirai, without hesitation, followed her.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne's foot found a slippery piece of grass, and she fell, with a curse and a thump, to the ground. She   
sat up, rubbing her aching behind. It had rained slightly during the night. The dark-eyed Sirec sighed, and   
buried her head in her hands. Why couldn't it rain right now? Why did everything have to be beautiful and   
peaceful? RAYNE didn't feel peaceful. She wanted the world to weep with her over the loss of her best,   
her dearest, friend.   
  
She sighed, getting a hold of her emotions. She was being foolish. The clouds didn't have emotions, so   
they couldn't weep with her. What was she thinking?   
  
"I'm thinking," she murmured, her eyes downcast, "that I want Terry back."   
  
"That can be arranged," a quiet voice said, and Rayne jumped, her entire body stiffening. She   
bolted upright, looking around, but seeing no one.   
  
"Who's there?" she demanded. A sigh escaped the person, and slowly the bushes to the left of   
her began to rustle.   
  
"Me," the quiet voice said, and the bushes parted. Rayne blinked, and slowly smiled.   
  
"Hello, Dende," she said to the small green figure who stood in the dawn's sunlight.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The funeral was over, and everyone had long since departed for their homes when someone finally   
realized that four of their party were missing.  
  
"Say, where's Marron, Bulma, Rayne, and Mirai?" questioned Goten, then continued to stuff his   
face with rice. Pan, Bra, and Trunks looked up from their bowls of breakfast. They were seated around a   
huge table, filled to the brim with food.   
  
"I don't know," Pan commented, frowning slightly. "But Rayne will be back in a little while. She   
has to teach class, remember?" She looked back down at her food, glancing quickly at Trunks, then   
towards Bra to see if the other girl had noticed. "She probably needs time to think."  
  
"Then where's Mirai?" Goten continued relentlessly.   
  
"I don't know," Pan repeated, frowning even more as she shot another glance at Trunks. "Ask   
Grandfather Goku or Dad."   
  
"Fine," mumbled Goten, standing, and snagging another bowl of rice before strolling from the   
room.   
  
"Maybe he's with Rayne," Trunks commented, spooning some soup into his bowl. Bra and Pan   
both snorted.   
  
"They look like friends, but not that good of friends," Bra sneered, rolling her eyes. "Boys."  
  
"Oh yes, at this moment Mirai is comforting Rayne in her arms," added Pan sarcastically.   
  
"Like you two were," Bra mumbled, but both part Saiya-jinn heard her.   
  
"Nani?" the two declared in unison, both blushing bright red. Bra grinned and raised an eyebrow   
as they flushed even more.   
  
"I rest my case," she announced, and left the room with a giggle, leaving them to sort her words   
out.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks watched Pan blush, and growled to himself. Why couldn't his sister learn to shut her mouth? Why   
wouldn't she stop teasing them? Why did she have to be so annoying? And why did Bra have to be so...   
right?   
  
The lavender-maned man sighed, wishing he could be as far away as possible from Pan at that moment.   
He needed time to sort this out. There was no way on Earth that Pan could even possibly like him. He   
was ten years older than her. In the eyes of a sixteen-year-old, that would seem ancient. She would, she   
should, go with someone her own age. He didn't want her to wake up one day and see an old man instead   
of the young man she could have had.   
  
Trunks, casting another wistful glance in Pan's direction, made up his mind. Pan deserved someone   
younger than him. He wasn't going to stand in her way to a better life.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai couldn't contain himself anymore. His curiosity was killing him. He needed to know what they were   
doing behind everyone's back.   
  
"So, what exactly are you two doing behind everyone's backs?" Mirai questioned, following   
closely behind the wife of Kare. Marron shrugged in answer.   
  
"Doctor Bulma can tell you," she said mysteriously, and refused to say anything else.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan finally managed to stop blushing, and stole a glance at Trunks. He was looked down at the table,   
frowning. She wondered what could be so troubling as to mar that handsome face...   
  
And there her mind went again, into fantasies. She shook her head to rid herself of them, now frowning   
herself. Trunks was a friend. A friend who had grown very close in the last two days, but simply a friend   
nevertheless. Besides, she was too young for him, at only sixteen. In the eyes of a twenty-six-year-old,   
she probably seemed like a little child. He would, he should, go with someone his own age. She didn't   
want him to wake up one day and seen a baby instead of the mature woman he could have had.   
  
Pan, giving one last, longing look in Trunks's direction, sadly made up her mind. Trunks deserved   
someone better than her. She wasn't going to stand in his way to a better life.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
While Goten searched aimlessly for them, Goku and Gohan were having their own secret plans created in   
the Situation Room.   
  
"Do you understand, O'Dell?" Gohan questioned the spy, who nodded, saluting them both.   
  
"Perfectly, sir!" he said, standing at attention.   
  
"Really? When Gohan explained the plan to me, I didn't understand it. Still don't," announced   
Goku, ruining the seriousness of the situation. O'Dell began to chuckle, as Gohan rolled his eyes.   
  
"Otou..."  
  
"What?" The question was perfectly innocent, and Goku even managed to keep an innocent,   
puzzled look on his face as O'Dell continued to laugh.  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten, of course, had gotten himself lost once more.   
  
"Dang, this place is a maze. And I always lose at those maze games. Stupid Pac-man," he   
growled, recalling an incident with the game, Trunks, a bet, and a box of chocolate-covered raisins.   
  
"How am I going to find my da- Oh no." The half Saiya-jinn gulped in horror as he spotted seven   
small figures making their way towards him. "Not... them!"   
  
"Oh, Mister Goten!" Rebeus called cheerfully, grinning a homicidal smile. "A word with you?"  
  
"No!" Goten cried in terror, backing away from the children. "I already got beaten up by Rayne,   
thank you very much."  
  
"Not good enough," Ikara announced, and the seven predators- er, children -closed in on their   
prey.  
  
"Noooo-" A ragged cough emitted from Goten as Rebeus punched him in the stomach. "Ow..." A   
yelp exited the ebony-haired man's mouth as Ikara and Storm began to eagerly pull his hair. "Someone   
save me!"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
O'Dell silently marched from the Situation Room, going over the information in his mind.   
  
His new name was Heidrun. Joseph Heidrun. He was twenty-eight years old, and had been stationed at   
the Zounin Base when the rebel army had attacked. He was one of the few soldiers who had managed to   
escape being killed or captured. He had escaped with only a wound to the arm, a long, deep gash that at   
the moment was in a makeshift bandage.   
  
O'Dell/Heidrun grimaced as his arm sent lightning bolts of pain to his brain. He actually had been injured   
during the First Saiya-jinn Battle, as everyone was calling it. A stray shard of glass had slashed his arm.   
The spy hurried out into the bright, warm sunlight, and looked around. Ah, a lovely mound of dirt. He threw   
himself in it, rolling around and getting as messy as possible, coating his hair with the earth for good   
measure. He was supposed to say that he had crawled from the rubble, and wandered around until being   
found by a soldier of the Android Army.   
  
O'Dell/Heidrun adopted a dazed stagger as he turned the corner and out of the building's view. Now all he   
had to do was get to the base and pretend to collapse. And then, back to work.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra turned the corner, and giggled at the scene.   
  
"Shut up," Goten wheezed, laying sprawled on the floor. He was barely visible under the seven   
children that perched on his body. From her standing position, she could see more blood trickling from his   
nose. She smirked. People seemed to aim directly at Goten's nose for some reason. The azure-haired girl   
laughed as Goten attempted to wiggle out from under them, and one of the children gave a hard tug on his   
hair, making him yelp.   
  
"Okay, kiddies, time to leave him alone," Bra chuckled, crossing her arm across her chest. "I   
think he's lost enough blood for today."   
  
"Okay," the children chorused, scrambling off Goten's motionless body. The oldest of the group,   
Rebeus, smirked down at him.   
  
"That is why you don't curse at Willis and Company," he announced.  
  
"No, it's Sirec and Company," Cloud argued, frowning. Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"There are more of us Willises than there are Sireces." Storm glared at him.  
  
"So?" she demanded. "It's Sirec and Willis Gang. SW Gang."  
  
"Willis and Sirec Gang. WS Gang," Rebeus declared, rolling his eyes exactly as Tristan had.   
Meanwhile, Goten had risen and inched away to hide behind Bra, who had sighed.   
  
"Uh-uh," growled Cloud, shaking his head.   
  
"Hey, what about us?" Ikara and Krill declared, both frowning.   
  
"Excuse me." Bra interrupted the children's arguments. "But does Rayne know you all have   
formed a gang?" The seven looked at her with wide, astonished eyes.   
  
"Are you going to tell her?" Rebeus asked cautiously.   
  
"Yes," Goten and Bra said simultaneously. Rebeus sighed, shaking his head.   
  
"Then I'm sorry to do this, but you leave me no choice," he said in mock-anguish, then abruptly   
bellowed, "GET THEM!" The seven children charged.   
  
"Run!" Goten yelped, grabbing the stunned azure-eyed girl's arm and dragging her down the   
corridor.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan and Goku sat in the Situation Room, staring at each other. At last, Gohan spoke, his words low   
and troubled.   
  
"Do you think it will work?" Goku sighed, resting his head in his hands.   
  
"It has to." His words were a determined murmur. "It has to." Gohan summoned up a grin, and   
placed a hand on his father's shoulder.   
  
"Let's go get Goten, Pan, Bra, and Trunks," he said, rising from his chair. "I'm sure they're   
finished with breakfast by now." Goku managed to grin, his former goofiness returning instantly.   
  
"And we can tell them our plan!" he announced, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Gohan   
smiled back, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his eyes.   
  
"I'm sure they'll be excited to hear about it," he said, then added with a chuckle, "Especially Bra."   
Goku laughed too, his chuckles blending with his son's.   
  
"I'm sure she will be," Goku announced, standing. He grinned at his older son. "Let's go, Gohan."  
  
"Lead the way, Otou."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks and Pan had long since finished their plates, and had been talking for the last ten minutes or so.   
They were pointedly not talking about what Bra had hinted.   
  
"Was it fun going Super Saiya-jinn?" Trunks questioned with a grin. Pan smiled back.   
  
"It was... odd," she said, looking thoughtful. "Wonderful, yet terrifying at the same time. There   
was so much power in my body. I could've done anything at that moment. Anything."  
  
Trunks nodded grimly, remembering his own experience going Super Saiya-jinn.   
  
"I should have beaten that- that android when I had had the chance," he heard Pan say, her voice   
suddenly bitter. Trunks blinked, coming back to the present in time to see the one-fourth Saiya-jinn look   
down towards the table, her eyes shining with tears.   
  
"Hey," Trunks said, alarmed. "Don't cry, Pan-chan." He inched closer to her, scooting his chair   
towards her. "Come on, calm down. We'll get her next time." His hands itched to brush her hair out of her   
eyes, but instead he folded them in his lap, resisting the urge.   
  
"I was so stupid. I should have killed her. Now she'll kill more innocent people, and their deaths   
will be all my fault," she whispered, her voice cracking.   
  
"No, you aren't stupid," protested Trunks, feeling helpless. He didn't know what to do with an   
upset girl. "And those deaths won't be your fault. Besides, Goku will find a way to get the Dragon Balls..." Pan abruptly looked up, her eyes wide.   
  
"The Dragon Balls," she breathed, looking shocked. "Why haven't they been used in these past   
twenty years?" Trunks shrugged, at a loss for words.   
  
"Maybe the androids stole them," he said, and immediately regretted his words as Pan's eyes   
filled with horrified tears.   
  
"Oh no," she whispered, biting her lower lip. "Do you think so?"   
  
"If they stole some of them, we can steal them back," he said quickly, trying to calm her down.   
And calm down she did, well, slightly.   
  
"Yeah, we can," Pan said, managing a weak smile. The soft curve of her lips immediately made   
Trunks feel faint, and he leaned closer instinctively.   
  
'Too old for her? Screw that!' his mind thought, and he mentally sighed in the back depths of his  
mind as the rest of his body followed his heart's orders.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks?" questioned Pan, noticing his movement towards her.   
  
"Uh-huh," he said softly, a strange look crossing his face. The look made Pan's heart suddenly   
leap to her throat, and she blinked in confusion.   
  
"T-Trunks?" she repeated weakly, raising her eyes to meet his. Obsidian molded with sapphire   
as the two stared into each other eyes, and Pan felt like she was drowning. Suddenly, she couldn't   
breathe.   
  
A strange fire burning in his bright azure orbs, Trunks leaned forward, his face so close a strand of   
lavender brushed Pan's face.   
  
Was he going to kiss her? Her heart dropped down to her toes as he smiled slightly, as if a thought had   
amused him. He leaned even closer, bringing a hand upwards to brush a lock of ebony away from her   
face. Then suddenly his expression changed, and he leaned back, leaving Pan to wonder what the hell   
had just happened. To her astonishment, Trunks lowered his eyes to the floor, a faint redness creeping   
into his cheeks.  
  
"Er, hello you two," a familiar voice commented, and Pan turned to see what- or rather, who -had   
interrupted whatever was about to happen.  
  
"Hello, Otou," Pan said, taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart.  
  
Gohan, with Goku standing close behind him, raised an eyebrow and didn't comment.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on," Mirai repeated, very near the end of his rope. "Why are you two hiding from   
everyone?"   
  
"I told you before," sighed Marron, "the doctor will tell you everything when we get there."  
  
"Get where?" questioned Mirai, but the woman refused to reply.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you two know where either Goten or Bra are? We need to talk to you four," Goku said,   
smiling. That had been almost too perfect. The two had been about to kiss...  
  
"Nope," Trunks mumbled, still not meeting anyone's eyes. Goku noticed that Pan looked dazed,   
her dark eyes round as she continually blinked.   
  
Suddenly loud shouts rang out through the corridor outside the room, and all four turned in time to see   
Bra and Goten race by, followed close behind by a horde of screaming children. Their words made the   
four raise eyebrows.   
  
"Get them!"  
  
"They can't escape!"   
  
"Let's tie them up and throw them in a freezer!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We're going to get you!"  
  
"Come back here, you cowards!"  
  
"Cowards, cowards cowards-"  
  
"SHUT UP, TRISTAN!"  
  
"Aw....."  
  
Their voices trailed off as their pounding feet exited the corridor to another. Gohan cleared his throat as he   
and the other three stared at each other. Well, he, Goku, and Pan did. Trunks quickly returned his gaze   
to the floor, which had suddenly become very interesting.   
  
"Weren't those children Rebeus, Tristan, Aurora, Storm, Cloud, Ikara, and Krill?" he commented   
cautiously.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"In here!" Goten abruptly gasped, grabbing Bra's arm and yanking her off her feet and into a dark   
room. Or rather, a closet. The son of Goku slammed the door shut, leaving them in darkness as they   
listened for their stalkers.   
  
"Darn, we lost them," they heard Rebeus growl.   
  
"We'll find them later," someone that sounded like Tristan promised, then the sound of the group   
moving off.   
  
Goten sighed, leaning against the cold metal door.  
  
"We lost them."  
  
"That's good, now open the door," Bra growled, blinking rapidly in the darkness. She knew Goten   
was only a few centimeters away from her, but she couldn't see him. When Goten didn't respond, she   
hissed frantically, "Open the door, Goten!" Bra did not want to admit to him that she was claustrophobic,   
but already she could feel hysteria mounting.   
  
"Er, it's locked," she heard Goten say sheepishly. Bra's eyes widened in horror.   
  
"Why, you-" she began hoarsely, then let out a string of profanities she had never let pass her   
lips before.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you think Goten did now?" Pan questioned, attempting to change the topic.   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow once more. "Does he have to do anything to get people annoyed at him?"  
  
"No," Pan and Trunks said in unison, and the blue-eyed young man actually looked up to speak.   
  
"But," Trunks added thoughtfully, "I wonder what Bra did. She usually doesn't get into trouble."   
  
Goku shrugged. "Let's go find out." The Saiya-jinn turned and walked from the room. Trunks and Gohan   
didn't move, but Pan did, rising from her chair and following her grandfather out with a curious glance in   
her father's direction.   
  
Gohan turned, and instead of exiting, closed the door and locked it. He turned, smiling, towards Trunks,   
and the lavender-haired man's blood turned to ice at the look on the half Saiya-jinn's face.   
  
"Now," the older man said calmly, knocking Trunks's chair out from under him, and catching the   
young man by the front of his shirt, "about my daughter..."  
  
Trunks stared into Gohan's ebon-colored eyes, which were blazing with anger, and gulped.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra finally couldn't think of any more profanities, and fell silent, panting with exertion. Silence reigned for a   
few minutes, until Goten finally spoke.   
  
"So, you're mad at me?" he suggested timidly, eyeing her through the darkness. "Look, I'm sorry,   
but come on, being in a closet isn't that bad." His voice suddenly sounded surprised. "Unless you're afraid   
of the dark. Are you afraid of the dark, Bra? I wouldn't think you are. Or are you claustrophobic or   
something-"  
  
Bra punched him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So, why are you hiding from everyone?" inquired Rayne, unknowingly repeating Mirai's words to   
Marron. The green-skinned God of Earth sighed, his shoulders slumping.   
  
"Because I can't do anything," he said miserably. "The Dragon Balls were destroyed, and I can't   
fix them." Rayne looked horrified at his words.   
  
"But- but-" she argued weakly. "They can't be broken forever." Dende looked up and managed a   
smile.   
  
"I said I can't fix them. But I know two people who can," confided the Kami.  
  
"Who?" Rayne asked, her dark eyes wide. Dende beckoned her nearer, and obediently she   
leaned closer, straining to hear his soft whisper of the names who would save them all.   
  
Dende quietly told her who their saviors were.  
  
Her eyes widened at the names. "Oh. My. God."  
  
(AN: Darn. Trunks and Pan were so close... Oh well. And what are Goten and Bra going to do? This is   
definitely the last chapter I can post until the 24th or somewhere around there, since I'm going to be gone.   
I'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for it. I promise. *grins* Ja! ~AC) 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Mysteries Revealed

(AN: Oh good Kami. Page 96? *sighs* I had to work quickly on this chapter, knowing you all would kill me   
if I didn't. But I swear. This is the last chapter before I leave to Europe. I leave on the third of July, people!   
Anyway, in this chapter there is romance romance romance! And, as the titles states. many mysteries   
are revealed, and many questions are answered. And, by the way, I had planned this from the beginning   
(for once everyone in the story actually let me tell them what to do *grins*), so even if I was answering   
your prayers, I was going to even before I heard them. And now I'll let you read the story, which y'all (hey,   
I'm Southern, I can say y'all) are probably dying to devour. He he. Also, thanks for wishing me good luck   
on the trip! Ja, and enjoy! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Mysteries Revealed  
  
Gohan moved forward until he was pressing Trunks into the wall. The lavender-haired man watched in a   
mixture of shock and fear as, for a moment, Gohan's eyes flashed emerald and the tips of his hair glowed   
gold. Then the older half Saiya-jinn apparently calmed down, because his hair and eyes returned to their   
normal ebony. Gohan's eyes blazed with a dizzying mixture of emotions Trunks couldn't even begin to   
define.  
  
"Now," Gohan repeated, "about my daughter."  
  
"Y-yes, sir?" stammered Trunks, still dangling in the son of Goku's grip.   
  
"I believe you were about to kiss her, were you not?" growled the older man, raising a surprised   
eyebrow. The son of Vegeta weakly nodded, cringing at the flash of green that shone in Gohan's eyes for   
a split second. "Why?"   
  
Trunks stared at Gohan in astonishment. How was he supposed to answer that?  
  
"I-I," he stammered, frantically searching his mind for an acceptable answer. Finally he gave up,   
and told the half Saiya-jinn the truth. The truth that he had attempted to hide from himself.   
  
"I... love her."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra didn't think she had punched Goten that hard. However, apparently she had, for he was still choking.   
  
After a couple more minutes of hearing his ragged gasps, and feeling the walls press in on her,   
she worriedly questioned, "Goten, are you okay?" Finally, Goten spoke.   
  
"Y-you're claustrophobic?" he wheezed. Then, amazingly and foolishly, he chuckled. Bra blinked.   
So that's what he had been choked up about. He had been trying not to laugh.   
  
"I," Bra said slowly, "am going to kill you." Goten stopped laughing.  
  
Of course, Bra's well-aimed kick also helped end his chuckles.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Finally!" Mirai exclaimed as Marron stopped her march. The woman glared at him for a moment,   
then turned to open a door.   
  
"Remember," she said slowly, her face grim, "this a secret only known between three people.   
Four, counting you."  
  
"Who?" asked Mirai, stepping into the room. What he saw made him completely freeze, unable   
to hear anything, even when Marron replied.   
  
"Doctor Bulma, myself, Li-Won Kun, and you."  
  
Mirai continued to stare, his mouth agape. Behind him, Marron silently smirked.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten leaned against the door, wincing as he gasped for breath, his entire body in pain.   
  
Through gritted teeth, he muttered, "Did you have to kick THERE?"   
  
"Oh, did I kick you there?" he heard Bra sweetly question, sounding innocent. Goten scowled as   
the pain slowly began to subside.   
  
"This time," he said solemnly, glaring at Bra's shadowy form in the darkness, "I am going to kill   
YOU."   
  
"Go ahead and try!" laughed the girl, and Goten lunged.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku slowed his pace so that Pan caught up with him. The Saiya-jinn smiled mischievously down at his   
only grandchild, who smiled back.   
  
"So, you and Trunks have become friends?" he asked, sounding innocent. Pan flushed, and   
looked away, breaking their locked gazes.   
  
"Yes," she mumbled, looking at the wall as she walked.   
  
"Close friends?" Goku persisted in his questioning.   
  
"Yes." Her word was a mere whisper, but the crimson of her cheeks told the truth. His   
granddaughter had fallen for Vegeta's son. Hard.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You... love her?" Gohan repeated the young half Saiya-jinn's words, raising an eyebrow. "I   
sincerely doubt that." He watched the lavender-locked young man bristle, and inwardly smirked. Let's see   
if he could get the boy riled up enough to tell the truth.   
  
"I do!" Trunks declared hotly, glaring at the older man. "It's just that I'm too old for her, and I don't   
know what to do!" Gohan's eyes narrowed. Foolish words. Gohan knew his daughter had fallen head over   
heels for the boy. He had seen that love-struck look in her eyes. If Trunks didn't follow his heart, he was   
going to break hers. And that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.  
  
"Now, Trunks," he said softly, a cold smile forming on his lips, "I think I do know what you should   
do..." Trunks stared at him warily, with the look of a trapped animal.  
  
"What's that?" he cautiously asked. Gohan tightened his grip on the young man's dark blue shirt,   
and his smile widened.   
  
"Now, listen closely," he said, and began to speak his low, dangerous words.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra was suddenly trapped, firm, strong hands fastened onto her shoulders.   
  
"Oi!" she growled, kicking out at the dark form. "Get away, Goten!"   
  
"You may have started it, but I'm going to end it," the dark-haired half Saiya-jinn declared,   
laughing goofily. His grip tightened, and Bra yelped, scrambling backwards until her back was pressed up   
against-  
  
Towels?   
  
"What the hell?" she declared, twisting her head to peer blindly at the towel-like objects.   
"Towels?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten questioned, sounding puzzled. His grip relaxed slightly as   
Bra, amused, informed him that they were in a towel closet.   
  
"Well, at least towels are soft," commented the dark-haired man. "It could have been a broom   
closet."  
  
"Broom closets have things other than brooms, baka," Bra snapped, and aimed a slap towards   
what she thought was his forehead. Her hand connected with something that wasn't his head. Goten   
yelped in pain, one hand releasing her shoulder to grab at his face.  
  
"Ow! My nose!" he whimpered, and Bra could sense his glare even through the darkness. The   
azure-haired girl shrugged.   
  
"Sorry..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"We have to go find them!" Rayne yelped, dancing from one foot to the other.   
  
Dende raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know who they are?" The girl shrugged.   
  
"Only by reputation," she said, still bouncing with excitement. She grabbed the tiny kami's hand.   
"Gohan told me all about them. Let's go!"  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Goku and Gohan and..." Dende's words trailed off with a sigh as Rayne happily   
bolted in an eastward direction, dragging the Namek behind her.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You, dear Trunks, are going to do exactly as I say. Or rather, as Pan says. If she wants to be   
with you, so be it. I'm not going to stop my daughter from doing something she wants. I must warn you   
that if you should EVER make my daughter cry, be prepared to face the consequences. If, however, she   
doesn't want to be with you, you are to leave her alone and never bother her again. If you do..." Gohan let   
the threat hang ominously in the silent room for a moment, then released the man and turned to exit. He   
paused, and turned slightly to speak one last thing to the lavender-haired man.  
  
Trunks had slid to the ground, a dazed look on his face. One hand was absently attempting to smooth his   
rumpled shirt, to no effect, the other running a hand through his messy hair. Gohan smirked slightly.   
  
"By the way," he added, "is it just me, or is something happening between my brother and your   
sister?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten stared through the darkness, trying to make out Bra's face. She had been silent for quite some   
time. Too quiet.   
  
"Bra?" he asked cautiously. "Are you planning to hit me again?" The daughter of Bulma didn't   
answer. Instead, an odd, ragged gasp filled Goten's ears. Goten blinked. Was she crying or something?  
  
"B-Bra?" he repeated. "Are you okay?" This time, Bra did reply, and her words were choked and   
stuttering.   
  
"I-I hate being scared of the dark, I h-hate being trapped in a closet, I hate b-being claustrophobic,   
and I hate you!" Goten flinched at her venom.   
  
"I-I'm sorry," he said weakly, and waited the by-now familiar swat.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dende and Rayne jogged side by side, racing down the streets towards their far-off destination.   
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone about this?" the Kami timidly suggested.   
  
"We'll find them on our own," was Rayne's firm answer. Dende sighed.   
  
"Can we at least walk?" he pleaded.   
  
"Later."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"If you keep bothering me, no."  
  
"I'm the Kami of Earth. You can't boss me around."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"I'll- I'll bring the wrath of the weather down upon you!"  
  
"Not if you want to get wet."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I think that Goten has a crush on Bra. But I'm not sure about Bra. She seems to hate your   
brother's guts, no offense," Trunks weakly replied, slowly standing. He managed a weak smile, thankful   
that Gohan hadn't blasted him.   
  
Gohan smiled. "No problem. If she truly doesn't like him, then he'll get over it."  
  
"Hopefully," Trunks murmured under his breath.   
  
"Now," Gohan said, draping a comrade-like arm around Trunks's shoulders, "let's go find Goten   
and Bra."  
  
"Who knows," Trunks said with a smirk. "Maybe they're making out in a closet... Erase that."   
Gohan raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Do all young men have dirty minds?" he questioned.   
  
"Probably," Trunks replied with a shrug, then added hastily, "But I don't think about that sort of   
thing when I'm with your daughter, sir."  
  
"Good. Keep it that way."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh. My. Kami," Mirai finally whispered, staring in awe. "It's a- it's a-"  
  
"Teleportation ship," Bulma finished with a both proud and weary smile. "I've been secretly   
working for years on it. Marron's been helping me gather parts. Since Li-Won is an expert on black hole   
theories and lightspeed and the like."   
  
The teleportation ship was amazing. It looked large enough to fit at least a dozen adults, with gleaming   
metal the color of silver. There were no wings, but it reminded Mirai of a gleaming airplane. The ship had   
been carefully built, for he could spot no flaws in its outer shell.  
  
Li-Won looked up with an exhausted smile; the boy hadn't slept for two days.   
  
"It can travel several lightspeeds in a minute or so," he softly informed the shocked half Saiya-jinn.   
"We merely need your opinion on whether it will work or not."  
  
"It looks... great," Mirai murmured, moving towards the ship. "How do you open it?"   
  
"Simply say the password," said Marron, a dimple appearing as she smiled. "Doctor Bulma   
thought of it." The doctor, to Mirai's amazement, blushed slightly.   
  
"What's the password?" questioned Mirai curiously.   
  
"Watashi no mirai, watashi no nozomi," Bulma said softly. "My future, my hope."  
  
Mirai nodded. How fitting.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"A-are you afraid of the dark?" Goten hesitantly questioned, rubbing his aching head.   
  
"What do you think, stupid?" sneered the teenage girl. Goten puzzled over their situation for a   
long moment, and slowly thought of a plan. The young man began to smile.   
  
"Bra..." he said coaxingly.   
  
"What?" she asked crossly.   
  
Still smiling, he said softly, "I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"Wonderful. What, are you going tell me that you've figured a way out of this stupid closet?"   
Goten sighed, and shook his head. Clenching his fists, he began to power up.   
  
"Goten- what're you-" Bra began, then gasped in shock as, with a loud growl, Goten's eyes   
blazed emerald, and his dark hair turned gold.   
  
"Now you don't have to be scared of the dark," Goten said proudly as his glowing golden form   
illuminated Bra's surprised face.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where are they?" Goku sighed as Gohan and Trunks joined them.   
  
Pan shrugged. "They'll show up somewhere..." She faltered in her words as they all sensed   
through their bracelets that Goten had gone Super Saiya-jinn.   
  
"What on Earth-" began Pan, but Goku had already begun to pelt in the direction of Goten's ki.   
Frowning, the other three followed him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Capsule Corporation had been very near the outskirts, for Rayne and Dende quickly reached it. By then,   
the Kami was panting. He eyed the human girl with annoyance. She wasn't even out of breath.  
  
"How did you get so fit?" he demanded, causing Rayne to smile.   
  
"Since the Android Army was always chasing me, Gohan thought I should be able to run for long   
amounts of time. He made me stay in shape. So, I may not be powerful in the ki department, but I'm   
strong in endurance."  
  
"Lucky," growled Dende, and Rayne laughed as they entered the forest outside the city.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bra felt unexpected tears rise in her eyes as the small closet glowed with golden light. She tried to   
speak, but failed. After a moment, she managed a weak smile.   
  
"T-thank you," she whispered. Goten's lips curved in a smile.   
  
"Anything for you, Bra," he said, his emerald eyes soft. Once again, Bra's heart unexpectedly   
twisted. Without thinking, she took one step towards him. They were instantly face to face.  
  
Goten blinked, then smiled goofily. "Do you think I should blast the door open? Or would your   
mother get mad at me?"   
  
"Whatever you want," she replied, and impulsively hugged him. Goten stiffened in her embrace,   
then slowly returned the hug. Bra felt the corners of her lips curl in a smile as Goten's ki warmed her.   
Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Neither noticed the door open, until a voice spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" an amused voice commented, and the two quickly   
turned to see Pan, a delighted smirk on her face. Trunks poked his head over Pan's shoulder, and   
chuckled.  
  
"I told you they were making out in a closet, Gohan- Ow!" Trunks yelped as Bra pulled from   
Goten's arms and punched him in the arm.   
  
"We were hugging, baka," she snarled. "Hugging as friends. We were not making out."  
  
"Unfortunately not," Goten mumbled, then added quickly, noticing Bra's hand rising, "Just   
kidding!"   
  
"I'm sure," muttered Trunks, and this time he ran as Pan, Bra, and Goten's arms shot out to   
punch him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I think it'll work," Mirai said slowly as he sat in the first seat of the teleportation ship. "But there's   
only one way to find out, isn't there?" He smiled wickedly, raising an eyebrow towards the other three.   
  
"Hold on," Bulma said quickly, beginning to frown, "it could mess up, and we might get trapped in   
between, and then where would we all be?" Mirai smirked.   
  
"That's why you three aren't coming," he declared softly, and with a gentle movement of his hand,   
sent a ki blast towards their feet. The three leapt back in shock, and fell in a tumble of limbs out of the   
ship.  
  
"Watashi no mirai, watashi no nozomi," Mirai said softly, and the door slid shut with a quiet click.   
  
"Mirai!" he heard Bulma shout, but ignored the woman's cries. His finger hovered over the button   
Bulma had said would send him to the destination they had agreed upon.  
  
The President of Capsule Corporation smiled, his eyes glowing with excitement.   
  
"This is going to be fun," he said, and his finger pressed the button.   
  
And then he was gone, along with the ship.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Pan stood facing Gohan and Goku. Rubbing his forehead, Goku began with their   
plan that O'Dell had already begun to put into action.  
  
"As you all saw from Pan's demonstration, women with Saiya-jinn blood in their veins can go   
Super Saiya-jinn." He sighed, looking directly at Bra and Pan. "I know you two won't enjoy hearing this,   
but, unfortunately, because of a gene in the blood, you can only go to Super Saiya-jinn level one."  
  
"What?" Pan yelped, as Bra scowled, and growled, "Stupid sexist Saiya-jinn genes!"   
  
"That's okay. I can't go SSJ2 either," Goten pointed out, and the two girls kicked him. "Ow!"   
Never mind..." Goku smiled slightly, and continued.   
  
"Still, becoming Super Saiya-jinn would be helpful in our fight against the androids-"  
  
"Say, who created the androids anyway?" questioned Goten curiously. "You never told us."   
Gohan sighed, and spoke.   
  
"A man called Dr. Jaku. He was a rival of Gero's, and ended up stealing the beginning works of   
Gero's attempts at building androids. Unfortunately, he was even more brilliant that Gero himself.   
Although it took him forty years to perfect the androids, instead of the twenty or so it took Gero, he   
created androids even greater than Cell."  
  
"What happened to him?" Trunks wanted to know. Gohan smirked slightly.   
  
"The same thing that happened to Dr. Gero. He was murdered by his own creations." The older   
half Saiya-jinn sounded extremely pleased with that fact.  
  
"May I continue?" asked Goku, sounding amused at his son's tone of voice.  
  
"Of course, Otou," Gohan said, with an nod of his head. "Go ahead."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne's body had finally worn down: She was walking. Dende walked beside her, watching the human girl   
closely.   
  
"Don't your feet hurt?" he questioned. Rayne raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes," she said, shrugging. "But, as you said, we're almost there."  
  
"Almost there," Dende echoed her words, feeling long-forgotten hope beginning to stir. For once,   
the Kami of Earth actually smiled. "Just another mile or two."  
  
"So, if we walk, only thirty minutes or so," said Rayne thoughtfully. Dende's smile widened.   
  
"Only if you're incredibly slow," he teased. "I'd say, twenty minutes or so." Rayne shrugged once   
more, smiling.   
  
"Whatever you say," she replied.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Anyway, we need all the firepower we can get, so I went to Kami's Lookout, and was pleased to   
note that what I was looking for still worked. Have any of you ever heard of the Hyperbolic Time   
Chamber?" Goku questioned. All four frowned.   
  
"Isn't that the place where you can get a year's training in a day?" Goten said with a thoughtful   
frown. When Goku nodded, the other three looked at him in surprise.   
  
Goten made a face. "I heard something about that when our parents were talking about the Cell   
Games."  
  
"If I may continue, what Gohan and I had planned was for you four to spend a couple days in the   
Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku informed them abruptly, and they all stared at him.   
  
"Sounds fun!" Goten finally declared, then smirked, nudging Trunks with is elbow. "Who trains   
with who?" Gohan raised an eyebrow at his brother's words.   
  
"Why, you and Trunks, and then Bra and Pan," he said, causing Goten to groan.   
  
"Trunks is going to beat me up!" the half Saiya-jinn whined, and this time it was Trunks who   
smirked.   
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Oi!" Bra suddenly protested. "Why can't we go first? Women first, you know." Gohan and Goku   
glanced at each other, sharing a look. Goku finally grinned.   
  
"You can go first if you want to," he declared with a smile.   
  
"Good," said Bra and Pan in unison, while Goten and Trunks groaned.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Li-Won, Bulma, and Marron stared in horror at the now empty room.   
  
"D-do you think it worked?" Marron questioned weakly. Bulma leaned on Li-Won's shoulder,   
looking stricken.   
  
"I hope so," she whispered, bowing her head so that the other two wouldn't see her tears. "For   
Mirai's sake."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Let's go!" Goku cheerfully announced, and held out his hands towards the two female part   
Saiya-jinn. Bra and Pan accepted his hands, and the three disappeared instantly.   
  
"I wish I could do that," Trunks, Goten, and Gohan sighed at the same exact time. The three   
blinked, then grinned at each other.   
  
"So, want to go get something to eat while we wait? It's a whole day, you know," suggested   
Goten. Gohan shrugged.   
  
"Sure," he said, and ushered the two from the room. "I think there's some food left over from   
breakfast." Goten grinned.  
  
"Yes!" Suddenly Goten frowned. "Say.... Gohan."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why can't you use Mystic to destroy all the androids?" The younger man looked up to see   
Gohan's smile had faded to a scowl.   
  
"That damn Jaku managed to create something in the androids that will steal my energy if I go   
Mystic. Don't know why the asshole didn't create it to steal Super Saiya-jinn power, but oh well. It was   
good for our side. But if I try to go Mystic, I'm out of the fight for weeks, so I never use it."  
  
"Kuso," Goten commented, frowning. "That completely sucks." Gohan managed a small smile,   
sad though it was.  
  
"It certainly does. Now, let's get something to eat..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
They had finally made it. Rayne grinned impishly at her comrade as they walked down the pebbled   
walkway. The small cottage was almost completely hidden by moss and overgrown plants. Rayne noticed   
several flowers that weren't weeds, and smiled slightly. Someone had once grown a garden here.   
  
"Ready?" whispered Dende, snapping her from her musings. Rayne blinked, and cocked her head   
towards the short Namek.   
  
"Maybe," she said softly back. "You?" Dende frowned slightly, and shrugged. The human girl   
took his green hand in hers, and smiled reassuringly.   
  
"Let's go meet the saviors of lost souls," she whispered, smiling once more. That had been   
awfully poetic. Dende summoned up a weak smile for her.   
  
"Let's," he replied quietly, and, hand in hand, the two walked up the lane.   
  
Rayne cautiously knocked on the wooden door. There was silence from within the cottage. Pursing her   
lips, she knocked again, louder this time.   
  
"Hello?" she called, knocking once more. At last, they heard footsteps, moving towards the door.   
Then the wood moved away from her fist, and a tall figure towered in the doorway.   
  
"Who are you?" the man demanded, eyeing them scornfully with icy, pale blue eyes. "I highly   
doubt you're androids, here to kill us." The tall man looked no older than twenty-three or so, though Rayne   
knew he was much older than that. Jet-black hair fell to his shoulders, parted at the middle. He wore a   
look of arrogance that Rayne had so often seen on Morris's face. Her eyes narrowed. She'd give him the   
benefit of the doubt, but if he even acted once like Morris, she was out of there.   
  
"I'm Rayne Sirec, She Who Cries," she said calmly, meeting his gaze squarely.   
  
"And I'm Kami," said Dende softly. "Kami of Earth."   
  
The dark-haired youth raised an eyebrow, but stood aside to let them in.   
  
(AN: Another cliffhanger! And you all will have to wait until August at least to find out what happens next.   
This time I mean it! I cannot write ten pages in on day! Can you guess who the person at the door is?   
*smirks* Probably. I'll explain who the person is, and why only that person and another can resurrect the   
dragon balls. It's very cool and original, I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I'm sure   
y'all are wondering if Mirai is alive or not... *smirks* You'll see... Page 103! Good Kami! Well, ja! ~AC) 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Secret Essences

(AN: Back from Europe

(AN: Back from Europe! So tired... Darn, jet lag... Sorry if this took a while, folks. When I got home from Italy, Austria, Switzerland, and France (and two hours in Germany- hehe), I had to get used to the computer again. I hadn't touched one for twenty-one days! Plus, my dad had bypass surgery on his heart on the 16th, and can't pick anything heavier than five pounds up for the next six weeks, much less go out of the house. Also, during the holiday, I had fifteen original story ideas and ten fan fic ideas! *groans, then smirks* I bet you'll enjoy Cruel Games... But that's going to be at least twenty pages for the first chapter, so it'll take a while. And then, before I could finish this long chapter, I had to go to soccer camp for six days! *groans* Thank you for the nice reviews. My best friend, Angel, read them to me over the phone (Angel was in our hometown, and I was in Paris), and I was so happy. Hey! I've got a question, and the winner gets Swiss chocolate.... Well, actually, only Angel gets Swiss Chocolate, and DeathsRedRose... and my twin brother... and my parents... Anyway, my question is: What color is the Eiffel Tower? It's 

harder than it sounds. Oh, Smabbi-san! M&Ms? *chibi-eyes* For me? Yay! *looks around* Wait, where are they? *spies note, and snatches it up, reading aloud* 

Dear AC, before going to Alaska, I decided to eat your M&Ms. And I still get the Swiss chocolate. Ha! 

Welcome back to the good old USA.

Angel of Fire

*gets red in face* Oh yeah? Well, I get OATMEAL DEBBIE CAKES! SO THERE! *pouts* And crappy rubber bands on my braces... *calms* Sorry, I range from suddenly hyper to exhausted. But I got lots of porcelains dolls (of course, my most beautiful and favorite one broke- stupid jerks at the airport with my fragile luggage). *growls* But I bought lots of Swiss chocolate. Italian pizza was good. Mauthausen is EVIL! Stupid concentration camp gave me nightmares... *sniff* And I had a huge bloody nose on the first flight (all over the seat- dehydration), and then I threw up on one of the long bus rides because of this crappy carrot wake-up s**** that tasted like barf. But I saw lots of cute guys! *squeals* Kami, they were so hot! And then I got home, and I managed to get ten pages done in two days before I had to go to soccer camp, which sucked and I don't even want to think about. Then I got home on August 2, and ff.net was down... *growls, then blinks at a review* Crap, Pan can already go SSJ? *coughs* Sorry, I've never 

seen GT, so I didn't know. Let's just say she couldn't before in my little universe, okie dokie? *looks pleading* Please? Okay, I'll leave you all to the story. Sorry for rambling..... Enjoy and ja! ~AC) 

Chapter Nineteen: Secret Essences

"So, why the hell can't we go past level one?" Bra demanded as soon as Goku set them both down. Goku grinned goofily, his dark eyes twinkling as he looked down at the two girls. 

"Wasn't that a funny joke?" he said, laughing. "You two should have seen the looks on your faces!" Pan frowned, as Bra began to scowl. She eyed him dangerously. 

"If you weren't Pan's grandfather, I'd punch you," she informed him, hands on hips. 

Goku raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "But you punch Goten all the time, and he's Pan's uncle."

"That's different..." Bra's voice faltered for a moment, then she scowled at her own hesitation. "He's annoying, and only a couple years older than me. And besides, he's my brother's best friend. Whoever is close friends with Trunks deserves to be smacked."

"Oi!" protested Pan, then flushed scarlet as Goku and Bra both looked at her. "I mean, yeah, definitely..."

"Quit while you're behind, Pannie-chan," advised Goku, smirking slightly. Then he quickly grew somber. "Actually, Bulma has been studying Saiya-jinn blood for years, ever since we were kids. We have no idea what female Saiya-jinn can do." His smile returned instantly as he added cheerfully, "Just don't expect to go level four!" 

"As if I'd want to..." Bra muttered under her breath. "You and Dad look- looked like freaks when you go like that."

"Oi!" protested Goku, and looked pleadingly towards his granddaughter to save him. Pan laughed. 

"Sorry, but you do," she replied, shrugging. 

"Do I really?" Goku questioned, sounding interested. "I've never seen myself at level four, so I don't know if I look weird-"

"You do," Bra and Pan said at the same time, and laughed.

************************************************************************

"So, were you making out with Bra or what?" Goten glared at the questioner. 

"Shut up, Trunks! Stop asking me that! Nothing happened!" Trunks smirked. 

"It didn't look like nothing to me," he declared in a sing-song voice, and ducked the punch the other half Saiya-jinn threw at him. 

"Just eat your food, both of you," Gohan ordered, watching the exchange with amusement. He had missed the two's humor terribly during the last twenty years. 

Goten poked at his rice with one of his chopsticks. "I'm not hungry." The mumbled words caused his companions to jump in shock. 

"Are you okay, Goten?" Trunks asked with concern as Gohan's hand moved towards his brother's forehead. The ebony-haired Saiya-jinn jerked away from the two, scowling darkly. 

"I'm fine!" he insisted, running a hand through his messy hair. "I just want you two to leave me alone about Bra! I don't like her. She beats me up! Why would I like someone who picks on me all the time?" 

"Maybe she likes you, and just doesn't want to show it," Gohan said with a shrug, and Goten turned bright crimson. 

"SHE DOES NOT!" As his brother's roar filled his ears, Gohan smiled faintly.

"Just a thought," he said mildly, and went back to his sake. 

"But that could be it," Trunks said with a wicked grin. "I'll ask Bra-"

"I'm out of here!" Goten growled in disgust, shooting his best friend a furious death-glare, which the lavender-haired man ignored. The younger Saiya-jinn stormed from the room, mumbling angry objections under his breath. The two remaining raised eyebrows at each other. 

"That was..."

"Interesting?" Gohan injected, and Trunks nodded, stealing Goten's half-full coffee cup and gulping it down. 

************************************************************************

"What do you want, Dende?" questioned the charcoal-manned youth, watching the Namek with detached sapphire orbs shimmering from the center of his pale face, like beams at the top of a lighthouse. 

The god took a deep breath to steady himself, and locked gazes with the arrogant man. 

"I have come," he said evenly, "to ask for your help to save the world." The man smirked slightly, his lips curving at the corners as Dende's words amused him. 

"Me?" he said in mock-surprise. "What could I do to help the Kami of Earth?" 

"Not just you," corrected Rayne, piping up. She pointed to the large figure in the corner. "Him too." The large man looked upwards, looking faintly bemused. 

"I will help with anything," he commented in a deep, slow, thoughtful drawl that made Rayne like him immediately. "As long as he agrees." His pale blue eyes, matching the other's perfectly, were filled with a kindness that drew both the god and the girl towards him instinctively. His crimson braid slipped over his shoulder as he bent over a small creature with a large bushy tail that Rayne had never seen before. The large man's eyes unfocused as he looked back down towards the creature he was caring for, forgetting instantly about the visitors.

"And I'll need a pretty damn good reason," declared the first man, crossing his arms against his chest, and continuing to match Dende's stare without flinching. 

"Fine," Dende said, and began.

************************************************************************

Bulma waited, sick at heart, praying for the ship to reappear with a living, breathing Mirai inside it. After what seemed like hours, she slumped to the floor, cradling her head in her hands. 

"H-he was so stupid," commented Marron weakly, sounding stunned by what the lavender-haired swordsman had done. Li-Won simply continued to stare, his dark eyes blank with disbelief. 

"It has to work," the Chinese boy whispered fiercely, to himself. "The theories are all perfect. It has to, it has to, it has to..." His frantic pleas trailed off to indistinct murmuring as Mirai and the ship still didn't reappear. 

"Damn...." Bulma whimpered. "Goku is going to kill me..."

************************************************************************

"So, basically all we have to do is train for an entire year?" asked Bra, wrinkling her nose. "That sounds easy enough." Goku smiled good-humoredly. 

"It isn't," he informed her, and Bra snorted. 

"If you say so," she said, shrugging. "We'll see." Goku's smile faded slightly. 

"Oh, you will." The soft words were spoken to himself, and neither Pan nor Bra heard him. He attempted to bright up, and gave them both a cheesy grin. "Have fun training!" 

Pan and Bra both gave him a thumbs-up sign, which he returned. 

"See you later, Gramps," said Pan, and disappeared into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Bra gave a cheerful wave, and followed after her friend. 

The elder Saiya-jinn watched them go with a faint smile, but his eyes showed his worry. 

"Good luck," he whispered, running a hand through his hair once, then turning and heading back to Capsule Corporation with a quiet, tired sigh. 

************************************************************************

Goten found an empty room, after many embarrassing interruptions, and slammed the door shut on the way in. He turned to peer at the door, bent inward by his anger. Growling to himself, the younger son of Goku began to pace the small room, frustration mounting.

"I do not like her," he snarled to himself, the only other sound being his stomping feet slamming into the tiled floor as they marched from one side of the room to the other, and then retraced their steps. "She's Trunks's little sister. No one important. I don't like her. Anyone but her!" The last were was filled with contempt as the half Saiya-jinn paused in his stormy defiance, taken aback by his emotions. He leaned against the cold, iron wall, its iciness cooling his temper slightly. He crossed his arms against his chest, still scowling. 

"I don't like her," he said aloud to the empty room. "I won't like her!"

"That's what I said," said a familiar voice, and Goten jumped as the old monk popped out from behind a desk, smiling, but his eyes met the half Saiya-jinn's seriously. "Exactly what I said about Juhachigou. Now, what's this about Bra?"

************************************************************************

"Shy girl

It's written on your face

You're a mermaid out of water

Feeling out of place

Shy girl

Try to hide a blush

Cause you were looking for a second

Felt my heart erupt."

As Trunks sang the lines from 'Shy Girl' by O-Town, he danced around the table, a caffeine-induced high making him grin.

"I think you had too many cups of coffee, my boy," commented Gohan, watching the younger man prance. 

"I think you're right," Trunks laughed, nodding rapidly. "Ten and a half cups are a lot!" Throwing back his head, he burst into song once more, this time a part of 'When I Think About Angels' by Jamie O'Neil.

"When I think about rain,

I think about singing

When I think about singing,

It's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven,

Then I think about angels

When I think about angels

I think about you."

He threw his hands out to emphasize the last line, and knocked over a bowl, sending it to shatter on the ground. Briefly calming, he looked at the broken bowl. 

"Opps," he said quietly, his azure eyes wide. Then the goofy smile, much like the one Goten and Goku often wore, returned, and he resumed dancing and singing. 

"I hate country," grumbled Gohan, but was ignored by the loudly singing man. Luckily, Trunks wasn't that bad of a singer. Luckily for the older son of Goku, that is. 

************************************************************************

"Cool," declared Bra, looking into the endless whiteness outside the fake Kami's Lookout. Pan raised an eyebrow at her friend's words. 

"Cool?" she echoed. "It's creepy." Bra shrugged. 

"Then stay on the Lookout," she declared, and walked over to where two sets of training uniforms lay neatly folded. "Looks like someone left these for us."

"Who?" questioned Pan, but neither of them knew. 

************************************************************************

Juunanagou, brother of the long-dead wife of Krillin, put down his cup of tea, and stared with narrowed eyes at the Namek. 

"Explain again why you need us-" he said with a nod towards where Jurokugou was sitting, nursing some squirrel he had found in the woods "-to get the Dragon Balls to work again." Dende sighed, and Juunanagou saw the wistful look the tiny god aimed towards the tea container. The android smirked, and let him suffer. He had, after all, come after Juunanagou's firm instructions to leave him and Jurokugou alone. 

"When Krillin wished for the bombs to be taken from you, Juhachigou-" Juunanagou's detached mask slipped from his face at the mention of his long-dead sister, his look one of pain and fury, but after a second his face resumed its blankness "-and Jurokugou, the Eternal Dragon knew you three would die without something in that certain place that the bombs had once filled. So he filled those spaces with the essence of the Dragon Ball, which we now need a little of." 

Refilling his cup of tea, Juunanagou snorted. "If we would have died without the bombs inside us, why didn't Jurokugou know that his was gone? And why didn't he die?" To his slight surprise, Dende actually grinned. 

"He was dying, even before Cell killed him." The simple sentence made Juunanagou's eyes narrow even more. 

"Bullshit," he snorted, pouring the warm, spicy liquid that Jurokugou called tea down his own throat. "Jurokugou never said he was dying."

"I didn't know I was," came the gentle response, and Juunanagou looked up to see the large, gentle animal-lover smile faintly. Their eyes locked, and Juunanagou's lips twitched without his meaning them to. Jurokugou could always calm him down. 

"What do you mean?" questioned Dende, sounding interested. The black-manned man's smile vanished instantly, the cold light returning to his eyes. Jurokugou, however, smiled at the tiny god.

"I knew something was wrong with me, but I didn't know I was dying," he informed Dende softly. He touched his chest gently, and added quietly, "I simply felt... like something important was missing." Juunanagou watched his giant friend, dumbfounded. 

"You never told me that," said the cold-eyed android, feeling... hurt? Because of Jurokugou? That was something he had never felt before. Jurokugou blinked slowly, turning towards his friend. 

"I didn't?" he echoed, sounding surprised. A look of worry crossed his face, and the gentle android added, "I thought I told you and your sister." Juunanagou shook his head, sending ebon strands everywhere. 

"You didn't," he said shortly, but couldn't stay angry long with the look of distress that crossed the crimson-manned android's face, and the silent apology his azure eyes held. He shrugged towards the gentle man. "Now we all know." Jurokugou relaxed at the silent reassurance, and, smiling faintly, returned to nursing his squirrel, once more in his own little word. His lips hardening in a dangerous scowl, Juunanagou turned back towards the two trespassers. 

"If you two promise to make everyone leave us alone after this, we'll go," he growled at last, shifting his crossed arms. Soon this annoyance would be over, and he and Jurokugou could resume their peaceful hermit lives. 

Dende smiled. "Of course."

************************************************************************

"...But I don't like Bra, and she doesn't like me. You could ask her, but she's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as the moment," Goten finished, then tried to catch his breath. Krillin eyed him.

"That was a twenty minute story in two. So, let me get this straight: You don't like Bra, and Bra doesn't like you, but everyone says you two do," he concluded. Goten nodded, sweat dripping down his face as he managed to control his breathing.

"Exactly!" he gasped out. Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Goten paused for a moment, thinking hard, then hung his head as Krillin chuckled.

"Damn..."

************************************************************************

After they had both changed into their training clothes, the two stared at each other. 

"What do we do now?" questioned Bra blankly. Pan shrugged, crouching in a fighter's stance. 

"Fight, I guess." Bra raised an eyebrow, then smirked, copying Pan.

"Fine by me," she commented, and lunged. 

************************************************************************

"Let's go," announced Dende, with one last longing look towards the tea container. A small smirk curved Juunanagou's lips once more, but the android said nothing. Jurokugou slowly stood, his head only a few centimeters from touching the ceiling. The tiny animal he had been nursing lay curled in a ball in the palm of his large hand, sound asleep. Rayne eyed the red creature curiously. 

"What is that?" she asked. Jurokugou smiled slowly. 

"A squirrel." He held the slumbering squirrel towards her. "You can stroke him gently, if you want. He won't bite." The girl grinned: she had never seen a squirrel before. 

Extending her hand to softly touch the tiny animal's head, she half-squealed, "He's so cute- Damn! It bit me!" She yelped, jerking away from the now wide-awake squirrel, who eyed her eagerly as she danced around, tiny, bloody bite marks apparent on her thumb. 

Juunanagou chuckled as Rayne continued to curse, her face red with anger and pain. Jurokugou, however, frowned, and lifted the squirrel to his line of vision. 

"Now," he admonished sternly, "that wasn't very nice."

The squirrel seemed to be smiling as he stared back, his dark eyes bright.

************************************************************************

"Just ignore everyone," suggested Krillin as he sat, Indian style, before the frustrated man. Goten scowled.

"That's easy for you to say," he grumbled, running a hand through his ever-messy hair. "You're not the one being tormented."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Krillin questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

"Because I don't like her!" exclaimed Goten in disgust, throwing up his hands. Krillin smiled at a silent thought, but the annoyed young man was too miffed to notice. 

'Or maybe because you do like her,' was the silent thought that made the monk smile. 

************************************************************************

"It's the heart afraid of dying-" Trunks sang out before Gohan's hand clamped over the young man's mouth. 

"Enough singing!" growled the older half Saiya-jinn, his patience worn thin. Trunks, his eyes wide, stopped dancing and stood still. "That's better." Trunks, still high on caffeine, grinned as Gohan released him. 

"Yep!" he agreed cheerfully, in the same sing-song voice as before. "Enough singing! Time for more dancing!" Even as he spoke, his limbs began to move him wildly towards the door, away from Gohan. As he exited the room, he forgot his agreement, and sang out a couple lines by the Dixie Chicks before noting Gohan's scowl, whereupon he quickly began to skip down the hall, leaving the older half Saiya-jinn behind. 

"Some days, you gotta dance

Live it up when you get the chance..."

Growling to himself, Gohan followed behind, vowing silently never to let Trunks touch another cup of coffee again. 

************************************************************************

"Let's go," repeated Juunanagou as he watched the girl called Rayne sulk and glare at the squirrel. Dende shrugged his tiny green shoulders, and walked outside. With a smile towards the girl, Jurokugou carefully set the squirrel down on a small pile of rags, and followed after the god. With a final smirk, Juunanagou followed after his friend, leaving her inside. 

"I hope you can fly," he commented coolly to the Namek, who nodded. Crouching, the cold-eyed android leapt skyward, Jurokugou following close behind. A split second later, Dende was in the air. 

"Hey!" Juunanagou heard Rayne Sirec cry angrily, but ignored her as he flew towards the last place he had wanted to go. 

Capsule Corporation.

************************************************************************

"Ha!" Bra yelled in triumph as she landed a blow on Pan's shoulder. The two girls paused, both grinning and sweating. Pan tossed her wet locks out of her eyes, making a face at her friend. 

"Nice move, but hit me harder next time," she commented cheerfully, her dark eyes twinkling. Bra stuck her tongue out at her friend. 

"Why don't you try to land a blow on me, Pannie?" she challenged gleefully as Pan's eyes flashed at the challenge. 

"Watch me," promised the daughter of Gohan, and sent a punch towards Bra's nose. 

"Nice try!" taunted the older girl, ducking the punch and sending one of her own towards Pan's stomach.

"Same to you," Pan teased as she nimbly leapt out of Bra's reach. 

The two girls hesitated a moment, then, at the same time, the two lunged for each other's throats. 

************************************************************************

"Damn," groaned Rayne, watching the three flying figures disappear rapidly from her view. "Now is one of the times I wish I could fly." She heard a movement, and turned. 

The squirrel stood inches from her feet, baring its teeth in an evil grin. Rayne backed up nervously, her thumb still hurting. 

"Get away from me you- Ah!" Rayne shrieked and ran from the cabin as the squirrel leapt at her ankle. "Damn you, you squirrel!" The squirrel seemed to laugh as it chased after her. Well, chased her for a couple heartbeats. The tiny creature was much faster than the girl.

Rayne's screams for help pierced the forest as the squirrel's teeth buried themselves into her ankle.

************************************************************************

"Let's take a walk," suggested the monk. "Maybe the cool air will help you think of a way to convince everyone that you don't like Bra."

"Fine," grumbled Goten, with a scowl. "But I don't like her!"

"I believe you," Krillin lied with a smile as the two walked from the room, all the while chanting, "Bullshit!" in his head. 

************************************************************************

"Got you," growled Gohan as he caught the lavender-haired young man by the back of the shirt. Trunks stopped in mid-skip, craning his head to grin innocently at the older half Saiya-jinn. As he did so, he unbalanced, and toppled to ground with a startled yelp. Gohan released him with a sigh as Goten's best friend landed hard on his butt, blinking in surprise. 

"Ow," Trunks commented, almost amused by the word that had just come out of his mouth. "That hurt."

"I would expect so. Now, do I need to lock you in a room by yourself, or will you calm down?" questioned Gohan, well aware of the fact that he had slammed this very man against the wall that morning. Trunks frowned thoughtfully, tugging on a tendril of lilac.

"Being alone wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"No." Trunks's frown deepened. 

"No fun at all?"

"Right."

"Then I choose calming down!" announced Trunks, sounding pleased with himself. 

"Good," Gohan replied, hauling the man to his feet by the back of his shirt. "Now shut up."

"Will do!" 

************************************************************************

"Ow...." Pan and Bra glared at each other, both choking the other, and both wincing with pain. 

"Do you ... think we ... should call ... a draw?" Bra finally wheezed. 

"Hai," choked out Pan, her face now bright red. Simultaneously, the girls released each other, and took deep gasps of precious air. 

"Well," announced Bra, when they had both caught their breaths, "that was fun." Pan's jaw dropped in incredulity. 

"Fun?"

************************************************************************

Rayne lay completely still, hardly breathing as the squirrel watched her motionless form, ready for any chance to strike. 

'He won't bite, ha!' she angrily thought to herself, her thumb and ankle throbbing with pain. 'That was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!' 

Even as she bitterly and silently cursed Jurokugou out, the squirrel leapt, aiming for her wrist. 

Rayne shrieked, curling up in a feral ball as the squirrel's paws and teeth hit her skin, seeking purchase.

"I hate squirrels!" she yelled as the squirrel's teeth found another prize: Her ear. 

Rayne's roar of pain shook the earth.

************************************************************************

"Have I shut up long enough to say something?" Trunks asked cautiously, aching to jump around. The caffeine still surged through his veins, making him twitch. 

"You are saying something, and no," was the firm answer. Trunks sighed, clenching his fists to keep them from shuddering. Maybe ten and a half cups of coffee wasn't so fun after all. 

************************************************************************

"Let's get this over with," snorted Juunanagou as they neared Capsule Corp. 

"Let's at least visit Marron," Jurokugou suggested quietly, turning slightly to meet his friend's eyes evenly. Juunanagou's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the red-haired android noticed the brief flicker of emotion in their azure depths. 

"No. I'm not going to have anything to do with that brat," Juunanagou sneered, ignoring the fact that "the brat" was his niece. 

For a moment Jurokugou was silently, stunned by his friend's words. Then, for the first time in their long-time friendship, he grew angry with the other android. 

"You will not call Marron a brat, Juun!" he all but shouted, ignoring the nervous look that Dende was giving them both. The ebony-manned android paused in flight at the gentle giant's fierce tone, and Jurokugou followed suit. Even Dende stopped, floating in mid-air as he stared wide-eyed at the two arguing friends. 

"I am not going to see that b- that girl!" Juunanagou sputtered, still not over the fact that Jurokugou was angry with HIM. 

Jurokugou crossed his arms, a hard glint in his eyes. Another wave of anger washed over him, and he scowled, unused to the feeling. 

"You are," he announced slowly, his tone quite cool, "going to see Marron. Your niece. Your only living relative. The brilliant woman whom you have not seen in twenty years. And that is final." 

Juunanagou only stared at the furious android. 

************************************************************************

"I hate squirrels ... Ow! I hate squirrels... Stop it! I'm going to kill all squirrels... Damn, not the ear again! I'm going to hurt Jurokugou... Shit! That was a vein, you stupid piece of-" Rayne bolted to her feet, knocking the squirrel from her wrist. As she tried to stop the bleeding, she glared at the blood-crazed beast. 

"I'm going to kill you," she said softly, sincerely. The squirrel only laughed in his little chattering language, and leapt for her ankle once more. Rayne closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that accompanied the squirrel's teeth-

"Need any help?" questioned an amused voice as a hand reached down to catch the squirrel in mid-lunge. Rayne opened her eyes slightly, and grinned when she saw who had rescued her. 

"General Goku!" 

************************************************************************

"The fresh air will help you," Krillin told the younger man as they walked out into the street outside Capsule Corporation. 

"Hopefully," grumbled Goten, still in a dark mood. The monk mentally sighed. 

"It will," he said, forcing cheerfulness into his voice. 

"If you say so," was the dark reply, and Krillin resisted the urge to hurt his best friend's second son. 

Resisted forcefully. 

************************************************************************

After locking the squirrel into the two androids' cabin, Goku turned to Rayne with a grin. 

"I think you need a doctor," he commented, noticing her dirty appearance. 

Several sticks poked out from her messy hair, and her face was dirt-stained. Blood tricked down her neck from her ear, and down her arm and hand, from her wrist and fingers. Her lower lip were still curled as she glared at the building that now caged the squirrel. 

"No shit, Sherlock," she snarled, then remembered who she was talking to, and blushed. "Sorry, General..."

"Call me Goku," he told her with another goofy smile, and promptly grabbed her by the back of her shirt, lifting her off her feet. "Let's go find Dende!"

"Oh, let's," Rayne said sarcastically, and then they were gone. 

************************************************************************

Jurokugou, Juunanagou, and Dende had resumed flying, and were now almost to Capsule Corporation. All three were silent, each feeling separate emotions: Jurokugou- anger at Juunanagou, Dende- wariness of the two explosive androids, and Juunanagou- too many emotions to name. 

The three landed a block away from the building, preferring to walk into Capsule Corporation than fly in. They walked slowly, Dende slightly ahead. The tiny god turned the corner, and stopped, preventing the other two from going forward, but enabling them to peer around the corner to see what had caused his halt. 

"Well," Dende ventured, spotting two familiar figures, one dangling from the other's grip, "at least Rayne got back all right."

"As if I care," snorted Juunanagou, and Jurokugou said nothing, a frown still creasing his face. 

************************************************************************

"Look! It's Goku and Rayne!" Krillin announced, also spotting the two, but not the god or the two androids. Goten looked up, brightening slightly. 

"Maybe Otou can help me with the Bra Problem," he mumbled, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face as he began to trot towards the two.

"Otou!" he yelled, grinning as his father turned towards him with an identical smile. 

Sighing, Krillin followed after the half Saiya-jinn. 

************************************************************************

"Want to continue?" questioned Pan, but Bra shook her head. 

"In a sec," the older girl said. "Let's get some water first." It was then Pan noticed her raging thirst. 

"Definitely," she agreed, and the two walked back into the palace part of the fake Kami's Lookout. 

************************************************************************

Juunanagou rolled his eyes as the man known as Goku was assaulted by his own son. The Saiya-jinn chuckled, the girl still dangling from his grip, as he held his free hand out to prevent Goten from colliding with him. Then the android recognized the other figure who hurried towards Goku, and his entire body went rigid, fury making him see red. Juunanagou had thought him dead, and happily so. 

Oh well. Juunanagou would soon change that.

His legs moving on their own, the ebony-manned android was on the monk before either Dende or Jurokugou could react. 

************************************************************************

"You!" Krillin heard a voice yell, and looked up just in time to see the fist that slammed into his nose, sending him flying. He hit the ground and rolled, springing upright and getting into an instinctive fighter's stance before he saw who had punched him. His eyes widened in shock before a look of equal fury filled his face, making his eyes as hard as stone. 

"You!" he seethed towards the brother of his wife. How could the android have not aged? He looked the exact same as Krillin had seen him, with the same fury on his face. The monk recalled the obscenities they had screamed at each other. But Goku had broken up that fight. Well, he wouldn't this time. This time, they would finish it for themselves. 

The two glared at each other, loathing visible in their blazing eyes, though their faces had become stone walls. 

"You were supposed to protect Juhachigou," Juunanagou snarled. The monk curled his lip in denial. 

"I was fighting the androids. You were the one who didn't protect her. Or Marron," he shot back. "You didn't do shit." 

Oblivious of the shocked looks the watchers were giving them, the two raised their hands to form ki blasts. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Krillin shouted, his eyes locked onto the android's hateful blue ones. 

Juunanagou smirked, his hand glowing. "Not if I kill you first, monk." 

With a cry, the two simultaneously pointed at their foe and fired off a ki blast that hit them both in chest at the same time. 

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, far, far away, in world of long ago memories, a ship reappeared with a loud bang that echoed through its surroundings. 

Slowly a door opened from the ship's side, and a man with eyes of purest sapphire peered out and around with only a single comment. 

"Where the hell am I?" 

(AN: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! *claps hands and laughs at the expressions on everyone's faces* I love torturing you! Can you tell? Once more, I apologize about Pan going SSJ for the first time. As I said before, I've never seen GT, so I didn't know. Let's just say she couldn't before in my little universe. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. In it, I'll explain why neither Juunanagou nor Jurokugou have aged, and why Krillin and Juunanagou hate each other, and where the hell Mirai is. Personally, I actually know what's happening in my world. *looks smug* For once. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that. Please review! Reviews are lovely! By the way, did you know that if you have a hundred cups of coffee in four hours, you die from caffeine poisoning? I'm glad Gohan stopped Trunks! Well, ja! ~AC)


	21. Chapter Twenty: Dark Memories, Battles, ...

(AN: Hiya folks! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry about the font being messed up. It was the first time I had used html to save it as... *hangs head* Oh well. Anyway, thank you for all your nice reviews and... dang, I know Krillin doesn't have a nose. *smacks forehead* I meant to say 'where his nose would be'. My bad. Heh. I always mess up on at least one thing per chapter, don't I? *shrugs* Oh well. Anyway, in this chapter explains why Krillin and Juunanagou keep shooting ki blasts at each other, and where the hell Mirai is... *smirks* Also, in this little dimension, Dende stayed short. I like him dwarfish, not tall and weird-sounding...  
  
Sorry if this chapter took a while. First I was at... *drumroll please* OTAKON! Ha! The anime convention! It was fun! Plus I started high school (yay, I'm a lowly freshman!) and everything's chaotic. And then I was halfway through the chapter, and soccer season started, which screwed me over. Three practices per week, an hour to and from, and two hours each, not to mention games on Sundays...   
  
Wait, Pan didn't go SSJ in GT? *looks bewildered* STOP CONFUSING ME!! Argh, well anyway, I'll leave y'all to the chapter with just one comment about Otakon: Chair! Hehe, inside joke.   
  
By the way, this symbol- ~*~ means someone is recalling a memory.   
  
Vegeta's Bastard Son? Sorry, that wasn't Vegeta at the end, but be patient... *grins evilly*  
  
Oh, and sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards. It was hard to write for some reason. I don't know why... And sorry about taking so long. This is a kind of long chapter... *cough* Not really, but it's quite interesting. Well, forget my grumbling, enjoy and ja! ~AC  
  
PS: Remembering the recent tragedies of the Twin Towers and the Pentagon, I want to say that anyone who has lost a loved one who reads this: My family and my own prayers are with you. ~AC)  
  
Chapter Twenty: Dark Memories, Battles, and Old Comrades  
  
Juunanagou and Krillin could have killed each other at the very moment had Goten not leapt between the two and blocked the ki blasts that would have hit them in the chest with his hands.   
  
"Hey!" he yelled at them, his astonishment obvious in his words as the smoke cleared. "What the hell are you two on?" Both ignored him, looking past the half Saiya-jinn to glare at each other.   
  
"Like father, like son," growled the android, shifting his feet, eager to fire off another blast.   
  
"For once, I agree," Krillin snarled, his fingers itching to produce his famous ki move and slice the android in half.   
  
Goten paused, looking even more bewildered. "That wasn't suppose to be a compliment, was it?" The two fighters continued to disregard him, concentrating solely on each other. "Oi!" Looking over at Goku, he questioned in shock, "What on Earth is wrong with them?" Goku shrugged, his dark eyes shifting from one furious face to the other hate-filled one.   
  
"I had no idea twenty years ago, and I still have no clue now," was his puzzled reply. Meanwhile, Jurokugou had joined Goten, and now faced Juunanagou, looking stern and imposing.   
  
"Juun, leave him be. If you want to kill him, you have to wait until after the androids have been destroyed," he informed the dark-haired android bluntly.   
  
"Hopefully you'll be destroyed in the meantime," Krillin muttered under his breath, but Goten heard him.   
  
"What is your problem, Krillin?" he demanded, more than slightly angry at the monk's unusual, hateful attitude. After a pause, Goten threw up his hands in exasperation, shaking his head. "Whatever it is, deal with it later!"   
  
Krillin's only reply was a cold glare in the direction of his deceased wife's brother.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Completely oblivious to anything outside the Time Chamber, Pan and Bra both drank thirstily from the small fountain they had discovered within the quarters. When both were finished guzzling down the cold clear liquid, they looked at each other.   
  
"Let's get back to training," Pan urged, her eyes lighting up as she thought up a strategy. A smile hovered on Bra's lips.   
  
"Sure. And this time I'm going to kick your butt." Pan snickered.   
  
"Yeah right- Ow!" Her head ringing from the whack, the miffed one-fourth Saiya-jinn bolted after her giggling friend. "I'm going to get you, you jerk!"  
  
Bra's laughter was her only response.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally, Trunks cracked, unable to take the silence any longer.   
  
"HI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, enjoying the way the older half Saiya-jinn jumped into the air from surprise. As Gohan turned to glare at him, the lavender-haired man beamed in jolly delight. Giggling like a little kid, he bolted past the older man, taking him by consternation once more as he screamed into his ear, "BYE!" With one final chortle, he was gone, vanished into the maze that was Capsule Corporation.   
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed as he spun around again, just in time to see Trunks disappear around the nearest corner. The half Saiya-jinn carefully cracked his knuckles, an evil smiling forming on his lips.   
  
It was time to go Briefs hunting...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, this wasn't exactly going according to plan, was Dende's rather perturbed response to the scene that he had just witnessed. In fact, it wasn't even remotely like the strategy!  
  
If he had been younger, the Namek would have stomped his foot in a temper tantrum. As it was, he voiced his annoyance with his words.   
  
"Juunanagou. Krillin." The god of Earth glared at them when they finally complied and looked over at him. "Come here." Dende put as much steel as he could muster into his speech, and crossed his arms, waiting impatiently as the two scowled and slowly shuffled over to him, taking as long as possible.   
  
Dende was going to set things straight. Even if he had to be a jerk to do it.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where the hell am I?" This time, when Mirai uttered the words, they lacked in anger and held only confusion. The lilac-downed swordsman had his hands on his hips as he peered around. Was this the place Bulma had told him about? Mirai sighed, his blue eyes scanning the empty, wide plain. Hopefully he was on the right planet.   
  
Otherwise he was screwed.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten grinned as he watched Dende berate them as loudly as the tiny god could. Even as he did so, he eyed the Namek. Almost thankfully, Dende hadn't changed much.   
  
He had stayed the same height as always. The keen eyes of the part Saiya-jinn could tell Dende had lost weight, and saw the duller green tone of his flesh. Not to mention the wrinkles that come from frowning too much, and aging.   
  
"You two are going to make up right now!" Dende's voice rose to its peak, and he glared at the partners-in-hatred, his dark eyes glinting with menace.   
  
Goten continued to grin. This new side of Dende was quite amusing, and at least Krillin and Juunanagou had stopped shooting ki blasts at each other.   
  
That was always a plus.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma's pale face was ashen as she slowly walked from the room, her shoulders knotted from her tension. Damn straight she was neurotic. Goku, Gohan, and just about everyone was going to kill her.   
  
As her footsteps reverberated through the empty hallway, she silently wondered: Was Mirai alive?  
  
All she could do was hope.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Krillin glared at Dende, glancing at Juunanagou out of the corner of his eyes. He noticed with some satisfaction that the android was scowling just as irately at the Kami of Earth.   
  
What did Dende know? Nothing, that was what. Dende didn't know why the monk loathed his wife's sibling, or why they despised one another. He hadn't even bothered to ask... With a mental sigh, Krillin let himself fall back into memories.  
  
~*~  
  
"Something's wrong at home," were the only words Vegeta stated before the Saiya-jinn Prince lifted off and flew towards Capsule Corporation, where their family, whoever wasn't cryogenically frozen, awaited their return. Krillin had felt it too. Something was wrong with Juhachigou. Terror making his heart accelerate and pound in his ears, the monk launched himself into the skies, close behind Vegeta. The two arrived at the building, seeing in horror that it had been attacked, just in time to meet Goku as he raced from the smoking building. The anguished look and tears staining his cheeks was all the indication Krillin and Vegeta needed.   
  
"Juhachigou," Krillin whispered in horror, and raced into Capsule Corporation.   
  
He raced through the terrifyingly empty hallways, instantly getting himself lost. So he followed the smoke. The soles of his shoes tapping the metal floor in quick, hurried raps, Krillin bolted down the long corridor, and turned the corner to-  
  
Scream his wife's name in one long, horrified wail that rose higher and higher as he viewed the ensanguined scene.   
  
That had been no parts of Capsule Corporation that caused the fumes.   
  
The burning smoke was caused by the bodies of three women he had known, respected, and loved.  
  
Falling to his knees, Krillin's anguished keen echoed through the empty halls.   
  
~*~  
  
The monk shook his head to clear it, realizing Dende was still yelling at them. With a sigh, Krillin forced himself to actually listen.   
  
But he would never acquit Juunanagou for not being there to protect Juhachigou.   
  
Just like he would never forgive himself.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Juunanagou struggled not to yawn as the tiny god continued to rant on about 'being allies' and the like. Inwardly, the android snorted. He would never again be allies with Krillin. Ever.   
  
But if only he could change the reason why he loathed the monk so...  
  
~*~  
  
Juunanagou knew instantly the second his sister was dead. And so did Jurokugou, whose usually calm face twisted in horror and distress.   
  
"Juunanagou..." was the breathed whisper of disbelief from the hermit. "Juhachigou... She's..." The red-haired giant couldn't say it, and choked up, ignoring the worried mews of the kitten he had found, who was attempting to cheer him by licking his thumb with her small, red tongue.   
  
As his companion dissolved into tears, Juunanagou stared into the roaring fireplace, the only two things in his mind being the image of his lovely sister and the single question that he knew would plague him for the rest of his existence.  
  
Where was her cherished Krillin the monk to save her?  
  
As Jurokugou sat, rocked, and sobbed, and the kitten mewled desperately, Juunanagou began to plot a way for his sister's husband to die.   
  
~*~  
  
The enmity swelling in his breast at the memory, Juunanagou turned slightly to flash a glare venomously at the aforementioned monk. Who didn't notice, his eyes focused on the still tirading Namek.   
  
As soon as the war was over, Krillin, father of Marron, was going to cease to exist.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"... now do you two agree to be allies during the war?" Dende finished, out of breath. He wheezed slightly as he scowled at them. They, naturally, scowled back.   
  
"During the war," Krillin said, rather pointedly. Juunanagou's full lips curled in a sneer.   
  
"Agreed." Dende clapped his hands together, quite proud of himself. What a difference a scant twenty minute long speech made. Of course, the miniature god didn't notice the hidden meanings in the two's agreement.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Goku declared cheerfully. "What does everyone want to do next?"  
  
"How about you put me down on the ground?" Rayne's voice was extremely sarcastic as the Saiya-jinn blinked, then grinned sheepishly. The Sirec girl had been dangling from his grip the entire speech.   
  
"Sorry," he apologized, setting her gently on her own feet. Whereupon she immediately stomped over to Jurokugou.   
  
"Won't bite, my ass. That creature should be killed! It's bloodthirsty!" she growled, much to Goku, Juunanagou, Jurokugou, and Dende's amusement. Well, Juunanagou merely smirked at her inanity, but the other three snickered. The only ones who wasn't amused were Krillin and Goten. The half Saiya-jinn looked bewildered, and Krillin simply raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
Noticing the eyebrow, Rayne turned to show him her wrist, fingers, and indicate her ear as an explanation. At which point Krillin joined Juunanagou in smirking.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks bolted down the corridor, his bright blue eyes scanning the hallway as he ran. He narrowly missed being hit in the face with a door and paused in his escape to beam at his mother, who peered at him in hindered surprise.  
  
"Hi!" he said cheerfully, not noticing her stricken look.  
  
"Trunks?" His mother eyed his dopey grin a trifle warily. With that grin, he looked exactly like Goku on a sugar-high...  
  
"Bye! I'm hiding from Gohan," Trunks informed her cheerily, then proceeded to skip away before she could reply. The thoughts of Mirai vanished from her mind for the moment, Bulma watched her son depart, then turned to see Gohan at the end of the corridor, holding an enormous net in his hands and looking like a jungle hunter out of the Jungle Book.  
  
"I'm not going to ask," she sighed and turned, closing the door behind her and heading back to the hidden room.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Thud! Thud! Thud! The thumping continued as Bra pounded away at the invisible barrier that had suddenly sprung up between her and Pan, blocking her from both her friend and the counterfeit Kami's Lookout.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with this place?" she yelled, slamming her already sore fists once more into the obstruction and growing angrier as nothing happened.  
  
"I have no clue!" Pan yelled back, although she knew she didn't have to scream, aiming a kick at the barrier. To her surprise, her foot didn't connect. Well, it did connect with something: Bra's shin.  
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Sorry- Ow!" Pan had leaned forward to apologize and support her friend, when her forehead had slammed into the invisible barrier that had decided to harden once more.   
  
One holding her shin and the other her head, the two glared at thin air.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Say, where's Gohan and Trunks?" Goku questioned, looking around. Goten and Krillin shrugged, but the former flushed in embarrassment. Catching the reddening of his face, Rayne began to grin quite evilly.   
  
"Teasing you about Bra again, eh?" she said knowingly, a shrewd glint in her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Shut up!" Goten's face turned redder as Goku and Krillin laughed. "I don't like her!"  
  
"Goten and Bra kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" Rayne didn't get a chance to finish as Goten tackled her and sent her flying. Apparently harder than he had planned, for the girl went flying several feet before being stopped by a fire hydrant.   
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Sorry," Goten uttered sheepishly, and went to help her up.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The net's handle clenched tightly in his fists, Goku's oldest son looked around the hall, looking pensive as he did so.  
  
"Now, where would I be if I were a caffeine-high Trunks?" Gohan mused to himself, having lost track of the man a few minutes before. His eyes narrowed in thought. At a brief pause, he realized his terrible mistake. "Damn, the coffee machine!" Appalled at the idea of Trunks getting more caffeine into his veins, he spun and bolted in the direction of the infamous device, hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!"   
  
"Bra, I don't think cursing is going to help," Pan calmly pointed out, holding an ice pack to her bruising forehead. Bra rolled her eyes, glowering gloomily at her compatriot.   
  
"Look who's talking, Miss I Get Ice Because I'm Not Trapped Outside Kami's Lookout." Bra's utterances were caustic enough for the two of them.   
  
"I think it's be easier to call me Miss IGIBINTOKL, wouldn't it?" Pan's reply was sickeningly sweet and innocent as she struggled not to laugh.   
  
If looks could kill, not even the dragon balls would've been able to save Pan, for she would have been dead several times over.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dum de dum... La..."   
  
Trunks hummed to himself as the coffee machine rumbled, dancing from one side of the room to the other. The door was safely locked and barred by a table. The lavender-haired wonder grinned to himself, rubbing his hands together gleefully.   
  
Now there was no one to stop him from drinking more lovely coffee and force him to be quiet when he didn't want to...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Are you all right?" Goten asked, brushing her off and helping her upright. Rayne shrugged, rubbing her sore back and knowing that already a bruise was forming.   
  
"I'm going to a masseuse as soon as I can."   
  
"A masseuse?" The half Saiya-jinn looked blank as Rayne raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah. A massage therapist?" The dumb look on Goten's face cleared, and he grinned.   
  
"I know what that is!" he announced, sounding pleased with himself. In return, Rayne rolled her eyes.   
  
"We're all so proud, milord," she sighed, running her uninjured hand through her messy hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a long, hot bath." Not waiting for a reply, the Sirec girl walked into Capsule Corporation and left them all outside.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the same time Bra cursed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan uttered impieties in Capsule Corporation, banging on the door loudly and fiercely.   
  
"Let me in, Trunks!" he roared, slamming his fist into the wooden door once more. He truly didn't want to break down the door, but he would if he had to.   
  
"Never!" Trunks sang out gaily, followed by a giggle. Gohan growled and mumbled more curse words under his breath as he continued to pound away at the door.   
  
"Let me in, damn it!"  
  
"Not if you're going to curse!"  
  
"Do you want me to break the door down, boy?" The chime that signaled the readiness of the coffee was the first reply, then a delighted Trunks did as the sound of pouring liquid met the elder man's ears.   
  
"You wouldn't-" The shattering of the door frame silenced Trunks's words, and he grinned rather doubtfully at Gohan as the older man kicked the table aside.   
  
"Er, coffee?" he suggested brightly, holding a steaming cup towards the oldest son of Goku and Chi-Chi.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku and Krillin looked at each other for a long moment, then burst into evil smiles as they raced for the Capsule Corporation entrance, yelling over their shoulders at the enraged dark-haired youth, "Goten and Bra kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in the baby carriage!"  
  
"Shut up!" was Goten's scream, and the two friends laughed like schoolchildren before disappearing into the building, Goku's son hot on their heels and murder in his eyes.   
  
Jurokugou, Juunanagou, and Dende watched them go, all three raising their eyebrows.   
  
"I hope it isn't always like this," sneered Juunanagou finally, beginning his leisurely stroll to enter Capsule Corporation. Jurokugou hid a smile, but nodded agreement as he followed his friend.   
  
"I don't think it is," Dende assured them, but his tone was extremely doubtful.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"No." Gohan's answer was flat as he knocked the cup from Trunks's hand, watching the coffee spill onto the younger man's shoes as the mug shattered on the floor.   
  
"That's hot!" Trunks yelped, scrambling backwards as hot thick steam rose from the ground.   
  
"Of course," Gohan replied, before throwing the entire coffeepot at Trunks's head. The younger half Saiya-jinn yelled in shock and dived to the floor beside Gohan's feet as coffee flew everywhere. A couple drops hit the face of Goku's son, and he winced slightly. It was blisteringly warm, was his thought as he wiped the brown fluid from his face.  
  
"My coffee..." Trunks whined, and Gohan automatically kicked him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai studied the inside of the teleportation ship carefully, and finally spotted what he had been looking for. A microphone to talk to home base with. Grinning with triumph, the swordsman snatched it up and yelled the first thing that came into his head.   
  
"MOM! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rayne limped down the hallway, growling under her breath about stupid fire hydrants when she heard someone whining.   
  
"But that was my coffee..." Why was Trunks whining? Her curiosity getting the better of her, she turned and peered into the room, which was fairly easy to do considering the fact that the door was on the floor.   
  
She looked inside just in time to see Gohan, who held a net that looked like it could hold a gorilla, kick Trunks, who was curled in a ball on the floor, in the side. The entire far wall was covered with brown liquid... The smell hit her nose and she nearly gagged. She hated the smell of coffee.   
  
Holding her nose, Rayne hurried from the doorway to her long waited for bath. For once, she really didn't want to know.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma had just entered the hidden room in time to hear Mirai's yell. A ecstatic smile forming on her face, she snatched up a microphone identical to the one Mirai was holding. Behind her, Li-Won and Marron gave each other high-five's.   
  
"You're exactly where you need to be," she informed him jubilantly.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The wave of uneasiness hit both of the old warriors at the same time, and their laughter and step faltered. Goten had taken two steps closer to them when he was rocked by the same sensation, and he froze.   
  
"Goku-" Krillin began, but Goku had already vanished, his form flickering from alongside his best friend and to appear at his oldest friend's side.  
  
"Bulma," he said seriously, not noticing her surprise and nervousness or the way she clenched the microphone guiltily. "Where are the androids?" The scientist pulled a small calculator-like object from her pocket, and punched something in. Her eyes narrowed in concern before she looked up, all color draining from her previously flushed face.   
  
"The now two least powerful are only three blocks away," she informed him. Instantly Goku was gone, off to gather his family and fellow fighters to protect their haven.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks leapt from the floor, instantaneously forgetting about the coffee. The caffeine changed to adrenaline, and his eyes flared emerald. He turned and dashed after Gohan, who had already disappeared down the hallway in the direction of the exit, his Super Saiya-jinn glow filling the hallways as he ran.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Juunanagou and Jurokugou had just entered the door when they both looked up, eyes narrowed.   
  
"They're coming," Jurokugou stated unhappily, his shoulders slumping at the idea of more bloodshed.   
  
"I'm going to kill them," his friend affirmed evenly, and was off before Dende and the other android could stop him.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma gripped the microphone so tightly her knuckles went white.   
  
"What do you mean, where I need to be? Am I in the right place or not?" Mirai's voice was loud and clear through the speakers. Forcing herself to believe that Goku could handle the androids, she placed a smile onto her face and cheerfulness into her voice as she replied.  
  
"Undoubtedly, you are."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on," were the only words Goku said as he grabbed Krillin and Goten by the arm.   
  
"How-" Goten began, but at that point they were gone.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai raised an eyebrow at Bulma's not-so-helpful affirmations, and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.   
  
"Oh, okay. I guess I don't need your help then. So long," he commented blithely, and turned to leave the ship, ignoring her protests. Standing at the edge of the ship's exit, he peered around the empty scenery, feeling the warm rays of the suns heat his visage.  
  
The place was exactly as Bulma had described it, he thought with a proud grin. Now all he had to do was find Goku's old friends, and he'd be set.   
  
Whistling a merry tune to himself, the swordsman leapt skyward, heading in the direction of the strongest and luckily nearest ki.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Juunanagou enlightened the two androids flatly, his pale eyes blazing with hatred. The two humanoids gave each other both amused and mystified looks, then simultaneously shrugged.  
  
"Should we just kill him now, Hanic? Or do you want to play with him?" drawled Automa, raising an eyebrow. The other android smirked in reply, and clenched his fists eagerly as his blue eyes danced with zealous anticipation.   
  
"I'll take him," he stated softly, and before Juunanagou could even raise his fists, the male android was on him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So..." Pan trailed off, at a loss for words. Then slowly her eyes brightened and an evil smirk formed on her lips. Bra's eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
  
"What are you thinking?" Pan tilted her head to the side and smiled a little too sweetly.   
  
"What do you think of Goten?" The question hung in the air as Bra glared.   
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But you didn't answer my question," Pan persisted relentlessly, folding her arms against her chest.   
  
"I don't have to answer your question."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I don't want to insult your uncle," Bra asserted evenly. Her friend rolled her eyes.   
  
"I don't think you're going to insult him by saying you like him, B-chan." To her own complete annoyance, Bra flushed bright red.  
  
"I don't like him!" she roared, glaring daggers at her "friend". Pan snickered.   
  
"That's a load of BS. You like him a lot!"   
  
"As much as you like Trunks?" Bra suggested in the same sugary tone Pan had used.   
  
"Shut up."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten and Krillin blinked in astonishment at the scene before them. A male android was holding Juunanagou by the throat, looking coldly amused as he kicked and struggled.   
  
"His face is quite blue, isn't it?" the male commented to the android Automa. She nodded, looking on in malicious delight. The three obviously hadn't seen the three newcomers yet.   
  
"Let's get them!" Goten growled, and Automa looked their way just in time to see three blazing gold forms launch themselves forward.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Neither Gohan nor Trunks stopped to wonder when Juunanagou had gotten there. At the same time Goku, Goten and Krillin flew at the androids from one side, those two propelled themselves from the opposite side, bellowing war cries.   
  
Juunanagou was dumped unceremoniously on the ground as the five Saiya-jinn attacked.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mirai landed softly on the bright green grass, a broad smile on his face as the gathering mass turned to view him curiously.   
  
"Hiya!" he said cheerfully, waving at them all. Uncertainly, some of the younger ones waved back. "I'm Mirai, a friend of Goku's!" At that, all suspicion vanished, and the entire group beamed at him.   
  
"Goku? Did he come with you?" one of the older ones questioned hopefully, his dark eyes searching Mirai's face. At that, most of the merriness in the swordsman's face vanished.   
  
"There's trouble on Earth," he said solemnly.   
  
"What sort of trouble?" asked the same individual anxiously.   
  
"Androids. Most of the Earth's Fighters are dead, and their families. Tien, Chaozu, Yamucha, Vegeta, Piccolo."   
  
"Piccolo? He was murdered? We knew he had died, but we didn't..." The individual trailed off as Mirai slowly shook his head.   
  
"There are three androids left, but they're all powerful. Especially the strongest one. Goku told me..." He paused, then shook his head. "We need your help. Goku needs your help. They killed his wife."   
  
"We shall do anything you wish, but there's one thing I must ask you," the leader of the group said, his voice low and deep.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Did you say Vegeta's dead?" Mirai eyed them suspiciously. Bulma had told him of their dislike of his father. Were they planning to celebrate?  
  
"Yes," he said at last. "He died around seventeen years ago."  
  
"Oh really?" said the leader, looking slightly amused. "Well, according to my senses, he's alive and well, as always has been."   
  
Mirai just gaped at the Eldest of New Namek in disbelief.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Goten commented from his position on the crowd, blood trickling from the large gash on his right cheek. "Attacking them, I mean."  
  
"No shit, Goten," sighed Trunks from the dust where he lay sprawled face-first, the caffeine having long since worn off. Goku was too busy attempting to move to reply, and Gohan and Krillin lay pinned by a collapsed building, both unconscious. The androids both chuckled with jocundity.   
  
"Do you think we should kill them, Hanic?" Automa questioned coldly, carelessly scanning the five crumpled figures. She didn't even notice Juunanagou until he was fairly breathing on her neck. Or at least she didn't seem to. As the brother of Juhachigou raised a fist to strike her from behind, she emotionlessly elbowed him in the gut, then slammed him into the earth as he doubled over with a surprised gasp. "I'm a bit bored."  
  
"So am I," commented Hanic, equally icily. His apathetic gaze fell upon the nearest body. Who just happened to be Trunks. A cold smirk forming on his face, the android knelt beside the lavender-haired man's still form. "Time to amuse me, kid."   
  
"I'm forty-six years old, asshole," Trunks responded, rolling onto his back to throw a punch at the android's face. Hanic laughed nastily as he easily ducked it, and sent Trunks flying back to the earth with a sharp slap to the face.   
  
"Trunks," Goten protested, struggling to his knees.   
  
"How cute," sneered Automa, strolling over to the laboring fighter. "Trying to save his friend." As the words hung in the air, she calmly yanked him to his feet by his hair. "Too bad no one's going to save you."   
  
"I'm sure going to try!" came the fierce growl, and Goku leapt from the ground to lunge at her. With a careless laugh, she stopped his assault with a hard blow to his jaw. As his father slammed into the nearest building, Goten lashed out with all he had against the android, but to no avail.   
  
"You can kill yours first," she called over to Hanic, who nodded, dragging Trunks to his feet by his collar.   
  
Looking down at the still struggling man, he explained almost confidingly, "This is going to hurt, boy." In answer, Trunks spat in his face. Wiping the liquid from his face, Hanic looked relatively amused.   
  
"Now you die." With that, the android grabbed Trunks's jaw and started the movement that would snap his neck.   
  
"I don't think so," a cold voice announced, and suddenly Hanic was sent flying. Blinking in confusion, Trunks turned to thank his savior, and found himself staring.   
  
Noticing the stare, his rescuer nodded back, dark eyes meeting amazed wondering bright ones.   
  
"You've been training them, haven't you Kakarrot? That has to be the reason why my son is letting himself get killed," Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jinn, commented with his trademark smirk.  
  
All Goku could do was smile as he struggled to his feet and launched himself at the other Saiya-jinn to crush him in a hug.   
  
(AN: There you go, Vegeta's Bastard Son! I hope that was a good enough entrance for you. Veggie-chan! Yay! And he's gonna have to fight the urge to beat Goku up after giving him a hug so he can kick some android butt. I'll also explain exactly where he's been for the past seventeen freaking years. Well, remember: after you read, you review! I hope you all enjoyed this latest addition of Watashi! Ja! ~AC)  



	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Shut Up Is Not One Wo...

(AN: Hiya folks! I'm terribly sorry about the delay. Life's been hell. First my comp dies on me and makes me lose this entire fic, then one of my brother's best friends dies in an accident, and then I got into sophomore year and found myself in an extremely tough AP class. Well, I'm back to writing Watashi, and I hope my loyal reviewers won't be too pissed at me!  
  
*meekly offers Mirai and Vegeta as a sacrifice*  
  
~Annclaire)  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Shut Up Is Not One Word  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and smacked the taller Saiya-jinn on the side of his head, with a harsh, "Get /off/ me, Kakarrot!"  
  
Ignoring the blow, Goku merely crushed him tighter to his chest, beaming happily and bouncing a little on his heels. "You're back, you're back!" was his repeated squeal, and even Goten hung his head at his father's antics. Well, tried to hang his head anyway. Meanwhile, Trunks's feet had given out from under him, and he was sitting on the ground, gazing in a mixture of wonder and disbelief at his father.  
  
"Yes, I'm back. Get over it," the Prince of the Saiya-jinn snapped, squirming free of the other man's grip. "We have more important matters to attend to.." His dark eyes glanced almost casually towards Automa and Hanic, who were both looking thunderstruck.  
  
"Shit, but By-" Vegeta's unforgiving words cut the female of the two androids off, his eyes like two pools of black ice.  
  
"Whatever /he/ said to you both are all lies. That bastard will never know what he's up against until he's dead." He fixed his glittering gaze onto Hanic, who, to the surprise of the onlookers, obviously gulped. "Now, was I incorrect that I saw /you/ attempting to snap the neck of /my/ son?"  
  
"That was him!" Goten piped up from where he was still being held by his ebony locks by Automa, and earned an almost bored look from the Prince before a sudden blast blinded them all.  
  
A shriek then deafened them, and suddenly the younger son of Goku was free from restraint, immediately crawling in Trunks's direction.  
  
When everyone could see again, Automa was standing stock-still, gazing at the place where her humanlike hand had, only moments ago, been gripping a Saiya-jinn's tendrils. Vegeta's blast had taken her hand clean off, without any damage to Goten's messy mane.  
  
Even as the female android fell to her knees with a shocked sound of pain, Vegeta turned back towards Hanic. "Now, as I was saying."  
  
"Guess I'll have to hear it later but our dearest acquaintance who we both know and admire is calling," Hanic interrupted, and, sidestepping Trunks and Goten, who were both still on the ground, grabbed Automa by her good arm, and, as Automa had done while escaping Pan's wrath, they both disappeared.  
  
"Your mom really needs to learn how to get those androids to stop doing that," Goten grumbled to his best friend as he attempted to help his companion to his feet.  
  
Despite his weakness, Trunks rolled his eyes and even managed sarcasm. "Oh yes, Goten, I'll mention that to her in the next meeting of Figure Out How to Screw Over the Androids."  
  
"Right, the FOWSOA meeting.... Wait, wait a second.." Trunks snickered as Goten mock-glared at him. "Shut up! Just shut up! I figured it out before a slap, didn't I?"  
  
"Just barely," the lavender-haired man replied before weakly smacking his friend on the shoulder as they both stood, leaning against each other for support.  
  
"You know, I feel like I should have said ouch or something, but that really didn't hurt, so I can't."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Is that like the most used word in the dictionary or something?"  
  
"Goten.shut up is not one word.."  
  
"I knew that-" Goten halted in mid-sentence when he realized that that weak voice had come from the rubble that Gohan and Krillin were stuck under. "Shit, Gohan, are you okay?"  
  
"Just get this all off us.and we both will be," came the equally weak voice of Krillin. "And I'm fine too, thanks for asking."  
  
Trunks and Goten glanced at each other before starting over to the rubble where Gohan and Krillin were half-buried.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The two friends glared at each other.  
  
"So.neither of us like the guy that the other thinks we liked, agreed?" Bra commented at least, making Pan blink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like Goten, and you don't like Trunks." Bra's tone of voice betrayed the fact that she was trying to be patient with her friend.  
  
"Oh, right! Exactly." Pan frowned as Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"You've been hanging out with Goten for far too long. His stupidity is infectious."  
  
"Hey! I am not being stupid!"  
  
"Fine, you're a ditz then!"  
  
"F-no I'm not!"  
  
"Good Kami.." Another roll of the blue-haired girl's eyes, and the two were back to bickering.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Goku immediately tackled Vegeta again, hugging him as hard as the Saiya-jinn could.  
  
"Bulma is going to be so happy!" he fairly yelled, his beam stretched from ear to ear.  
  
"Damn it, Kakarrot, get off! In case you haven't noticed, your younger brat and my son are trying to get a building off your older brat and the monk," the prince drawled, attempting to shove Goku away to no avail.  
  
The taller Saiya-jinn blinked and released him, looking over to see Trunks and Goten attempting to do exactly that. "Oh, right. Let's go help them!" Without further ado, the Saiya-jinn scurried over. It was only Vegeta who noticed the way Goku's entire frame was shaking with exertion even before he began to help the two young men with the building.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
To the surprise of all the Nameks, Mirai threw back his head and roared with laughter that held both delight and relief in the sound. "I knew he couldn't be dead! There's no way in hell some android was going to kill my father!"  
  
Some of the younger Nameks laughed with him, although their dark eyes watched him curiously, wondering why he was so excited.  
  
Ignoring the looks, the swordsman continued to laugh, blue eyes lifted towards the sky. Things were definitely taking a turn for the better.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Dende breathed an audible sigh of relief as he felt the battle end, and opened his eyes to see Jurokugou watching him anxiously.  
  
"Is Juunanagou all right?"  
  
"He's hurt, but he'll live," the small god assured him, to which the red-haired android only gave a relieved smile, his bright blue eyes shadowed with anxiety.  
  
Without a word, Jurokugou began a hasty jog in the direction of the place where five Saiya-jinn, one android, and one human were.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Meanwhile, Rayne slipped into her long awaited bath, sighing in relief as the hot water assuaged the pain from her bruises. With a start, she realized she had seen Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, but not the two female Saiya-jinn or Mirai.  
  
A frown flickered on her lips as she decided to ask Goku the next time she saw him. Right now, she was going to relax and enjoy the bubbles..  
  
With a content sigh, Rayne sunk into the bubble bath, her eyes closing as she relished the serenity of the moment.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Thanks," Krillin wheezed as the building was destroyed by a casual flick of Vegeta's wrist. He sat up, wincing, as Gohan followed suit. The former monk blinked and at last did a double-take. "V-Vegeta?"  
  
The Saiya-jinn in question snorted and ignored the incredulous look before glancing around. Only then did a hint of concern flicker across his weathered face. "Well, where's Bra?"  
  
"She and Pan are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They'll be out by tomorrow," Goku explained breathlessly, just before the Saiya-jinn mumbled something inaudible and began to slump to the ground, his face suddenly stark white.  
  
"Kakarrot, what the hell is wrong with you?" Even as he snapped at his fellow Saiya-jinn, Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder and kept him from crumpling to the ground.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan scurried forward and offered his father a supporting arm even as he winced at the soreness of his own frame. "Are you okay?"  
  
Goku's eyes were vacant for the moment as his visage shifted from pale to a grayish hue before he took a shuddering breath and steadied himself. "I guess it's not very smart to fight twice in a couple hours after you've been in a coma for five years," he acknowledged with a lopsided grin, leaning heavily on Gohan. "I just need a nap, I think."  
  
"You were in a coma for five years?" Now that Gohan was there to support the taller Saiya-jinn, Vegeta stepped away from him, a scowl marring his face. "That would explain why you didn't go Super Saiya-jinn for such a long time."  
  
Even as Goku began to explain what had happened to him, Trunks studied his father's appearance. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jinn, hadn't changed much in the past twenty years, save the lines on his face that suggested decades of fierce scowls. His ebony locks pointed skyward, as always, but there was a slight droop to several tresses, as if too weary to point totally aloft. No white hair yet betrayed the Prince, but somehow Trunks had the feeling that it was only his father's fierce will that kept his hair from telling his age to the world. His clothes were ragged and filthy, unmanaged and probably the same clothes he had been wearing when he had vanished so many years before.  
  
Any further observations were paused when Vegeta's figure blurred. Tears had sprung to the eyes of Bulma's son, but he didn't dare let the tears spill from his eyes as he folded his arms against his chest and spoke to his father for the first time in twenty years, once Goku finally fell silent. "Do you know how much Mom is gonna bawl when she sees you, Father?" His voice shook only a little, but he managed a slight smirk, one to make his father proud.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked in response. "Of course. The woman always does cry at the stupidest possible moments. Hopefully she'll see this-" He motioned towards his tattered clothes, "-and start to scold me about my outfit until she's wept too much."  
  
Trunks winced briefly, a ghostly echo of his mother's scolding filling his ears as he considered what his mother would say upon seeing the state of her husband's clothing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Bra glared at the invisible barrier, her frustration obvious in her flushed face as she decided to have words with Goku once she got out of this stupid place. How the hell was she supposed to get stronger if she couldn't fight against Pan?  
  
Grumbling to herself, the blue-haired girl turned and flew off in the direction opposite of the fake Kami's Lookout, ignoring Pan's surprised shouts for her to stop. Maybe, out in the eerie blankness, she could find something to fight.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Mirai finally managed to stop laughing and smiled at the people of Namek. "I'm sorry, it's just that everything has been so horrible, and to learn that he's alive is incredible!" he explained, the smile staying fixed on his face.  
  
It was really too bad that he was on Namek and not around Bulma to see the expression on her face when Vegeta strolled into the remains of Capsule Corporation.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Juun!" The concerned call made several of the Saiya-jinn's heads turn to see Jurokugou actually running to his friend's side, a look of concern on the giant's face as he placed a supporting hand on the forgotten android. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Juunanagou mumbled, having sat there watching the group, forgotten and rather glad of it. He wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his lips and forced a composed smirk upon his face as he attempted to reassure the redhead that he was all right. "Just a bit banged up."  
  
In a seemingly effortless motion, Jurokugou pulled the brunet to his feet and wrapped a supporting arm around the smaller man. "Well, Bulma will have to check to see if you've injured anything mechanical."  
  
"Wonderful," was remarked in a dry tone as Juunanagou ignored the rest of the group, leaning lightly against the other android.  
  
Goku, who was still leaning against Gohan, smiled as Dende appeared in their vision soon after the scene, the Namek slightly out of breath. "Let's get back to the sanctuary." He still looked tired, but less pale than earlier.  
  
"Sounds like a marvelous plan to me," Juunanagou muttered sardonically, but everyone ignored him. Well, except Krillin, who shot an annoyed glare at him, but that was expected.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Bra!" Pan yelled in frustration, but her best friend had been lost to the eerie whiteness. The part Saiya-jinn shivered as she realized she was alone in this very creepy place, and couldn't help but mumble unhappily, "Thanks a lot, Bra.."  
  
Fiddling with her orange handkerchief, the daughter of Gohan stalked in the direction of Kami's Lookout. Maybe she'd find something to train against there.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Mirai!" Bulma yelled in frustration, ignoring the looks Marron and Kun were giving her. "You stupid bastard!" She continued to yell at the microphone as the blonde and the Chinese young man carefully backed away.  
  
"I think I need some coffee," murmured Marron to Kun. "Want to come with me?"  
  
An eager nod affirmed that sentiment, and the two quickly disappeared from the room, leaving Bulma still cursing out the lavender-haired swordsman who had taken her teleportation ship.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Dad, where have you been?" Trunks murmured once the others were preoccupied with chatting amongst themselves as they began the march back to the sanctuary.  
  
A small frown formed on the Prince's lips, and he shook his head. "I'll tell you, Bra, and Bulma at the same time," the dark-eyed man declared, earning a despairing groan from his son.  
  
"But Bra won't be out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber until tomorrow, and then I have to go in!"  
  
"Come on, brat, didn't Bulma teach you any patience?" growled Vegeta, but there was a decidedly wicked smirk on his face as he tormented his son, who simply groaned once more.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Krillin limped alongside his fellow warriors, not meeting anyone's eyes. He had been completely useless during the battle, and the failure ate away at the little pride he had left. Was he going to end up as the comic relief that hung out in the background and cheered the Saiya-jinn on?  
  
Tears of disappointment filled his eyes, seemingly unnoticed by the group. He had been a failure in the past, unable to save the woman he loved, and now he wasn't any better to Goku than another useless bystander.  
  
"Krillin?" The soft call turned the aged monk's head to find Dende's dark eyes gleaming with sympathy. "Could you walk with me? We folks of the shorter persuasion need to stick together."  
  
"Sure," the former monk agreed, summoning a smile from somewhere within him as he slowed his hobbling walk down so that he and Dende were at the same pace.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Bra was totally lost. This, she decided, was a bad thing as her blue eyes flickered around the annoying whiteness.  
  
"Pan!" No answering call met her ears, and the half Saiya-jinn growled, clenching her fists as she glanced around once more. Well, she might as well do some exercises. Without further ado, she began to do jumping jacks, humming a tune to herself as she did the warm-ups.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Juun?" Bright blue eyes met identical eyes as the android glanced up at his best friend. A moment of vulnerability revealed that Juunanagou had been injured far more seriously than he had let on. His sarcastic smirk was gone, replaced by a tired look of pain.  
  
"What is it?" Another trickle of blood escaped his mouth, and he coughed quietly, earning another troubled look.  
  
"You're not all right. I'm getting you to Bulma right away," stated the gentle giant, and before the other android could protest, Jurokugou scooped him into his arms and began a quick-paced march in the direction of the sanctuary.  
  
Juunanagou opened his mouth to protest, but coughed instead, letting his eyes slide shut as he wondered when he had grown so weak that the android bitch had been able to take him down so easily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Goten trotted to the left of the group, one hand pressed to his bleeding cheek as the other rubbed the back of his neck. He really wished his cheek would stop bleeding. It was really annoying.  
  
Sighing as warm blood seeped from between his fingers, he slowed his trot down so that he could chat with his brother and his father. Maybe they'd have something interesting to say.  
  
"You may have to get stitches for that," commented Gohan, his dark eyes quickly taking in the gash as his younger brother made a face.  
  
"They're not sticking a needle in me, thank you very much."  
  
"A needle?" Goku's horrified yell made both of his sons jump. "Where?" His frantic eyes flickered around in search of his most feared enemy as both Gohan and Goten groaned.  
  
"Oh lovely, it's the same stupid Kakarrot," they heard Vegeta grumble, followed by Trunks' soft snicker.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Mirai blinked, finally remembering why he was standing in front of the Nameks.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, but Goku needs a favor, in case you can't guess why I've come," he stated, offering them all a sheepish smile. "Would it be all right if in a couple days we use your Dragon Balls?"  
  
The assembled blinked, and the oldest Namek at last smiled. "Certainly. But, why don't you want to use it right now?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"How are you doing, old friend?" Dende asked, smiling gently at the former monk and noting how time and hardships had aged him.  
  
"Old indeed. I'm just an old fool. A useless, doddering fool," stated Krillin with a sigh. "I was useless during the fight, and my own grandchildren treat me like a stranger."  
  
"Well, you are a stranger to them," the Kami interjected mildly, walking at an unhurried, sedate pace. His tiny green hands were lost in the folds of his clothing, but his eyes were filled with the same empathy they always had. "It may take some time, but they'll warm up to you."  
  
But Krillin wasn't listening, and his eyes were distant, reliving an old memory. A wistful smile toyed with the former monk's lips, and he murmured softly, almost to himself, "I wonder if Goku's ever felt as weary as I do now. I wonder if he's simply wanted to close his eyes and let his spirit take him back to the woman he loves."  
  
"Krillin, please." Dende's voice was pained, but Krillin was too far gone to hear the agony in his friend's voice, his dark eyes blank as they gazed at a sight long ago lost.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Rayne let the warmth soak into her flesh, healing the aches and pains as she closed her eyes and half fell asleep, a slight smile toying with her lips. Maybe she'd be able to cajole Mirai into letting her taste some of his drink.  
  
Her eyes flew open as she realized something. She hadn't seen Mirai in a long time. Where on earth was the 'old man'? She wanted to be up to some hoodlum mischief to torment him with the next time she saw him.  
  
Another thing to ask Goku about, she supposed, letting herself relax back into the bubble bath. After all, she couldn't let his absence deter her from a perfectly enjoyable bath.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Dad, there's no needle. Goten was just complaining because that's what the doctors will use to stitch the cut on his face," Gohan explained, restraining a sigh as the horrorstruck look gradually vanished from his father's face.  
  
A goofy grin replaced the terrified look, and Goku looked relieved. "So no needle?"  
  
"No needle," his sons chorused.  
  
"Good," the Saiya-jinn replied, grinning the same silly smile as he turned his eyes in the direction of home. If there was a weary glimmer to his eyes, neither son noticed it.  
  
However, Goku planned to have a nice, long talk with Krillin once they got back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Trunks glanced at his father, once more taking in the altercations of the Saiya-jinn's appearance. Through his ragged clothing, the half Saiya- jinn could spot silver scars on his chest and arms, many that had not been on his frame twenty years ago.  
  
Where had his father been all these years? The half Saiya-jinn's curiosity was killing him, but he didn't dare ask his father after Vegeta had already told him when he would give the answers.  
  
So Trunks continued to walk beside his father, without a clue. Biting back a sigh, the lavender-haired man wondered what Bra was doing at the moment.  
  
- TBC - 


End file.
